


Like Water for Ebony

by RedHawkeRevolver



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward situations, Awkward young love, Bad Decisions, Cooking, Drama, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Shower Sex, Walk Of Shame, and finally porn, and more recipehs, awkward confessions, happy ever after, more sex tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: Lucian magic is a strange thing. It affects people in strange ways. When Ignis cooks, his food affects people in strange ways too. This is a story about how cooking with a little magic brings two people together.





	1. Whiskey and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with the Like Water for Chocolate trope, so here it is. Rated E for later chapters because I always eventually write smut into everything. I'm trash. Thank you for reading!

Ignis was sixteen the first time it happened. It was innocent enough. Fortunately.

“Highness, I’ve been looking through some old Tenebraean cookbooks I found in the library. There are a few recipes that seem close to what you remember. Shall we try them?”

A sullen Prince looked up from the callouses on his hands. Ignis knew Noctis was making progress in his martial arts training but he was at that stage where nothing seemed to click even though all the elements were there. Sadly, the perceived failures were doing nothing for his fragile confidence.

It didn’t help that Gladiolus made everything look effortless. Effortless strength and effortless endurance. Agility and power with none of the gawky clumsiness of adolescence. Noct was in the exact middle of adolescence, where everything about him was changing too rapidly to keep up with, that age where your own body seems like one huge _flaw_.

Ignis intended to speak with Gladio about at least attempting to give Noctis some sort of positive reinforcement during their sparring sessions. First though, he needed to lift his Prince’s spirits.

“Perhaps we can pick up your friend Prompto? I’ve been given permission by the Marshal to drive you on my own now in His Majesty’s car.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Noctis shuffled to his feet.

“I’ll bring the Regalia ‘round to the main steps. Wait for me there?”

“Sure Specs. Thanks.”

They picked up Prompto and the three of them retreated to the Citadel kitchens to indulge in dessert and help the Prince forget the pressures of his station for at least a little while.

The boys talked and laughed as Ignis measured and stirred. The recipe he followed was simple enough. Butter, sugar, salt. He’d made many cakes like it and had tried countless variations attempting to recreate the one Noctis remembered sharing with Lady Lunafreya as a child in Tenebrae.

Ignis kept trying to get it right because he very much wanted to give his friend back a happy memory from his past. As he worked, he also thought on all of the things he wished for His Highness to have in the future. He hoped all of those things would give him strength.

Ignis flavored the pastry with citrus. Sharp and bright, like morning sunshine. Fitting for the would-be King of Light. He wanted Noctis to know that he was chosen and would one day fulfill his destiny, no matter how many times he landed on his arse in the training hall.

The jam inside was sweet, perhaps too sweet for Ignis’s taste but sweetness lingered on the tongue and he wanted the Prince to always remember the sweet moments of life. Time with friends, time spent laughing. It would be the memory of those times that Noctis could hold on to even during times of loss or struggle, the sweetness overpowering the bitterness of defeat.

And then there was the cream. Soft and lilting like the clouds in the sky to remind the Prince of who he was and what he should strive for. To rise above. To be the highest and most proud. A Lucis Caelum who would command his people one day with grace and dignity.

“Whooaa Ignis, what is _in_ these?” Prompto’s eyes glazed over in wonder as he licked cream from his lips and fingertips.

Noctis chewed pensively and frowned down at the confection in his hand.

“Nothing special.” Ignis replied. “Are they close, Highness?”

It was a long while before Noctis answered. “Hm, not really...I mean, this isn’t what I remember eating back in Tenebrae, but...”

Ignis waited.

“I dunno, they’re just _really_ _really_ _good_.” The sentence ended with an emphatic sigh. “I think I feel...better?” Noctis finished the whole thing. Prompto had two.

“Ignis you’re a great cook! I usually feel like lead after eating stuff like this, but I think I could run a marathon right now. Those were…” Prompto rolled his tongue around the taste in his mouth. His search for words failed and he never managed to finish the thought.

Ignis took a bite of one, but he didn’t think they tasted like anything particularly exceptional. He did enjoy the smiles his creation elicited however, so he accepted the compliments.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it and I’m happy to cook for you both anytime. Not to mention, if I do it myself, I can often guilt His Highness into eating even things he doesn’t usually like.”

Noct grumbled but his eyes were wide and eager. Normally Ignis had to work to keep him from falling directly asleep after indulging in a particularly rich meal. Quite the opposite, Noctis made a surprising suggestion.

“Hey, let’s go find the big guy. I wanna go another round with him. I think I can get a hit in this time. I’m the Prince of Lucis afterall. That’s gotta mean something, right?”

It was the first time ever that Noctis landed a blow against his Shield.

“What lit a fire under your ass Princess?” Gladio asked after their second sparring session in one day. “Not that I’m complaining. ‘Bout time you showed up to the party.” He clapped Noct on the shoulder and grinned from ear to ear. Noctis tried to keep his features neutral but he was unable to conceal the excitement in his voice.

“Hey, I told you I got skills. You just can’t always see ‘em.”

“Hahaha well whatever, anyway, keep it up. I’m proud of you kid.” Gladio ruffled his hair and Noctis shoved him away, blushing.

After the Prince left with Prompto, Ignis stood alone with Gladio.

“Seriously Ignis, did you say something to him? That was the best he’s ever done. Almost like he actually _could_ be King someday.”

“I didn’t say a word to him. You underestimate his desire to succeed.”

“Uh-huh.” Gladio didn’t sound convinced, but Ignis didn’t feel the need to defend Noctis any further. His performance was proof enough. “I still think you did something.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and then folded his arms across his chest. “I baked him cake.”

“Well damn. Musta been good cake.”

~

Ignis forgot the matter until he was seventeen, which was the second time it happened. Unfortunately, the second time was not so innocent.

King Regis found him early one morning, waiting outside Noctis’s room.

“Is he feeling any better Ignis?”

Noctis had taken ill. Unable to attend classes, he kept to his bed for several days. It was nothing serious but that didn’t lessen the Prince’s discomfort. Ignis stayed by his side and neither of them slept, at the mercy of fever spikes and congested breathing. Noct had barely been able to hold any food down but that morning he asked for something to eat. Ignis was so relieved he went immediately to the kitchens and made him an amaranth porridge sweetened with brown sugar and spiced with cardamom.

He almost dozed off while he stirred the pot and its contents had nearly boiled over. He was exhausted but he worked quickly, inhaling scented steam with each weary yawn. When he finally shuffled back up to Noct’s room, he found the Prince asleep and dreaming contentedly. Ignis didn’t have the heart to wake him so he quietly left and just sunk down to the floor of the corridor outside. He was still holding the bowl, filled to the brim, when the King arrived.

“He’s finally asleep Your Majesty. I believe his fever broke. I’m certain he’ll be feeling better by this evening after a nap.”

“Thank you for taking care of him Ignis. You look exhausted yourself. Please, get some rest. If you’d like, I can have someone call you when he wakes up.”

“I only wish to be of service, Your Majesty. But, I do agree sleep may be best right now.”

Ignis bowed, but before he could walk away, Regis stopped him. “May I try?” He pointed to the still steaming bowl.

“Of course, Sire, please.”

The King took a bite. He closed his eyes for a moment, then set the spoon back.

“It’s quite delicious, Ignis. You’re very talented.”

Regis yawned twice before he could finish his praise. Ignis bowed again then watched His Majesty walk away. The King’s steps were slow and heavy, his eyes drooped and his mouth opened into another yawn. He went immediately back to his royal bedchambers and slept the rest of the day, into the night, only awakening the following morning.

The official word was that he’d likely caught his son’s illness. It was a convenient enough explanation, but it was then that Ignis started to suspect. He began to consciously pay more attention. To himself. To his actions. To others. He began to keep track of things.

Like when Noctis asked him to make a pie with sweet potatoes. Ignis was running late and he did it rushing through the entire task. After one mouthful, Noctis dropped his fork and ran off, saying he had so much homework to do he couldn’t possibly sit and finish his plate. Noctis _never_ ran off to do homework. _Ever_.

Or when Prompto secretly brought him a magazine clipping with a recipe for a protein shake made with spinach thinking they could get Noctis to drink it without him knowing it contained something healthy and green. _Ignis knew there was a reason he’d liked Prompto from day one._ The Prince’s friend helped prepare it and the whole time he told ridiculous jokes that had Ignis laughing in spite of himself. The boy’s natural vibrant nature was a perfect compliment to Noctis’s quiet thoughtfulness. A quiet thoughtfulness that completely washed away when he drank that shake.

“Dude, what’s so funny?” Prompto and Ignis just stared at the the Prince who, not even halfway through the glass, was laughing at absolutely nothing.

“I...I have no idea!” Noctis could barely speak as he wiped giddy tears away from the corners of his eyes. “But this shake is great!”

~

By the time Ignis was eighteen he had amassed quite a bit of observational data. Somehow, he was putting his own emotions into the food he cooked and managing to pass them on to the person eating his creations. He had no explanation for the phenomena but he had a few hypotheses. He’d always been sensitive to the crystal’s magic and Lucian magic was not something that anyone fully understood.

That didn’t stop him from trying, however. He raided the Citadel library secretly in the middle of the night so no one would discover what he was researching. It was ridiculous, _stupid even_ , to imagine such a thing was actually happening, inadvertently, by magic. He, the Crownsguard, the Kingsglaive, they all had to train extensively to tap into the power that Regis, and by extension Noctis, possessed and shared. It required conscious effort and skill. It had a purpose and a form.

It was not dependent on emotions. Certainly not Ignis’s emotions. And it was certainly not anything that could manifest and transmit like some sort of virus. If he thought on it too hard, he balked at the implications.

He  _was not_ cooking his own feelings into food. He _was not_.

Soon, Ignis found himself at a scientific impasse. The only way to prove his theory was by experimentation. He would have to cook food while deliberately “feeling” something and then see if the person who ate it mirrored that emotion during consumption. And that person would have to be blinded to the reason for the experiment.

It wasn’t the most ethical thing exactly, to feed someone food with the express purpose of manipulating their emotions. So like any ~~_mad_~~ good scientist, he decided to first experiment on himself. He wasn’t sure it would be possible, but he had to try.

Late one night, he commandeered the Citadel kitchens and set to work. He baked five batches of cookies from a single recipe, but he forced himself to focus on a different emotion for each batch. He then planned to mix them up into containers, not knowing which was which, eat them at a later date and see if they affected his mood.

He was three batches in, when Gladio found him.

“What are you doing down here? Jeez Ignis do you ever sleep?”

Ignis startled and tried not to look as if he’d been caught doing something strange. Which he was. “I’m...simply making something for Noctis.” He quickly diverted. “What are you doing here?”

Gladio’s eyes went downcast and he rubbed at the back of his neck. “I...uh...I couldn’t sleep at home, so I went for a walk and then I just ended up here.”

Ignis had never known Gladio to be anything less than totally in control but at the moment he looked exhausted and, if Ignis had to put a word to it, _lost_.

Gladio walked over to the counter where Ignis’s cookies were cooling. Ignis stopped breathing for a moment, _praying_ he didn’t pick one up and eat it. The batch Gladio was now sniffing was the “anger” batch and Ignis had no desire to get into a physical altercation with someone who had six inches and fifty pounds on him.

“Would you like a cookie?” Ignis hastily shoved a tray of the “happy” batch right under his nose.

Gladio shook his head and declined. “No thanks, too sweet.”

Ignis relaxed and set the cookies aside.

“I guess I wanted to see if I could make a hot toddy to help me sleep. I’m so pissed off though it probably wouldn’t have tasted any good. My mom used to say you shouldn't cook pissed off, or else the food will taste bad. She was a great cook.” Gladio stood there and looked around as if he wasn’t sure where to start and he wished his mother were there to do it for him.

Ignis’s protective instincts stirred. “Sit. I’ll make it for you.” He pulled up a stool and pointed for Gladio to use it. The tall man mustered a weak and grateful smile and sat.

Out of the corner of his eye as he cleaned away his baking things and gathered ingredients for a toddy, Ignis watched Galdio. It was strange seeing the Prince’s Shield in such a vulnerable state. He tapped one finger on the counter and rested his chin in his hand, staring off towards nothing and looking like Titan with the weight of a meteor on his shoulders. Ignis had known him for a long time. Long enough to know that if something was bothering him, it was not something trivial.

“You seem troubled.” Ignis said. He ventured tentatively, not really wanting to intrude, but also not wanting to see a friend distressed. “Is there something you wish to talk about?”

Gladio grunted a little and then went quiet again. Ignis didn’t push. Instead, he occupied himself with preparing a nightcap. While their drink slowly simmered, the aroma wafted up and filled the space around them. Ignis stole a few glances at Gladio as he worked. He noticed the deep lines on his brow and the frown on his lips.

“I guess…” Gladio finally spoke up. “I guess it’s...family trouble? But not really, it’s more me. Maybe. Ah fuck. I dunno.”

Ignis continued to stir silently. As with all things, cooking and friendships included, patience was key.

“Wow, that smells _great_. Just like my mom’s. I mean, obviously I was never old enough to try hers, but I remember what it smelled like.” Gladio’s voice drifted away again. “Gods I miss my mom. She’d probably know without me having to tell her.”

“Tell her…?” Gently, Ignis added whiskey to the pot and gently Ignis prodded Gladio along. He looked conflicted for a moment but then he sat up straight as if he’d decided on something.

“Okay. You know what? I’m gonna tell you. You and I are a team, right? You should know. I actually really want you to know.”

Ignis lowered the heat on the burner and set down his spoon to give his friend his full attention. They were a team. Ignis had always felt that. They had the same goals and the same drive even if they each executed it in their own way. Though their roles were outwardly different, at the core they shared the same task: to see that Noctis would be the King he was destined to be. That shared responsibility had always afforded them a special bond with one another. It was not something they ever verbalized, it simply existed and in moments like these it was a welcome tether, to have someone you trusted listen without having to lay foundations or worry about putting up walls.

“So, my dad is trying to arrange some meetings for me with girls. Like...marriage meetings.”

“Your parents had an arranged marriage did they not?”

It was a common thing among the nobility to arrange advantageous matches for their children. Gladio was nineteen and his position at court was well established. He was the future King’s Shield. Ignis was sure there would be many families who would want to join with the Amicitias for that reason alone. The fact that the stunningly built and unfairly handsome Gladio attracted the enraptured stares of everyone with a heartbeat also didn’t hurt the young Shield’s chances at finding a good match.  

“Well, yeah, they were introduced through their families, but they weren’t forced into it or anything they were free to pick who they wanted to marry. And they really loved each other.”

“Are you afraid your father will pressure you into marrying someone who doesn’t appeal to you? He doesn’t seem like the type who would do that.”

Gladio paused again and ran his fingers through his hair. It was so odd seeing him like this. Uncertain and unsettled. Something about it tugged at Ignis, made a part deep within him ache.

“Yeah, you’re right, he doesn’t mean any harm. It’s...it’s mostly my fault. I haven’t told him.”

“Do you not wish to get married? You are still young, I’m sure there’s no rush.”

Gladio looked him in the eyes but didn’t answer. His gaze was intense. Heavy and rich and honey colored, just like the honey swirling around in the whiskey on the stove. Ignis wished they weren’t talking about marriage because something about that topic and the intimate late-night conversation they were having made him feel things he really didn’t think were appropriate in the strictest sense.

He and Gladio had never discussed their respective dating relationships with one another. In fact, neither one of them had ever been involved in anything serious. Ignis had always been careful to keep the few interactions he’d had with men from school very separate from his life at the Citadel and he had never seen Gladio with any particular girl regularly. Neither of them seemed to want their first hesistant attempts at young love interfering with their duty. If Ignis was honest with himself, he wasn’t even sure he wanted a real relationship. He also wasn’t entirely comfortable announcing he preferred men. Not that it was anything strange, but it would complicate things if _his_ family ever got any ideas that they should arrange a match for him with a woman. He felt it better to let it be known he wanted to dedicate himself to his work and if he found intermittent companionship on the side, that would simply have to be enough.

“Ignis.” Gladio said. “It’s not that I don’t wanna get married. I just don’t wanna marry a _girl_.”

Ignis didn’t think it was possible to feel one’s own eyes dilate but he did. He also felt his heart and lungs momentarily shut down. When he didn’t answer, Gladio kept clarifying where no clarification was needed.

“I think I like _guys_ , Iggy. My old man doesn’t know and I haven’t told him. Yet. But I guess I’m gonna have to. And soon.”

Ignis swallowed hard and picked the spoon back up. He tried to look casual when in reality, somehow, this had become the most interesting and important conversation he’d ever had in his entire life. He tossed a handful of cloves into the pot. The sharp scent of the spice stung his nose and snapped him back to attention.

“How do you think Master Clarus would react to hearing your preferences?”

“I dunno. That’s the problem. I was kinda just hoping it wouldn’t come up.”

Ignis started stirring again. He was being careless about it as his mind wandered off topic. Or rather on topic, because the topic in his head was still Gladio, but it had taken a decidedly _different_ turn from companionable friendship. Liquid sloshed out of the pot and he had to focus on steadying his hand. He had always admired Gladio. In point of fact, he’d always admired Gladio’s _body_ but there were just some places friends did not let their minds wander to when _wandering_ was not within the realm of probability. Ignis’s mind was now uncontrollably wandering.

“Does _your_ family know?” Gladio asked.

“Know what?”

“About you.”

“What about me?”

Gladio raised one eyebrow. “That you only date guys.”

When Ignis stuttered out something unintelligible, Gladio rolled his eyes. “Come on man, I just came clean here. If I’m wrong about you say something but part of the reason I’m telling you this is because you seem so comfortable with it.”

Ignis scoffed. “Of course I’m comfortable with it, it’s who I am. And to answer your question, it has never come up with my family. But I am not as close with them as you are with yours. I consider Noctis more my family to be honest.”

“Me too.”

“What?”

“I’m like your family too, right?”

“I uh…yes. Of course.” Ignis was not normally one to be shy about himself but he found he could no longer meet Gladio’s gaze. He was also not normally one to be unclear about his wants and desires but he found he was unable to immediately sort through the feelings this unexpected encounter suddenly ignited inside him.

Absently, Ignis fetched two mugs and started to pour out their drinks. Then, it hit him. _And thank the fucking gods it hit him._ He’d been doing nothing but thinking about Gladio while he prepared the toddy. And he’d let his emotions run rampant...

Fuck. _Fuck_. _Don’t let him drink this!_

Ignis feigned a slip of his hands and ‘accidentally’ spilled out the toddy all over the floor...and himself.

Gladio jumped off his stool. “Shit, man, are you okay? That looked really hot!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, it’s alright. I’m sorry. Let me just clean this up and I’ll make us another…” Though Ignis was not at all sure he’d be able to brew another batch _sans_ emotion.

“It’s okay, here, lemme help you clean this up.” Ignis froze when Gladio grabbed up a towel and started to dab at his wet trousers. Thankfully, just when Ignis couldn’t hold his breath or hold still any longer, Gladio moved on to wiping the counter.

“Actually, Iggy, getting this off my chest helped a lot more than the whiskey would have.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to discuss this with your father?”

“We’ll see. It was nice being able to get it out in the open finally but I need some more time before I talk to him. Hey, if I need more advice or something, can we talk again? If you’re good enough to advise the future King of Lucis, you can help me out too right?” Gladio smiled and winked. Ignis’s heart stopped again. “Maybe next time we can actually have a drink together too.”

Ignis was eighteen when he accepted there might be magic in his cooking.

Ignis was eighteen when he accepted he might be in love with Gladio.


	2. Pizza and Persuasion

Ignis was going to be hanged for treason.

That, or King Regis was going to knight him.

“Okay Specs, explain to me again how the commerce committee finds housing inside the wall for war refugees?” Noctis chewed on the end of his pen and looked at Ignis wide-eyed and interested.

“Of course Highness, let’s go back to these memos I showed you earlier. Would you like more hot chocolate by the way?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

Ignis poured the Prince another cup of chocolate. He added three big marshmallows, a dash of nutmeg _and a strong thought on how fulfilling it was to discuss the intricacies of government._

Two hours ago, Ignis had just left a council meeting when Noctis texted him saying he was bored. It was a dreary afternoon, plagued by rain and lightning, so fishing at the Prince’s favorite pier was out of the question. At first, Ignis intended on simply asking Noct what he’d like to do. But then he had an idea.

It was a horrible idea. Disrespectful at best. At worst, it was criminal.

Since the night he almost served up his feelings of infatuation in a mug to Gladio, _literally_ , Ignis had entirely avoided preparing food for anyone. Eventually Noctis noticed and complained that he missed his cooking. Unable to deny any request that was accompanied by the Prince’s sad blue-eyed pout, Ignis agreed to make Noctis dinner.  

In order to avoid any unwanted transmission of emotion, he went to the extreme measure of reciting mathematical formulas in his head as he cooked while doing his best to be completely dispassionate. He even made the recipe bland. Boring, random numbers merged with just a little ginger and only a handful of scallion. Never had chicken congee been such a dull affair.

Apparently though, he’d underestimated his love for rice and differential equations. He and Noctis ate dinner that night, immediately after which the Prince fetched his calculus homework and not only completed his assignments for the day but went on working until midnight completing all of his assignments for the whole week.

After that extremely positive academic outcome, Ignis couldn’t ignore the possibility that he could _feed_ the Prince into being the most learned Lucian monarch ever. The most learned or the most obese. Whichever came first.

And so, on a rainy afternoon with a stack of notes from a council meeting in one hand and a bored prince on the other, Ignis decided to make politically-infused hot chocolate while he tried _not_ to acknowledge the voice in his head that said he was using _the Prince of fucking Lucis_ as a lab rat. He consoled himself by reasoning that if Regis eventually saw his head on a pike for it, at least he’d die with the satisfaction of knowing that Noctis had learned something useful under his brief tutelage.

He and Noctis studied government until the pot of hot chocolate ran dry. Pleased with the afternoon’s accomplishments, Ignis stopped them so that Noct could attend his scheduled martial arts training.

“The weather is clearing. Perhaps you can have your session with Gladiolus outside in the fresh air?”

“Nah, he cancelled earlier. Said his dad needed to talk to him. Didn’t seem happy about it either. You know what it’s about?”

“I don’t. It...it must be a family matter.” Ignis busied his hands with gathering his council notes and cleaning up their cups. His mind, unfortunately, would not be distracted from speculation.

Had Gladio confronted his father about stopping the marriage meetings? Had he given him the reason _why_? Had his father found out on his own? Had Gladio not said anything at all and his father was still ignorantly searching for potential brides?

If his friend needed a shoulder, he wanted to be there to provide it. Unfortunately, Ignis hadn’t said another word to Gladio about the issue. He’d neither asked nor had he been particularly ‘available’ for conversation. There were many things Ignis was good at, not the least of which was providing counsel. It was exactly what he was training to do for Noctis after all. But when it came to things like emotional support without offering any actual solutions, Ignis always found himself at a loss.

That was the reason he started cooking for Noctis in the first place. He liked to solve things. Construct tangible outcomes. He never had any idea what to do when a friend was just supposed to “be there.” If he was going to “be there” he damn well wanted to do something while he was there.

After Noctis was injured and after the fall of Tenebrae, the Prince withdrew emotionally more severely than anyone had been prepared for. As his closest friend, Ignis wanted to offer him something to help him heal but there was no solution to the darkness that seemed to have captured Noct’s soul. Someone more feeling and less inept with personal interactions would have been able to help better than him, but Noctis had shown no signs of letting anyone into his life or his heart at the time.

At a loss, Ignis latched onto the idea of trying to cook things he knew Noctis had once enjoyed. Cooking was something _real._ It was something he could do with his hands, something he could put time and effort into and convey how much he cared. In the end, it did manage to make Noctis happy and Ignis grew to love the routine of it. It was a little bastion of order and precision, things he excelled at, that frequently brought forth positive emotional reactions from the people for whom he cooked. 

Since he didn’t feel comfortable talking with Gladio about his troubles, or using his cooking as an outlet to make a connection, Ignis had no idea how to move forward. Not that he had any idea what direction ‘forward’ even was. He and Gladio were friends. Ignis had precious few of them, so he valued their friendship. But he also could not ignore that their friendship was unique in his life. And now that he knew they were not only compatible as friends but might also be compatible in other ways…

Ignis tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. His efforts weren’t very effective. It was impossible to _not_ be attracted to the man, especially now that his character was enhanced by this secret. A tender part inside of him, a part he wasn’t often keen to share with others, _ached_ at the thought of Gladio holding his secret close, telling no one until he finally confided it in the middle of the night over a spilled hot toddy. Ignis wished he could make that toddy for him again, infused with spice and comfort, spirits and warmth.

“It’s not like the big guy to just cancel.” Noctis said. “I can’t believe he didn’t tell you anything about it.”

Ignis cleared his throat and tried one more time to shake off the murky cloud of emotions that kept moving in on him. “Why would he?”

“He tells you everything. You two are always talking.”

“No more or less than I speak with you, Highness. And most of our conversations are _about_ you.”

Noctis decided to play video games for the rest of the evening. Ignis should have sat down and played with him. He should have done anything, absolutely anything else aside from what he actually did.

He walked back towards his rooms slowly, utterly failing at trying to turn his thoughts to other things. The halls of the Citadel seemed to close in around him as he pictured Gladio’s broad shoulders slumped in disappointment. His dark brow furrowed in anger. His amber eyes desperate for help or understanding. His full lips parted to speak but unable to find the right words to say.

Ignis told himself he shouldn’t interfere. He told himself he was being foolish, selfish, lust-addled, outright _crazy_ but none of his self-admonitions worked. That was how he found himself slinking through the hallways like a thief as he made his way to Master Clarus’s office.

In one evening he’d managed to convince himself to poison the Prince with ill-gotten knowledge _and_ lurk outside a private meeting between the Shield of the King and his son.

He was definitely going to be hung for treason.

He found a spot in an alcove near the rear door of the office. It was in a corridor no one but the cleaning staff used. Not even Clarus used this route when coming or going. Ignis only knew about it because Noctis used it as a hiding place when they were children. Another dubious bit of knowledge Ignis had was that one could sometimes hear what was going on inside said office if one tilted their head just so and pressed their ear to a certain spot on the wall.

“You could at least make an attempt to be more interested in this process.” Master Clarus sounded weary and annoyed.

“Yes, sir.” Gladio too sounded weary and annoyed.

“I’m not forcing you to make a decision right now, Gladiolus, I’m only asking that you put forth some sort of effort. This really isn’t like you at all, son. If there’s something bothering you…?”

Ignis held his breath.

“No, sir. I’m fine.”

Ignis winced. He almost thought he heard Clarus sigh.

“You’re dismissed. Please be on time tomorrow evening.”

“Yes, sir.”

Heavy booted footsteps made their way towards the front door of the office. At the rear door, Ignis scrambled. Without considering his actions, he ran around to place himself in the corridor Gladio was about to enter. He just managed to dash into the hallway to see Gladio shut the door behind him.

Ignis straightened his vest and tie, sucked in air so as not to appear as if he’d just been running, _which he had_ , and tried to stroll as nonchalantly towards Gladio as he could.

“Oh, hey Iggy.”

“Hello. I...uh...Noctis told me you cancelled his training for today. Is there something I can do to help? Perhaps adjust his schedule for you?”

“Come have dinner with me.” Gladio was pushing him from behind, away from his father’s office and down the corridor before Ignis could give an answer to what sounded more like an order than an invitation.

“Noctis is having dinner with Regis this evening, I just left him in his room.”

“Not with Noct. Just us. I need to decompress a little. Is that okay?”

“Of...of course. Is there something I could cook for you?” Ignis bit his tongue too late. Cooking for Noctis with the good intentions of bettering him as a person was one thing. Inadvertently revealing his feelings for Gladio, or worse yet, manipulating the cultivation of similar feelings was _off limits_. Whatever this magic was he possessed, though it seemed innocent, there was a limit to how much he was willing to experiment with it.

_Please say no._

“You don’t have to do that Iggy.”

_Thank the gods._

“Noct bothers you enough. Let’s go get pizza or something. And beer. A lot of fucking beer. You can pick the place, I don’t care where as long as it isn’t my house.”

They walked into the city and bought pizza and beer which they brought back to Ignis’s room in the Citadel. Ignis hoped his absurd magical ability didn’t extend so far as putting pizza on a plate and taking the cap off of a beer bottle.

Gladio hadn’t spoken since they ordered their food. Ignis put his plate in front of him where he sat on the couch, arms crossed and looking deep in thought. Before Ignis could sit down with his own plate, Gladio said, “Can’t you just talk to him for me?”

“Is there someone you need me to speak with?” Ignis played as if he hadn’t been thinking about Gladio constantly since they last had a private moment together. And as if he hadn’t just been eavesdropping on a private conversation with the man’s father.

“My dad. About the stuff we talked about the other night. He’s still trying to set me up with a girl.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Would I lie about him still trying to marry me off?”

“Not about that, about me speaking with him for you.”

“Hey at this point, you’d do a better job of it than me. You’re good at talking. I’m just good at hitting shit. You talk to him and Regis all the time.”

“You’re good at a great many things, Gladio. And your father and His Majesty only ever ask me about Noctis and I answer them honestly. The King of Lucis and his Shield don’t come to _me_ for information, nor would I presume to offer them any unsolicited. Especially about who you’d prefer to fuck.”

Gladio chuckled around a mouthful of food. “Since when did you get so crude?”

“Since you opened the door to having these private little talks about your sex life.”

“Or lack thereof.”

“You want your father to _stop_ matchmaking, but you’re simultaneously complaining that you lack a love life? That is an oxymoron even beneath you.”

“He’s not setting me up with anyone I _want_ to be with!”

“Perhaps because you won’t tell him _who_ you want to be with.”

Ignis stopped himself. It was not for him to pressure or guilt Gladio into anything. He was letting his own desires on the matter speak for him. This was always where he failed, at _shutting up_ and just being a shoulder to cry on.

“I’m sorry. It is not my intention to judge your decisions.”

“You’re right though.” Gladio said as he finished the bottle he’d been nursing. “I guess it’s too much to hope that shit will just work itself out on it’s own?”

“If I didn’t know how important your family was to you, I would say there’s a possibility it would. But distancing yourself from them would be the last thing I would advise you to do.”

 _And there he was again trying to interject advice._ He hoped Glaido didn’t notice him cringing at himself.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m spending the whole night bitching. If this is making you uncomfortable…”

“No, not at all.” Ignis said quickly, practically stumbling over his own words. “I should apologize to you for not being a better confidant. I’m not a very comforting presence I’m afraid.”

“I wouldn’t be talking to you if it didn’t make me feel better, Iggy. You always seem to have all your shit together. And Noct’s shit. I shouldn’t be piling my shit on you too, but you’re easy to talk to.”

Ignis rose and turned away, making a show of getting another beer but in reality, he was trying to hide the hot blush that colored his cheeks at the compliment. Still tilting his head down to avoid eye contact, Ignis handed Gladio a bottle.

“I should apologize for barging in on your evening too. I know you don’t get many Noct-free nights and there I was inviting myself to your place for dinner. I hope you didn’t have a date or something.”

Ignis laughed. “I’m not seeing anyone, so no I did not have other plans.”

“You have ‘seen’ people before though right?” Ignis couldn’t tell if Gladio’s prompting was just friendly inquiry or if he was making an attempt to compare their experiences.

“I’ve seen a few people. None of them were meaningful or prolonged relationships.”

“All guys?”

“Yes.” Hesitantly, Ignis asked. “And you?”

“I’ve only ever been on actual dates with girls.” Gladio must have seen that Ignis wasn’t sure what to say next so he qualified. “I don’t _hate_ girls. I’ve met a few I really liked and had a lot of fun with. The sex was even good, but it wasn’t...I dunno…” He searched for the words. “There just wasn’t that real connection. Or that... _feeling_.”

“I can understand that.” Ignis did his best to keep his voice reserved.

This conversation was making him feel more and more _connected_ to Gladio and that was the very last thing he needed to be _feeling_. He knew exactly what Gladio spoke of. He’d felt it years ago when the first stirrings of adolescent hormones overtook him. When he would watch Gladio train, shirtless and sweating and he’d had to force himself to change his own training time to avoid the uncontrollable urges. Or, when he would see Gladio smile and hear him laugh, confident and easy, and he’d had to force himself to be serious even while thinking how wonderful it would be to share a joke between them and have that laugh all to himself.

And especially when he and Noctis would have a disagreement and Ignis would walk away frustrated and angry at himself for not being better at his job, or a better, more patient friend, only to find that Gladio had picked up the pieces and found a way to help their Prince cope where Ignis could not.

Ignis had known years ago that he was connected to Gladio, but he passed it off as kinship. Kinship and hormones and nothing else at all that was remotely feasible. He’d looked for other men with dark hair, light eyes, wide smiles and contented himself with casual acquaintance. Now, however, contentment was looking like another failed endeavor. He was going to be forced to stare Gladio in the face his whole life, connected to him, and yet not.

“So you know what I mean then?” Gladio leaned back on the couch, fingers laced behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling. “When did you know what kind of person you want to be with?”

_When we first met. When you told me your secret. Just now._

“You assume I know what kind of person I’d like to be with. Some people never know.”

“Ha! Bullshit. I bet you’ve always known. I can’t picture you unsure about something that important.”

“Perhaps.” Ignis squirmed in his seat as if a thousand deep set amber eyes were fixed on him. “It’s...it’s getting late.”

“Hey, Iggy, can I stay here tonight?”

“What? Why here?” Ignis flinched when he heard the unintentional high-pitch of his voice.

“No one’ll look for me here. I don’t wanna wake up to more nagging tomorrow. Plus I just don’t want to go home. Come on. Can I crash here? I bet you’re gonna make Noct breakfast or something and I wouldn’t mind getting in on that. You always make him the best stuff.”

_Shit._

It wasn’t often Ignis let his emotions overtake his logic. He let it happen with food. And now he was going to let it happen with Gladio.

“Of course you can stay. I’ll...think of something special to make for breakfast.”


	3. Scones and Regret

Gladio slept on Ignis’s couch. Drunk and awkward and mostly naked, surrounded by beer bottles and an empty pizza box.

Ignis, barefoot but still dressed, paced silently in the dark as the other man snored. He went back and forth in the small space of his quarters from the bedroom to the living room and to the bedroom again. The minutes ticked towards midnight and then towards morning, slow as tiny eternities.

_This was the worst decision he’d ever made._

In a moment of infatuated weakness he’d agreed to this little sleepover, where only one of them was sleeping. Ignis did attempt to sleep at first. He sat at the foot of his bed. He sat at the side of it. He laid atop the covers. Then beneath them. He usually slept naked. Since that was an utter impossibility given the circumstances, he remained clothed but it was too hot and unnatural to rest.

In stark contrast, Gladio had stripped and gotten comfortable practically the moment Ignis agreed he could stay the night. This was possibly the most _un_ comfortable Ignis had ever been in his entire life. And considering _he_ was the person people looked at sideways anytime Noctis did something unbefitting a prince, that was saying something.

When Ignis closed his eyes all he could see was Gladio’s chest. The sculpted ripples of his abdomen and the jut of each rib, up to the thick black lines of ink tattooed into his pectorals and deltoids and down his arms where they were splayed out, one above his head and one hanging off the couch. Also hanging off the couch was one bare leg. The massive quads were unconcealed by the small black boxers he wore. Boxers that also failed miserably in concealing the massive cock that sat proudly between those leg muscles, silhouetted in the moonlight.

Ignis _tried_ not to see it. Fucking Astrals help him, he tried. He tried to ignore how Gladio’s lips parted in relaxation and how his thick black lashes had fallen with heavy lids, deep into sleep. He tried to pretend he didn’t want to _absolutely_ _devour_ those lips until his lashes lifted revealing eyes darkened with desire. He tried to ignore the vulgar compulsion to press himself against that chest, climb right on top of those thighs and…

Stop. _Stop!_

Ignis adjusted his trousers and paced back into his bedroom.

_Breakfast. Think about what to prepare for breakfast..._

For a moment, Ignis calmed when he focused on cooking and recipes scrolled through his head...until he remembered it was more important he think about _how_ he would manage to prepare breakfast rather than _what_ it would be.

He had indeed planned on making breakfast for Noctis, intending to flavor it with a passionate drive to study economics. Now that Gladio was going to partake as well, and given his current state of mind, it would be all he could do to avoid making breakfast a lesson in biology.

Ignis shuddered. The simplest task in his life had now become a minefield. Something that had once been soothing was now making him break out in a cold sweat. In the end, he tore off all his clothes, houseguest be damned, and buried himself beneath his sheets, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

When he woke, it was to the smell of coffee. He couldn’t remember ever waking up to the smell of coffee because no one was ever around, _or awake early enough_ , to make it for him. He almost let his nose carry him from bed towards the welcoming aroma until he remembered he was naked. He hurried to make himself decent but couldn’t be bothered to put on more than his spectacles and his trousers. It was _his_ living space after all. He found Gladio sipping at a cup, standing next to the coffee pot. He handed Ignis a steaming mug.

“Thank you.” An enticing plume of heat wafted up at him bringing with it the warm scent of bitter chocolate, almonds and just a hint of tobacco. Ignis had at least seven different varieties of coffee in his small pantry. Gladio had managed to brew his favorite. He wondered if it had been a conscious decision or if the other man had simply selected one at random.

A small war waged itself in Ignis’s head. He wanted to sit and enjoy his coffee in solitude as he did every morning before the storm, ie Prince Noctis, descended on him for the day. But he also wanted to sit and enjoy Gladiolus, who was still clad only in form-fitting black boxers. There was no way he could concentrate on both at the same time. In the end, his libido won out over his routine and he sat across from Gladio, letting his coffee go cold while admiring the view.

“I’m not totally helpless in the kitchen, Iggy.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“You aren’t drinking your coffee. I can make coffee. Drink it, I promise it tastes fine. I know you never set foot out in the world before your coffee. It’s the least I can do for taking up space on your couch last night. And for eating the breakfast you’re gonna make this morning. You did say you were making breakfast. Don’t think I forgot.”

“I would never presume that you would forget about the promise of food. Is there something in particular you would like?”

_Why would you ask him that?!_

Ignis coughed to keep from cursing aloud. It was far too dangerous to make something Gladio specifically requested and a sure way to introduce emotion into a situation he needed to keep completely emotionless.

“I’m down for whatever you were gonna make Noct. Just don’t make it too sweet. And try to keep the carb count down. And maybe no butter.”

Ignis laughed. There was no reason Gladio’s predictability should make him smile and yet, it always seemed to. “You’ve just managed to describe the exact _opposite_ of anything I can convince Noctis to eat.”

“Well you’re always bitching about his diet. Here’s your excuse to make him something healthy. I’ll take the heat for it.”

Gladio smiled. And Ignis _melted_.

“As you wish.” He muttered and turned away lifting his coffee to his lips so he could hide behind the cup.

Gladio rose and shuffled about the room collecting his clothes. Ignis watched as he dressed. He thought it should feel strange, sharing sleepy morning coffee in his room and watching his best friend pull on his trousers, but it didn’t. It felt... _natural_. He felt centered and relaxed in a way he never felt in the mornings when the schedules and tasks of the day loomed over him.

He felt so relaxed in fact that he failed to notice his _throbbing_ erection, brought to life by the little scene of domestic bliss he was privately pretending at.

Ignis clenched his jaw and shifted in his seat. “Why don’t you go and wake up Noct and I’ll bring breakfast up to his room for you both.”

“How ‘bout I take him for a workout and we’ll meet you in the garden. Food tastes better outside.”

“Yes, fine.” Ignis would have agreed to anything just to make him leave.

“Alright, see ya.”

No sooner had Gladio waved goodbye and the door shut behind him than Ignis raced into the shower to take care of himself. It was both pathetic and perfect and it only took seconds before he spilled over his soapy hand breathing out Gladio’s name in relief. He couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror afterwards but the shameful deed had to be done if he was going to make it through the morning without baking lust-flavored scones that could serve as a cure for erectile dysfunction.

A short while later, after Ignis had cleansed himself of guilty pleasures and dressed, he installed himself in the corner unofficially reserved for him in the main kitchen. A countertop covered with ingredients sat in front of him. His skills were sufficient to assure that Noctis would never know the scones he was going to prepare were made to suit Gladio’s tastes instead of his. That is, if he could could actually manage to make his hands move to bake them.

Somehow, between masturbating to relieve an uncontrollable desire to fuck his coworker and gathering up food like nothing untoward had just happened, Ignis had fooled himself into thinking he’d have a solution to the problem by the time he was ready to begin cooking. Unfortunately, he did not. In fact, just brooding over it was making him picture Gladio naked on his couch all over again.

He could _not_ do this.

Now that he’d acknowledged these feelings, they were fierce and they were savaging his mental discipline. He couldn’t continue like this, second guessing everything. It was both embarrassing and annoying. He had to focus on his duty.

 _Duty_.

Suddenly, the task became clear and he knew what to do. Duty. It was a simple, straightforward thing. And it was a thing woven into Ignis’s very soul. No matter what happened in life he knew he could fall back on his duty. It was something he could fill his head with, to the exclusion of all else. Infusing food with purpose, diligence and service to his King was as safe as he could make things. If his cooking was an instrument that could force feelings on people, then love of duty was the most harmless thing he could think of to weaponize.

_And perhaps it would motivate Noctis to do a useful princely thing or two as well._

So Ignis cooked. The coconut flour was light and fragrant and as he worked it into dough he thought of the kingdom. Of Insomnia and the land beyond the Wall. Of it’s trials and troubles. He thought of how he wanted to lighten the load of his tireless monarch and how one day that monarch would be Noctis. He would do anything to serve the line of Lucis.

Honey and cranberries were gently folded in, sugary and tart by turns. Duty could be sweet, filled with pride and pleasure, but it could also sting with burden, the taste of it turning sour. One should never be too proud of one’s position, never linger in pleasure. But, it was also wrong to think only of hardships and hard work. A good scone had balance. And duty must also always have balance.

When the pastries came from the oven they were lovely, hot, soft and crumbly. Perfectly fine to eat on their own, but duty called for something more. The marmalade he dolloped on the plates was cool and inviting, encouraging that each bite of scone be taken with a vibrant and exciting bite of preserve, as one must tackle duty with both determination and excitement.

The tray of food shook softly in Ignis’s hands as he carried it up to his friends. Through sheer force of will, _and duty_ , he hadn’t thought of Gladiolus once while he was cooking.

_It had to have worked. Nothing inappropriate could possibly come from the Prince and his Shield eating this breakfast._

The statements sounded firm in his head, but sweat was still beading at his brow when he entered a small clearing in the gardens. Noctis was face down in the grass with Gladio standing over him.

“Gladio!” Ignis growled. “It is barely dawn. Must you be so aggressive before he even eats?” Ignis set the tray on the ground and knelt to help the Prince up.

“Aw come on, we were just doing jump squats. I didn’t even touch him.”

Noctis groaned when Ignis pulled him to sitting. “Uggghhh foooood…” He said as he reached out for a scone. “ _Finally_.”

Ignis swatted his hand away and gestured they should move to a nearby table set with chairs. Noct and Gladio sat while Ignis poured tea, his hands still faintly tremulous. When Gladio picked up a scone slathered in marmalade Ignis held his breath.

“These taste different than the ones you normally make.” Noctis commented while he ate.

“Do they taste _bad_?” Ignis asked.

“Nope. They’re fine. Really good. Just sweet enough. Actually, I can’t even believe you’re eating these for breakfast, big guy. You hate this kinda stuff.”

Noctis’s chatter distracted Ignis for only a moment but in that moment Gladio had managed to eat three scones.

“Yeah well, once in a while never hurts. Besides, how do you know Ignis didn’t magically make them healthy and you just can’t tell?” Gladio quirked a secret smile at Ignis and winked.

Ignis frowned deeply. “As long as everyone is satisfied, there is no need to speculate about my culinary techniques. Rest assured, everything I feed his Highness is perfectly acceptable for a balanced diet.”

Gladio kept smiling and kept quite while Ignis went over the schedule for the day with Noctis.

When Noct’s plate was empty and his teacup drained, Ignis hesitantly asked, “How do you feel Highness…” Then he added, so as not to sound suspicious, “...about the plan for the day?”

“Great!” The Prince clapped his hands together once. “You think my dad has time to come down to the shooting range to see me at target practice? He asked me about it the other day and I wanna show him what I can do. And then I can ask him if he wants me to come to inspect the Wall with him the next time he goes. A prince has to do his duty ya know.”

Ignis sighed inwardly with relief. “I’ll text His Majesty’s secretary right now so he can block a bit of time later before the King’s schedule gets mired down.”

“Awesome. And hey, Gladio, I don’t have to meet up with you again today since we already worked out right? Duty is one thing. Freakin’ jump squats are another.”

Gladio was staring off into space. Ignis noticed he had one fist clenched atop the table, and the other clenched in his lap.

“What? Uh, yeah, we’re good kid. Nice job this morning. Anyway, I got some stuff I have to do for my dad later, so I’ll just see you tomorrow.”

Noctis smiled from ear to ear and stood. “Okay. I’m gonna go shower. I’ll meet you downstairs Iggy. Thanks for breakfast.”

Even after Noctis left them, Gladio continued to sit in silence. Not a crumb of food was left from their meal.

“Gladio...do you need assistance later on? You mentioned something you must do for Master Clarus?”

“Haha!” Gladio snapped out of his reverie with a loud outburst followed by a long, slow sigh. He cast his gaze down to his empty plate.

“I wish you could help me out Iggy but _this_ is something I gotta do on my own. My old man set up another marriage meeting this afternoon. I promised him I’d go. Since I promised, I was definitely going to go but I wasn’t going to really _try_ , you know? I’ve been thinking about it over breakfast though, and now I think I want to actually do my best and make an effort. If it doesn’t work out it doesn't work out, but I gotta keep an open mind and at least give it a shot. I have a duty to my family. That’s what’s most important. Right?”

Gladio looked over at him, eyes worried, sad, troubled, _beautiful_. The single searching question he asked hung in the air between them as if waiting to be knocked down, as if he _wanted_ Ignis to knock it down, to say ‘ _No! No. Fuck duty. Be true to yourself instead!’_

Ignis wanted to _scream_. At himself. At Gladiolus. At family and at godsdamned _duty_.

“Right.” Ignis’s subdued agreement tasted not of scones and marmalade. It tasted of ash and ruin. “You are right Gladio. Duty must always come first.”


	4. Tea and Timing

The training hall was cold and dark. It suited Ignis’s dark mood. With an exhale and a step, he thrust his polearm out in front of him to slay an imaginary daemon. Would that it was his own chest being pierced by the blade. It might have relieved the sting of regret stabbing at his heart.

He was an _epic_ fool. His only saving grace was that no one was around to see him wallowing in the sad irony of his misdeeds. Noctis had been such a dutiful Prince earlier, _thanks to Ignis’s scones,_ he and Regis went together that afternoon to travel to the Wall along with the Marshal and Master Clarus. They were not to return until the following day. With Gladio off on his arranged date, _another gods-be-damned side effect of breakfast,_ Ignis had no distractions from spending an entire night with nothing but his own idiocy for company.

Disgusted all over again at the events of the day, he swung his weapon wide and leapt backwards, head over feet, hoping the acrobatics would shake off his foul mood. When he landed, his belly rumbled in protest. He hadn’t eaten anything since those scones. The mere thought of preparing food made his stomach turn.

He leaned on his lance and hung his head. He had no idea what he’d hoped to accomplish by sparring with shadows. It certainly wasn’t helping him avoid thinking about Gladiolus. Or his feelings for him. Or the date he was on at that very moment. With someone else. Or how he’d inadvertently coerced the man into going on said date with someone else against his will and then agreed with him that, yes, duty dictated he must go.

He was an _epic_ fool. An epic fool that wasn’t even sure what ‘his feelings’ for Gladiolus were exactly.

Ignis had always thought love to be mostly contextual. He loved his work even if it had molded him at an age too young to recognize the gravity of it. At this point, his very identity was so intertwined with his job he needed it for personal satisfaction if nothing else. He loved Noctis unconditionally, of that he was certain, for there was no way he could put up with him otherwise. And since most of his daily life revolved around Noctis, and he generally enjoyed his daily life, it appeared he needed Noctis too. But Gladio? Did he _need_ Gladio? Was he malcontent without him?

He was comfortable with Gladio. There weren’t many people he could say that about. He felt no reason to prevaricate around him, no reason to hold back his opinions, no reason to curb his actions in front of him. Gladio knew him and knew why he said things, why he did things and he accepted them. Even if he sometimes disagreed with them. Unquestionably he loved Gladio’s appearance but so did everyone who’d ever seen the man without a shirt on, which was, in fact, everyone. And if this evening’s agitation was any indication, he was apparently malcontent without his presence nearby. _But did he love him?_

“Why are you up here training in the dark?”

Ignis lifted his head and turned towards whoever dared intrude on his moment of confusion and self-flagellation.

Nyx Ulric waved one hand at him in greeting. When he waved his other hand, fire jumped from his fingertips to one of ceremonial torches in a corner of the room.

“That’s better. Torchlight is easier on the eyes. And I have to say, Ignis, you’re pretty easy on the eyes like this too.” Nyx gestured up and down at Ignis’s appearance.

Ignis was unable to hold in a disgusted huff. He’d removed his shirt quite a while ago thinking he wasn’t likely to run into anyone else in the training hall on a beautiful Insomnian Friday evening. But, as he’d already established, he was a fool and should have known better.  On a good day, he considered Nyx cocky and far too openly confident in both his abilities and his looks. On a day like today, Ignis considered him positively insufferable. Nyx was either not offended by Ignis’s obvious annoyance or he didn’t care, continuing to smile and talk.

“Sorry for barging in and admiring the view but I’m not used to seeing you looking so casual. And I’m not used to seeing anyone else up here after hours. I like your hair down, by the way.” Nyx pointed at Ignis’s bangs that had fallen into his eyes with sweat and exertion.

“I was simply looking for some silence and solitude. As it seems I’ve failed, I’ll be leaving.” Ignis dissolved his weapon and moved towards the door. When he tried to pass Nyx, the Glaive stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, wait. I didn’t mean to chase you out, I come up here late too sometimes to clear my head. If I promise not to flirt, you wanna spar?”

Ignis looked down at Nyx’s hand. The touch was companionable and innocent and surprisingly, Nyx seemed sincere. It also suddenly struck him how... _null_ Nyx’s hand felt. It stirred him not at all. It was just there. And yet all he need do was picture Gladio’s hand in its place, touching his bare skin, and his gut knotted inside him with some tortuous mix of excitement and delight.

Ignis closed his eyes and forced the thought away. The last thing he wanted right now was to go back to his empty bed to ruminate until morning so, against his better judgement, he began to seriously consider Nyx’s offer.

“Are you even capable of not flirting?”

“Hahaha maybe not, but I’m mostly harmless, promise. Anyway, you look like you need to blow off some steam. And like you don’t really want to be alone, no matter what you say. I know the feeling. Come on. Stay.” Nyx removed his hand and materialized a pair of blades. “You’re not bad with daggers yourself right? Maybe I can teach you a thing or two, eh Crownsguard?”

“You are welcome to try.” Ignis brought his own daggers to hand and before he knew it he was engaged in combat with Nyx. Ignis typically only sparred with Gladiolus or Noctis. Fighting with Nyx had some similarities to Gladio. Like Gladio, the man didn’t shut up the entire time. Taunting, joking, offering tips or compliments, eyes alight and clearly enjoying himself. Like Noctis though, his moves were quick and fluid with an added grace that spoke to his maturity. He hoped Noctis would be such a formidable fighter someday.

Before long, Ignis was exhausted and if they were keeping score, Nyx wasn’t very far ahead. The other man was older and much more experienced so Ignis was simply pleased he’d managed a few good hits. And despite Ignis’s initial distaste for the interaction, when they decided to stop, both out of breath and flushed, he realized he’d been so distracted that nearly an hour had passed without him thinking about Gladio.

“Thanks, that was fun.” Nyx reached out to shake Ignis’s hand. “Like I said, I was surprised to find _you_ up here of all people but I’m glad I did. We should do this again.”

Ignis shook Nyx’s hand and responded with a nod and a noncommittal “Mm”.

Nyx sheathed his weapons and handed Ignis his shirt. “So why _are_ you up here all alone on a Friday night? Where’s the Prince and that sorry meathead that calls himself a Shield?”

“His Highness is with the King.” Ignis said, then he tersely added, “And in the absence of Noctis, Gladiolus’s whereabouts are none of my concern.”

“Uh-huh. Okay then.”

There was a brief moment of awkward silence that was broken by Ignis’s stomach growling again.

Nyx capitalized on the sound. “Hungry? Me too. Wanna get something to eat? My favorite izakaya is just a couple blocks from the Citadel. We can walk. Best yakitori in Insomnia. Come on.”

Nyx goaded and Ignis found himself considering yet another proposal. He _was_ hungry. He did _not_ want to cook. Nyx had provided a convenient distraction so far and he still did not want to face sitting in his bed all night staring at the ceiling and reviewing all the ways he’d gone wrong in life recently. Besides, having dinner with coworkers after a long day was a normal activity for most people, even though he’d never done it with anyone besides Noct and Gladio. What did he have to lose?

“Fine. Lead the way.”

They separated to shower and change their clothes and then he and Nyx met back up on the main staircase so they could walk to dinner together. As it turned out, Nyx was a wonderful storyteller and he had quite a few tales of Gladio getting his tail handed to him by Cor during training sessions.

Before he knew it, Ignis was laughing as they strolled slowly through the Palace District. The streets were crowded and the air was crisp. The night sky was clear and lovely, the buzz of the city was energizing and slowly Ignis began feeling a bit better. He would eat. The night would end. Morning would come and he would resume his routine. With Gladio or without, Ignis had a place in the world and duties to fulfill, and that was what was most important. Perhaps the scones from breakfast had affected him after all.

Ignis smiled to himself in congratulations for having successfully shaken off most of his moody malaise. As ever though, the gods giveth and the gods taketh away.

His short-lived smile was wiped from his face when they arrived at Nyx’s izakaya. Just down the road waiting to cross at an intersection, Ignis saw a man standing taller than everyone around him. Gladio was dressed smartly and he had his hair tied back. A style that Ignis secretly favored because it accentuated his deep set eyes and square jaw. He was speaking with a woman who clung to his arm. _Clung_. She was, of course, stunning. She had the look of the aristocracy, full of poise and gentility, and Ignis had to admit to himself they looked attractive together.

He was unprepared, however, for exactly how much like knives in his eyeballs it would feel to actually _see_ Gladio with someone else. Not just a rumor or an intangible idea but in the flesh. With a flesh and blood _other person_ who was not a part of them, not a part of the brotherhood of Noctis, Gladio and even Prompto. Not a part of their small camaraderie that Ignis has always considered safe and sacred. _And she was touching him._

Flames rose up through Ignis’s body and if he’d opened his mouth he thought they might have come shooting out. Simultaneously, an icy chill prickled down his spine at the sight of Gladio, all charm and smiles and good looks, charming, smiling and looking down at his date.

Ignis thought Nyx was talking but all he heard was white noise and the entire city around him disappeared as he froze on the pavement and gawked at the ‘happy couple’ on their first prospective marriage date. The white noise turned to blaring sirens when Gladio and the woman crossed the street...and headed right for where he and Nyx were standing.

Ignis _tried_ to move. He’d never tried harder at anything in his life but he simply could not make his feet leave the spot where they were cemented to the ground. And then it got worse. It wasn’t enough that he was a fool, he was apparently a fool that was also cursed by the gods because while Ignis struggled to escape, _Gladio saw him._ Their eyes met. Gladio blinked and smiled even wider. Then he raised his hand to wave in acknowledgement.

It was too much. It was too much and it spurred Ignis into action. He could _not_ stay to exchange pleasantries with Gladio and _that woman_. Whoever she was, he didn’t care. He didn’t care to be introduced. He didn’t care to hear her voice or shake her hand. He didn’t care to hear how much fun they were having. And he didn’t care to have the knives in his eyes twisted as he bemoaned his situation.

He could question it no longer. He loved Gladiolus. _Which meant he had to get the hell out of there._

He shoved Nyx through the establishment’s doorway and ducked inside after him. But not before he caught a glimpse of Gladio’s face falling in disappointment.

“What the hell…?” Nyx started angrily but then he must have noticed Ignis’s wide eyes and panting breaths. “Hey, you alright? You look like you just saw a daemon.”

“I...I’m fine. I’m sorry, I just...I’m feeling a touch lightheaded is all. I really should have eaten something earlier.”

“You are looking pretty pale. Let’s sit down and get some food in you. Sorry I worked you out so hard.”

“It’s quite alright.” Ignis said as he allowed Nyx to lead him to a seat at the end of the bar. Ignis sat and Nyx ordered for them. It was for the best since he didn’t trust himself to even _order_ food at that point. The first thing set in front of them was a bottle and two glasses.

Nyx offered to pour. “You drinkin’ or you wanna wait ‘til you eat?”

Ignis snatched the bottle out of Nyx’s hand and poured a drink for himself. He threw it back, savoring the burn and the rush to his head. He had an uncontrollable urge to bleach this entire day from his consciousness and alcohol was the easiest way to do it. He wasn’t driving, Noct wasn’t around to see him like this and neither was anyone else whose opinion he cared about. He immediately poured himself another glass before he handed the bottle back.

“Wow man, take it easy until you eat something. What has you so weird tonight? You’re usually all business all the time. Now I find you half naked shadow boxing, agreeing to come out for a bite with me and then drinking like a Glaive who just got back from the field. Not that I’m not enjoying the show, believe me, you could get a guy to fall for you real fast like this. Well, you could get a guy to fall for you real fast normally too, I’m just sayin’ it’s fun seeing a different side of you.”

Ignis didn’t respond. He let Nyx talk and when the food came, he ate. He was sure supper was delicious but his senses were too dulled by booze and disappointment to taste it. It wasn’t long before Ignis was fabulously drunk but intoxication had the opposite effect he was hoping for. Mixed in with the blurry images of the bar around him and Nyx beside him were phantom spectres of Gladio’s face, echoed sounds of his deep voice and somehow, sitting in a bar crowded with people, Ignis felt more lonely than he’d ever allowed himself to accept.

“Alright Ignis, you’re done.” Nyx put their most recent bottle of many out of his reach. “I can see it in your eyes. Anymore and you’ll be regretting it tomorrow.”

“I do believe I’ve past that point already.” Ignis could do nothing but laugh darkly at himself.

“How ‘bout I walk you home?”

“There is no need. It’s late. I can make it back to the Citadel on my own, thank you.” Ignis slid from his stool and stumbled before his feet even hit the floor. Nyx caught his arm and steadied him.

“No way. I’m going with you. I don’t even want to think about how many people will come after me if I let something happen to you so let’s go.”

Ignis reluctantly took Nyx’s arm and the two of them backtracked their way through the city. The streets were quieter now but Ignis couldn’t tell if the urban noise was dulled by the late hour or his drunken state. Nyx was solid beside him and steady. He murmured words of encouragement as they went. Ignis wondered if Gladio was leading his own date home, whispering tender nothings into her ear as they huddled together against the chill of midnight.

Even drunk he couldn’t escape his regret. Would it have been too forward to just confess to Gladio he was interested in him? To expose it all and let whatever fallout happened happen?

No. Never. Because that wasn’t who Ignis was. He would never risk their working relationship, their friendship, their dynamic with Noctis. Never. But ‘never’ had never felt so terribly empty. He needed to forget this. This whole entire debacle. He needed to escape from this _love_. It was chaos. Complete and utter chaos that was robbing him of his control. He was nothing if he lost his control. And to think that he could be brought so low by _Gladiolus_! He’d known the man since they were both practically still wetting the bed at night. It was _galling_. They were charged to serve Noctis. For life. And that was it, and that was all. It was simple. He needed to take back his control and his common sense.

To that end, with good intentions, he made a bad decision.

Nyx helped him unlock the door to his quarters and the two of them lingered in the entryway. “Are you gonna be okay from here, Ignis?” Nyx still had an arm around his shoulders and a hand at his waist. He grinned. “Do you need me to hold your hair back while you puke or anything?”

“No nothing like that, but perhaps…” The bad decision washed over him like a wave. In the dim moonlight, Nyx was handsome, kind, with a wide smile, dark hair, light eyes and a beautiful body. Ignis leaned over and kissed him. When their lips touched, he felt Nyx go rigid with shock, but Ignis pressed forward, running his fingers up through the other man’s hair and clasping tight. It wasn’t long before Nyx not only relaxed against him, but eagerly kissed back.

Ignis was dizzy. _So dizzy._ It felt so good to be close to someone, to kiss someone. Even if it wasn’t who he really wanted to kiss. He held Nyx tighter. He deepened their contact and tilted his head to taste more of the spirits and spice on the other man’s tongue. He felt desire pool inside him and his heart beat faster. When Nyx moaned he almost forgot about Gladio, almost, almost…

Until Nyx pulled away with a gasp, gripped Ignis’s shoulders and kept him at arm’s length.

“Ignis…” He stuttered. “Fucking hell, Ignis, you really know how to tempt a guy, but I’d rather we do this when you’re sober...if you still want to when you’re sober that is.”

Ignis straightened his spectacles that had gone askew and tried to focus on Nyx’s face, of which there seemed to be two. “What? What do you mean?” Even in this state he could tell his speech was slurred and his tone uneven.

_What was he doing? What was he thinking?_

“I’m pretty sure all those same people who’d hunt me down if I didn’t get you home safe would straight up murder me if they found out I took advantage of you drunk. Plus, I’m not that kinda guy. And neither are you by the way, in case you forgot. I’m not sure what’s up with you today but if you wanna talk about it when you sober up tomorrow, I’ll be all ears. I really liked spending time together tonight so I’m gonna leave my number on the table for you okay?”

Nyx practically carried him to the couch, _that still smelled of Gladio_ , and Ignis fell onto it muddled and dejected. Nyx scribbled something on a slip of paper and set it down on his desk as promised. Ignis said nothing further but Nyx came back over to him and stole one more soft kiss on his lips. He whispered against them, “You don’t know how much I would have _loved_ to keep going. So call me. Please?”

And with that, Nyx was gone.

Ignis passed out almost immediately. He was lucky enough to have dreamless sleep until sunlight stabbed at him from the window.

He stirred on the couch and took off his glasses but didn’t dare open his eyes. His face was sore from having slept in his specs so he rubbed at his nose trying to soothe the ache. It was only then he noticed his entire head was throbbing. He tried to sit up but his stomach roiled at the movement. He made it to the toilet just in time to _not_ vomit all over his living room. With a tremendous amount of effort he cleaned himself up and showered but he didn’t have the energy to dress. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to sit on the couch. As he sat, he noticed the note Nyx left him last night presumably with his number on it.

People had always told Ignis how tremendously lucky he was to have a gifted memory. _Perfect for an advisor to the future King_ , they would say. Unfortunately, his gift allowed him to recall in vivid detail every second of the previous day, even those seconds saturated with alcohol. He would never be able to look Nyx in the face again. He would never be able to look Gladio in the face again. Noctis would surely sense that something was wrong with him as soon as he saw him and then he would never be able to look Noctis in the face again either. For a brief and treasonous moment he considered defecting to Tenebrae to seek work with Prince Ravus so he wouldn’t have to see anyone in Lucis ever again, but his flight response was fleeting.

He’d already spent a whole day wallowing in defeat. There was no sense wasting another day in morose reflection. Noctis would be home soon and the world would continue to turn whether he’d behaved like an _absolute_ _jackass_ yesterday or not. At least he would have the morning to recover.

Steeling his resolve, he slowly rose to brew himself some tea. He had just the recipe to cure his hangover in short order and then he would dress and figure out exactly how to put the pieces of his dignity back together.

From his pantry, he gathered several small containers and he set some water to boil. Into a teapot he dropped the ingredients. Dried chamomile flowers, calming and warm. Fennel seeds and ginger to settle his stomach. And peppermint leaves to invigorate and motivate. He tried the best he could to focus on the clean scent of each herb, but regret lingered all over him and the normally pleasant aromas only made him more nauseous. Out of every pore, he oozed feelings of shame and guilt. His remorse for his behavior and the mess he’d made of things would not be forgotten anytime soon.

He would simply have to force himself to go about his life as usual, as if the previous day had never happened. The next time he saw Nyx he would own up and admit he’d been troubled by a personal matter, but assure him the matter was under control. He would thank him for looking after him, apologize for accosting him and then they could go back to being workplace acquaintances.

The next time he saw Gladio...well, the next time he saw Gladio, he decided he would bring up nothing at all having to do with the man’s personal life. It was none of his business anyway. They would discuss Noctis and their duties and it would be as it always was. As for his feelings, he would have to find a better way to overcome them than sparring, getting drunk and trying to seduce a random man into his bed. He was confident that given enough time, he would figure something out.

 _He would be fine_. _Because he had no other choice._

He’d almost talked himself into it when there was a knock on his door. Ignis held his breath, thinking maybe he could ignore the early visitor but after more insistent knocking, someone called out to him. “Hey, Iggy! It’s me, you awake yet?”

Ignis rushed over to keep Gladio from waking up the rest of the Citadel with his banging and shouting. He flung the door open.

“Gladio hush! If I wasn’t awake already, your racket surely would have done the job. Now come in before you bother anyone else!”

Gladio stepped inside, giving Ignis’s wet hair and damp towel a sideways glance. “I was hoping you’d be up. I’ve been wanting to talk to you all night. I saw you outside that bar and tried to wave last night. Didn’t you see me? Who were you with by the way?”

_Shit. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit!_

“I, um, yes I...I saw you. I suppose I didn’t want to disrupt your date. With Noct away, I was training late last night and then went out for some fresh air and food. I’m embarrassed to say I overindulged a bit, so I was just making some tea. I apologize for my appearance though, I should dress and make myself decent, please excuse me for a moment.”

Once Ignis started talking the words came out in one unbroken paragraph of nonsense after which he practically sprinted into his bedroom. While reciting every curse word he knew, he got dressed and attempted to make himself presentable. If he was going to fall on his sword he should at least look his best while doing it. He had no idea what he was going to say to Gladio when he went back out there. Just as he’d complained to himself last night, that infuriatingly gorgeous man flung his entire world into chaos. It was intellectually untenable that love could be this upsetting. It was exasperating and intolerable.

When he emerged from his bedroom, at least _looking_ respectable even if he didn’t _feel_ respectable, Ignis was greeted by a terrifying replay of the previous morning. Gladio was sipping at a steaming cup of tea and holding one out for Ignis.

“The water was boiling, so I finished brewing the tea. Here you go. You hungover or something?”

It was too late. Gladio had already taken a drink of it.

 _What the bloody hell had he been thinking about when he was making that tea?_ Ignis was too upset and his head too foggy to remember clearly. Of course his perfect memory would fail him now. Had he just been thinking about how nauseous he was? Or had he been lamenting his drunken night, avoidance of his best friend and attempt at a one night stand?

When Ignis didn’t take the cup he was offered, too busy _dying_ inside his own head, Gladio set it on the countertop.

“Okay then, sorry I barged in so early since you’re not feeling good, can you just gimme a call when Noct is back and then maybe we can meet up this afternoon?”

Ignis nodded his head. “Yes, of course. I’m...I’m sorry, I’m not quite myself right now…”

“It’s alright, I’ll just talk to you later. See ya.”

Ignis barely registered Gladio leaving and the click of the door behind him. It was only after he left that Ignis realized his friend’s voice had been low and soft, almost sad, and his usually bright morning demeanor seemed crestfallen after Ignis had come out of his bedroom.

The reason became clear when Ignis noticed Nyx’s note, that he’d left on the desk, was now crumpled on the countertop next to Gladio’s unfinished tea.


	5. Milkshakes and Surprises

****- _Ignis, I hope we get a chance to talk more next time, Nyx-_

Ignis stared down at the handwritten words, accompanied by Nyx’s phone number, trying to work out how Gladio might have interpreted it. There were several possibilities. None of them were good.

The most innocent and best possible interpretation was exactly how it was written: that he and Nyx had talked, _and only talked_ , and Nyx expressed a desire to talk more. _And only talk_.

It was nigh impossible that Gladio interpreted the message that way. And even if he had, it would still beg the question, _why had Ignis been talking with Nyx in the first place?_ In his private rooms. In the middle of the night.

The second, more likely interpretation was by far the worst. It involved reading between the lines with a heavy amount of innuendo.

- _Ignis, I hope we get a chance to (actually) talk more next time (since all we did this time was have sex and clearly we’re going to be doing more of that next time too), Nyx-_

The truth was somewhere in between.

It positively mortified Ignis to think that Gladio would assume he was romantically involved with someone else. Never mind that he’d spent the better part of his morning so far convincing himself he could never pursue Gladio. That didn’t mean he wanted Gladio picturing him fucking Nyx. Ignis cringed. His mortification was so complete that he had no energy left to panic over what effects Gladio might be suffering from drinking the tea.

Ignis eventually finished it all himself. He almost poured the whole pot down the drain out of sheer frustration but pointless spite against a beverage wasn’t going to help his hangover so he ended up drinking it. The remedy quickly cleared his headache and settled his stomach. His only ills now were seemingly incurable.

It wasn’t as if he could simply find Gladio and blurt out that he _did not_ fuck Nyx. While it was the truth, it still felt tainted by a lie. He _had_ kissed Nyx, with every drunken intention of fucking him. His only saving grace had been Nyx’s restraint. If Ignis couldn’t tell Gladio outright that he and Nyx did not have sex he certainly couldn’t tell him that he and Nyx didn’t have sex _and_ that he was glad because the only person he actually wanted to have sex with was Gladio.

Ignis groaned and cringed again. He hated going round and round in circles like this, wanting something but knowing all the very good reasons he couldn’t have it but then wanting it even more. He threw away Nyx’s note and just as he was working up the courage to leave his room and face the world his phone rang. He was never so happy to hear Noct’s voice.

_“Hey. We’re back.”_

“Welcome home.” Ignis said. “You sound tired.” Relief flooded him. Having Noctis present seemed to set things at least marginally back to rights.

“Yeah. I didn’t sleep much last night. I’m gonna go crash in my own bed for a while. Can you wake me up for lunch? Let’s go get burgers and shakes.”

“Shall I see if Prompto will join us?”

“Sure and tell Gladio he should come. His dad said he had a date last night and he asked me to find out how it went. He said Gladio never tells him anything. So don’t forget to ask him about it later, Specs.”

Ignis forced out a neutral response. “Why, pray tell Highness, would _I_ ask him about it if Master Clarus entrusted _you_ with this task?”

“Because I don’t care that much. And I’ll forget. Besides you love knowing everything about everything. I’m sure you would’ve asked him anyway.” Noctis didn’t wait for Ignis to respond. He yawned, said goodbye, and then hung up.

Ignis put on his jacket, pocketed his phone and walked towards his door like a man headed to the gallows. As equally fucked as a man headed to the gallows, he was a man about to have burgers and shakes with the person he was in love with. Just so he could hear all the details about his date with someone else.

While Noctis took a morning nap, Ignis busied himself with minor errands and odd jobs around the Citadel. He went through the motions of each task but his thoughts were entirely preoccupied by Gladio. He went over fifteen different ways to invite him to lunch with them. He practiced fifty different nonchalant questions he could ask about his date. He came up with five hundred excuses for having spent the evening with Nyx and five thousand explanations for that note. By the time he was due to wake Noct he had calculated every possible way to preserve his pride over the course of the next few hours. He was ready.

And then, like a coward, he opted to just send Gladio a text telling him where he could meet them.

Noctis grumbled about wanting more sleep while Ignis pulled back the curtains in his bedroom. He only half listened, choosing instead to berate himself for continually failing when it came to normal human interactions that others took for granted. He was expected to guide the future King of Lucis but somehow the simplest aspects of falling in love confounded him. _He hadn’t planned for this._

As if proving he was ill-equipped to navigate his own personal life, Gladio texted back a response:

_-wtf don’t I get a ride too? you know i hate driving in weekend traffic. im coming up to noct’s room now. wait there for me so we can all go together-_

So much for limiting exposure to group interaction only. Noctis was bound to fall asleep again in the car leaving Ignis essentially alone with Gladio for the duration of the ride. Noctis caught him frowning at his phone.

“Is everyone coming?” He asked.

“Yes. Prompto said he would already be near the restaurant so he’ll meet us there. And Gladiolus is on his way up here right now.”

Noctis dressed and Ignis tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the Prince to finish styling his hair and waiting for Gladio to arrive. When he finally did arrive, instead of worrying over how to offer a casual yet aloof greeting, his worry was directed at a bandage around the other man’s hand.

“What happened to you? Did you hurt yourself?” Ignis was aware his concern was disproportionate to the obviously minor injury but it gave him something to focus on that wasn’t Gladio’s handsome face. He almost reached out to grab his hand, but thought better of it at the last second.

“Eh, it’s nothin’. Just an accident when I was sparring earlier.”

“Why didn’t you use a healing potion? They’re stocked in the main training hall.”

_Are you his mother? Shut up! Why do you care?_

Gladio waved his hand around to show it still worked. “It’s a scratch, why waste a potion?”

Noctis finally joined them. “What’s up?”

Ignis started to turn towards Noct, but mid-motion he was pulled off balance by Gladio who gathered him up to stand beside him. He held Ignis close with one heavy arm draped over his shoulders to keep him in place. Gladio gave Noct a playful grin.

“Iggy here is just worried about me, that’s all. Got a little banged up sparring this morning. It’s fine. We ready to go? I’m starving.”

“Yup.” Noctis walked out of his room expecting them to follow.

But Gladio didn’t let him go. Ignis’s insides squirmed but he kept his body still. The other man was a like wall of solid rock. He felt like a little woodland creature caught in some sort of trap. _What the hell is this? What is he supposed to do?_ Neither of them said anything and the moment went on for several agonizingly uncertain seconds longer than seemed normal for a joke. Then, Gladio finally released him.

“Come on.” He patted Ignis on the shoulder once then followed Noctis. “I call shotgun.”

It was the force of Ignis’s will alone that moved his feet forward when all he wanted to do was go backwards in time to before he knew what love was. Not that he actually _knew_ anything.

In the car, Noctis fell asleep in the back, as expected, and Gladio sat next to Ignis in the front as he announced he would. Ignis prayed in his head, as he battled through traffic, that no one would speak until they arrived.

“So, you were worried about me, right?”

It was as if Gladio was put on Eos so the gods could laugh at Ignis’s expense.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“My hand. You were worried. I could tell.” Gladio lightly punched him in the arm with his bandaged hand.

Ignis brushed him away while keeping his eyes on the road. “You are supposed to protect Noctis. Of course I would worry about you injuring your sword arm.”

“You know I’m a switch hitter.”

Ignis coughed then slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the car in front of him. “Apologies.” He mumbled.

“Anyway, I could lose a whole arm and still be good to go. And I dunno why Noct bitches when you worry about him. It’s nice. I could get used to it.”

“Please don’t.” Ignis responded dryly as the light turned green. With the awkward topic of conversation and the awkwardness he felt in general, Ignis only then noticed that the two of them were actually talking as they alway had. Easily. Comfortably.

Ignis made everything complicated. He knew this about himself. The truth was that Gladio was the only thing in his life that had always been easy. And here he was trying to make it complicated.

Gladio rambled on about nothing for the rest of the ride and Ignis let him. As if sensing when they finally found a place to park, Noctis woke up and stretched.

“Morning Princess.” Gladio looked back at him. “How many naps have you had so far today? It’s only lunchtime, ya know.”

“Yeah yeah, let’s go find Prompto.”

Prompto was waiting for them outside of his and Noct’s favorite diner. Gladio held the door open and the two boys went inside. Ignis entered after them and as he stepped through, he felt Gladio put a hand at the small of his back to gently push him along.

It was a friendly touch. Easygoing. Relaxed. But, taken in context, it was _odd_. If Ignis were counting, _which he wasn’t,_ this was the fourth time so far today Gladio had touched him for no reason. It wasn’t as if they never touched but this was more _touchy_ than usual. Almost deliberate.

Ignis dismissed the idea as soon as formed. Gladio showed no signs of actually being conscious of the little touches. He was doing it as he did everything. Naturally and instinctively.

The place was crowded but Prompto found an open booth. Noct’s friend slid into one side but instead of Gladio sliding in next to him he reached out and shoved Noctis in beside him.

“Hey! Watch it!” Noct complained at the rough treatment but then settled in next to Prompto.

Ignis stood still, not quite knowing what to do with himself. This was not their typical seating arrangement. Gladio, being the one who took up the most space, usually sat next to Prompto, the one who took up the least. And Ignis sat beside Noctis. Because he always sat beside Noctis. That was just how it was. Until Gladio touched him yet again to ease him down into the empty side of the booth by the shoulder. Then, he sat down next to him.

It was cramped on their side. Too cramped. Ignis was just around six feet tall. Gladio was _well_ _over_ six feet tall and nearly as broad. Ignis could no longer count each individual touch, _not that he was counting in the first place,_ because they were now completely flush against one another by necessity. Their shoulders, their arms, their legs, _his hips, his thighs, his_ …

Ignis bit his lip until he thought he tasted blood. He took a deep breath. The absolute last thing he needed was to think about any of Gladiolus’s body parts that happened to be pressed against him at the moment.

“Alright, I don’t know about you three but I had a great workout this morning so I earned a milkshake.” Gladio raised his hand to wave over a server.

Ignis could at least be relieved that the tea from the morning wasn’t laced with with his feelings of hangover nausea if Gladio was ordering a milkshake. In fact, Gladio seemed overall quite like himself. Perhaps he didn’t consume enough to be affected. There was no way to be certain. Especially since Ignis wasn’t sure which of his troubled emotions from earlier that morning he’d cooked into the tea.

They placed their order with a young woman who stuttered and blushed furiously the entire time all while her fellow servers giggled, pointed and whispered behind their hands that they were sure the young man dressed in all black was the Prince. Ignis saw it was making Noctis uncomfortable and he was about to excuse himself so he could say something privately to the staff, but Prompto, bless him, distracted Noct from the unwanted attention.

“So Noct, did you get any fishing in last night while you were with your dad? It was a really good night for it.”

“No we didn’t get a chance to, but Dad and Clarus told me about this one fish they used to try to catch when they were younger. They said it’s a monster. It only bites at night and it sticks around this one pier down on the east side. Hey! Let’s go tonight. Dad said he never managed to reel one in. I bet I can!”

Fishing was the one thing Ignis didn’t need to manipulate Noctis into being enthusiastic about.

For once, Prompto did not seem to share his enthusiasm. “Awwwww, I caaaaan’t.” He whined. “I failed that government exam last week, remember? The make-up is on Monday. I have to study.” He let his forehead fall dejectedly onto the table with a thud.

“Oh, yeah.” Noctis said smugly. “I aced that thing.” When Ignis glared at him, he qualified his statement. “Well, Ignis helped me study for it.”

Ignis replied with his own dash of smugness. “I could hardly let the Prince of Lucis fail a test on the government he is one day expected _to_ _run_.”

A light bulb then lit up over the Prince of Light’s head. “Hey, why don’t you let Specs help you study? He’ll make sure you pass. Right Specs? _And_ he’ll make you hot chocolate.”

Prompto looked up at Ignis with wide blue doe-eyes, accompanied by an endearing little pout. “Will you Ignis? Really? Please? Pleeeeeaaaaaase?” He lifted his hands, clasped in supplication.

Ignis sighed.

“Aw come on, he’s begging. Just say you’ll do it.” Noctis patted his friend on the back supportively.

“Is this a request or a royal decree, Highness?”

Prompto perked up. “Wait. Can you do that, Noct? Decree stuff?”

Gladio, who had been quietly drinking his milkshake until that point, sputtered out laugher. “Ha! Even if he could, I say he can’t decree shit to me or Ignis until he can beat us in a fight. Which he can’t. So no. _But,_  I’m a nice guy so I’ll go fishing with Noct after dark tonight so Iggy can help you study. Sound good?” He turned to Ignis. “If you can put up with him for a whole night, Iggy, he’s all yours. Anyway, it can’t be as bad as trying to teach this one right?” He jerked his thumb at Noctis.

The decision having been made for him, whether he liked it or not, Ignis agreed to tutor Prompto later at the Citadel while Gladio and Noctis went in search of the “monster” His Majesty failed to catch in his youth.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal speaking of nothing more serious than King’s Knight with Gladio behaving normally enough that Ignis started to feel relief that the tea had not affected him. Ignis was almost enjoying himself.

Until Noctis, _who never remembered to do anything he was told_ , remembered what Master Clarus had asked him to do.

“Hey, Gladio, your dad said you had a date last night. How’d it go?”

 _Of all the graceless, heavy-handed,_ obvious _ways to bring up such a subject!_

And why hadn’t he just waited for Ignis to bring it up? Not that Ignis had any intention of doing so. Noct’s forgetfulness was possibly the most reliable thing about him and to have it falter only to be reliable _now_? About _this_ of all things! Would that His Highness remembered _literally anything else in life_ instead. But no. _No_. _This_ was how he chose to suddenly exercise princely dependability.

As Ignis quietly tried to manage his inner hysteria, Gladio’s mood dramatically and abruptly changed.

“Did my old man tell you to ask me about that?”

Noctis didn’t seem to notice the dark cloud that had moved over his Shield. “Yeah, why?”

Ignis made a mental note to bake Noct some tarts flavored with tact and decorum later on.

“Because that’s just fucking like him and it’s none of his business.”

“Alright, alright, sorry.” Noct retreated easily, _thank the gods._ “I was just curious.”

“Well don’t be. It wasn’t anything special anyway. It was just a blind date. I shouldn’t have even agreed to go in the first place.”

“Not your type, big guy?” Prompto asked with his mouth full.

“Not at all actually, but I told my dad I’d go so I went. And that’s it.”

The topic of conversation ended as abruptly and uncomfortably as it began and they finished lunch in silence. After they left the diner, Prompto convinced Noctis to stop at the arcade next door for a few rounds of Justice Monsters Five. Ignis and Gladio let them be and decided to wait for them outside.

Gladio paced a little and rubbed at the back of his neck while Ignis stood and watched him. After three back-and-forths, he spoke.

“I shouldn’t have snapped at Noct like that huh?”

“You didn’t snap. It was indelicate of him to ask about your private business in such a manner, whether your father requested it of him or not. I would consider this a lesson for him in social etiquette.”

Gladio started pacing again, watching his feet the whole time. “I wish I woulda caught you yesterday when I saw you on the street. It would’ve helped me out. Last night was awful and it’s even worse thinking about it today.”

Ignis _did not_ want to ask. Ignis _had to_ ask.

“Why is that?”

“It’s just such a mess. She was cool, but the whole time I felt guilty. I knew there was no way it was going anywhere, but she didn’t. I felt guilty like I was leading her on, I felt guilty like I was leading my dad on. And now I regret the whole fucking thing.”

 _Regret? Guilt?_ Ignis’s mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. Was this Gladio talking or was it the tea? Regret and guilt had certainly been prominent features of his own emotional state when he made that tea earlier. For all his efforts _not_ to influence Gladio’s life, he seemed to be making a mess of those good intentions at every turn. He had no idea what to say.

“So how’d you end up going out with Nyx last night anyway?” Without Ignis realizing it, Gladio had stopped pacing and was now standing right in front of him, looming and looking down. He flexed his bandaged hand as he asked the question.

“I...uh...it was…” Ignis took a deep breath and straightened his glasses. “He found me training alone late in the evening. We sparred and then decided to eat. It...it was simply something to fill the time with Noct away. I’m afraid I had one drink too many, however, and he was kind enough to walk me back to the Citadel.”

Gladio stepped subtly closer, his light eyes unblinking. Ignis was both humbled and tantalized by them. “It’s not like you to get drunk.”

“It isn’t often I am free of my duties and feel comfortable enough to do so.”

_Why are you being defensive? That is a sure way to make him believe something happened!_

“You’re comfortable around Nyx, but not around me?”

Ignis wanted to throw himself into traffic. This could not possibly get any worse. He was utterly disarmed.

“I...it…”

“Did he try to pick you up?”

“What? I don’t think…”

“You know how he is. If he tried anything while you were drunk, I’ll fucking kill him.”

His stress at its limit, Ignis let out the most sudden and inappropriate burst of laughter he’d ever dared. Amazingly, it seemed to calm Gladio down. “I can assure you he was well aware of the consequences of such actions and tried nothing of the sort.”

“Alright, good. On top of feeling guilty about all that other shit last night, I feel even more guilty about leaving you alone with _him_ of all people. I know I’ve been the one going on and on about dating lately with all the marriage meeting bullshit, but I want you to know you can talk to me about anything too, okay?”

“Yes.” Ignis said softly, nearly unable to speak despite having just agreed on reciprocal communication. “Of course.”

Noctis and Prompto, having grown bored of gaming for the time being, saved Ignis from anymore troublesome forays into his feelings. The four of them puttered around the city for the rest of the afternoon until sunset when Gladio and Noctis excused themselves to go fishing as per the plan while Ignis took Prompto back to the Citadel to study.

Prompto sat on his couch, already looking overwhelmed before they even started, surrounded by his books and his (probably ineffective) notes for the upcoming exam. Ignis set a pot of chocolate in front of him along with two mugs. As Noctis had already essentially made the promise that hot chocolate would accompany the evening’s academic activities, Ignis decided to grant Prompto not only his skills at tutoring but also a bit of magic to help things along. If it was good enough for the Prince it was good enough for his best friend.

“Wow, that smells amazing, Ignis, but I really shouldn’t after those milkshakes at lunch...”

Ignis cut him off. “I’ve made this specifically for you with almond milk and dark chocolate. And no marshmallows. It tastes equally good as what I make for Noctis but it is significantly healthier and much lower in calories.” Ignis did not mention the perseverance, concentration and success he added to the pot, also specifically for Prompto, along with the milk and chocolate.

He would swear he saw grateful tears well up at the corners of Prompto’s eyes. “Thanks Ignis. You’re the best!”

Several book chapters and two pots of chocolate later, rain started pattering against the window. After only a short while, the sprinkle turned into a downpour. Just as Ignis was going to call Gladio to make sure they were on their way home, big fish or no big fish, Gladio texted him.

_-just dropped off Noct. no luck on the fish. damn thing snapped our best line. had to drag his highness away from the pier when it started pouring on us. if i get sick there will be zero mercy for him next time we train. hope the studying went okay. gonna go sleep now. call you tomorrow-_

“Prompto, if you’d like to avoid going home in the rain why don’t you just stay here at the Citadel tonight. Gladio said Noctis is back. He’s probably in his rooms licking his wounds. Apparently he failed to reel in his prey. You, on the other hand, have accomplished quite a bit this evening so I’m certain you’ll have no problem passing your exam with flying colors.”

Prompto thanked him again profusely and then left to comfort Noctis. Finally alone, Ignis attempted to decompress by cleaning up his room. While he placed his living space in order, he tried to grab back some order to his disordered thoughts. He was _exhausted_. He had no idea how emotive people survived. He was looking forward to collapsing in bed and not thinking on guilt, regret or _love_ again at all until morning.

And then there was a knock at his door.

He hoped it was Noctis needing something. He prayed it was Prompto having left something behind. He _wished_ it was Gladio for no other reason than he wished it was him.

Nyx stood in the corridor outside his door. Striking good-looks, lovely blue gaze, wide cheeky grin...and a black eye.

“Hey Ignis. Can I come in?”


	6. Soup and Honesty

“I brought coffee. Does that help my case?”

Nyx held up two cans of Ebony. He was still standing in the hallway after what was a very long and very rude stretch of time where Ignis basically ignored his request for entry and stared at him like a dimwit.

“Hm. Okay. I guess not.” Nyx shrugged. He was the epitome of patience, smiling while he bargained.

Ignis was appalled at his own bad manners, leaving the man to just stand there, holding a gift no less. Despite the fact that it was Ignis’s unsolicited sexual advances towards Nyx that had opened the door to this situation, he couldn’t bring himself to invite the Glaive inside.

“How about if I tell you Gladio knows I’m here?”

Ignis was aware of the exact moment his face betrayed him. He was usually very good at maintaining a stoic exterior. But at that statement, Ignis felt every muscle around his eyes and his mouth twitch involuntarily like a dog’s tail wagging at the sound of its master’s voice. _It was humiliating._

Nyx’s grin expanded. “Ahhh so that’s the price of admission. Well, the big guy doesn’t know I’m physically here right this second but he knows I was planning on coming to talk to you. So whadda ya say? Can we talk? Or I can talk and you can drink your coffee. Huh? Huh?” Nyx waved the cans around again.

Trying to win back some small sliver of his ego, Ignis held his chin up, stepped aside and motioned for Nyx to enter.

“Please. Sit.” He offered. “And may I ask what happened to your eye?”

“Oh, nothing, just a sparring accident.”

“Is that so?”

“What? Don’t believe me?”

“I heard a similar story from someone else this morning.”

“Oh yeah? What a coincidence.”

Nyx sat and gave Ignis the coffee. Ignis sat and drank it, grateful to have something to occupy his hands.

“So did you do okay last night after I left?” Nyx asked with genuine concern. “I was worried about you. Frankly, I wish I would’ve stayed, sex or no sex, but I’m pretty sure if I had, there might be a broken nose to go along with this shiner.” Nyx pointed to the ugly bruise marring his handsome face.

Ignis couldn’t allow himself to act oblivious any longer. This was all his fault. He set down his coffee.

“Nyx, first of all, let me sincerely apologize for my _very_ inappropriate behavior last night. I was troubled by a personal matter, but even so I should not have let it affect my actions towards you.”

Nyx interrupted his mea culpa. “Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself. As long as we’re being honest here, it was seeing you act off the cuff that had me really torn about leaving.” Nyx leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His voice lowered a whole octave. “You’re gorgeous even with that stick up your ass but seeing you act a little wild, _man it was fucking_ _hot_. It’s a real turn on knowing you’re secretly _not_ a stuffy bureaucrat. _And_ I tend to have a protective streak, so believe me it was my pleasure to be able to take care of you even if I didn’t stay to _actually take care of you._ ” Nyx bit his bottom lip as he added that last line.

Ignis closed his eyes and paused before he spoke again to let the double entendre die alongside all of his shame. Nyx appeared to have no shame to begin with so now they were even.

“Speaking of protective streaks, I can only assume that your black eye is the result of an encounter with Gladiolus, given that _he_ was sporting an injury to his hand earlier. I must also therefore apologize on his behalf. Though I do not know the details, _and I am not sure I want to know_ , there can be no excuse for it. Gladio and I have known one another since we were children and we have been responsible for the Prince for just as long. Given his calling in life, it is possible that Gladio’s innate protectiveness towards Noctis has temporarily included myself as well.”

“Wait wait wait…” Nyx waved his hands as if trying to negate Ignis’s whole speech. “You think this,” he pointed to his eye, “is because Gladio felt ' _temporarily protective’_?”

When Ignis didn’t answer what sounded to him like a rhetorical question, Nyx succumbed to a peal of laughter until he was short of breath.

Ignis was beginning to get annoyed. Here he was trying to apologize and Nyx somehow thought it was all a joke. “If you’re quite finished…”

“Stop, no, don’t get mad. Let me explain. And by the way, your cheeks are all red right now. And there’s a little vein at the corner of your forehead that’s pulsing. It’s really amazing how you can pull off being pissed _and_ adorable at the same time.”

“Nyx…”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Look. I may play, but I don’t mess around. I told you last night I don’t mess around with one night stands, but I also don’t mess around when it comes to being honest about what I want. _And I want you Ignis._ ”

Nyx didn’t give him a chance to respond this time. He continued on.

“I want to get to know you better and I’d like for you to get to know me. I think we’d have a lot in common. I really did have a great time with you last night and if you weren’t three sheets I probably would have made a pass at you on my own and hoped for the best. Turns out I got a free kiss and now I can’t stop thinking about it and I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Nyx reached out slowly and placed his hand on Ignis’s knee. Again Ignis was struck by how different the touch made him feel compared to Gladio’s touch. All day long, Gladio’s random innocent touches had thrown his mind into tailspin after tailspin, dizzy with supposition and pained with yearning. Nyx was beautiful, there was no doubt, but his fingertips didn’t electrify. His eyes didn’t make him _burn_ inside.

“Anyway, Ignis, here’s what I was laughing about: Gladio didn’t punch me because he was being protective, even though I’m pretty sure that’s the excuse he’s still trying to sell to himself. Now, I honestly don’t blame him for punching me. Shit happens. Tempers flare. I’m better looking than him, so maybe he wanted to level the playing field…” Nyx smirked and winked. “Whatever. He and I are friends, no harm was done. Plus, I kinda had it coming after I said _you_ kissed _me_.”

There were dungeons in hell that let in more light than the hole Ignis had dug for himself. He winced and though he didn’t mean to moan aloud, it came out anyway. “You _didn’t_. Please say you _did not_ tell him that.”

“In my defense, I was using it _as a defense_ because he wasn’t believing that I didn’t take advantage of you drunk. And while I’m fine with a black eye, I wasn’t looking to die today.”

Ignis let his head fall into his hands.

“So, yeah I had it coming but like I said too, he’s my friend. If it made him feel better, I was happy to let him get in one good shot. Especially after I told him exactly what I’m going to tell you now.”

Ignis could do nothing but brace himself.

“I like you Ignis. And I’m going to try to get you to like me. I know I’m a few years older than you, but we’re all adults here and being older just means I’m done with games and I feel like you’re the kind of guy who can appreciate that. Since I’m not planning on playing games, I told Gladio outright that I’m going to actively pursue you, and he’s free to do the same himself. And then you can decide what you want. Sound good? So. Here’s my opening gambit, because if you’re gonna be a hero, you gotta take risks…”

The hand that hadn’t left Ignis’s knee now moved swiftly to capture his chin, holding him in place for Nyx to swoop in and kiss him. It was soft but passionate. Guileless but alluring. It had just enough force to show deliberate intent, but it was lax enough to allow Ignis every opportunity to escape.

Any other night before, that kiss would have been good enough. It would have been good enough to enjoy for its own sake and perhaps even good enough to let it lead to more, to let Ignis rest from being himself for a time, let it lead to something hot and sweet and _temporary_. But now, ‘temporary’ just wasn't good enough.

There was something, _someone_ , he wanted to hold for longer than a single moment of bliss. He wanted something meaningful and lasting, with someone who not only made him feel absolutely _crazed_ , but also made him feel absolutely at ease. The fact that Ignis could think of nothing but Gladio while he was being kissed by another man made him realize that perhaps he would no longer even be capable of settling for ‘good enough’.

Ignis pulled away from the kiss. “Nyx,” he whispered, “I’m flattered, but I am afraid I’m interested in someone else.”

Nyx hovered close, lips still almost touching and he laughed at him again. “I already knew that, gorgeous. Doesn’t mean I can’t make you aware of all your options.”

After that, Nyx departed without a goodnight or a goodbye, leaving the door open to future interactions between them that Ignis had no intention of courting. Finally left alone to analyze his day, Ignis sighed to himself in the dark. He leaned back in his chair, took off his glasses and looked up at the blurry ceiling.

Accepting that he could allow himself to cultivate something romantic with Gladio was very different from actually executing a plan to do it. Nyx appeared to believe that fortune favored the bold but Ignis had his doubts.

Even if it were possible that Gladio could return his feelings, as Nyx heavily implied during his exhibition in candor, _not that Ignis believed it yet,_ the fact remained that Gladio was still pretending to his family, and the rest of Insomnian high society, that he was interested in marrying a woman. Ignis might prefer to keep his private life private but that didn’t mean he’d ever lived a lie, and he had no desire to become party to someone else’s lie no matter how much he loved him. Would that both of them had half of Nyx’s honesty.

Ignis wondered exactly how far Gladio was willing to take his ruse. He seemed remorseful enough that morning about potentially hurting people because of his deception. But was it entirely deception? Gladio hadn’t been clear about his past sexual encounters other than to say he’d obviously had sex with women, which he said he enjoyed. Was it possible that a part of Gladio was prepared to explore the possibility he could find happiness with a match made through the marriage markets with a woman? And yet he’d seemed so certain of his preference to be with men, despite never having publicly acted on it...

Ignis’s train of thought was then completely derailed.

_Was it possible Gladio had never been with a man before…?_

Gladio said he’d only ever officially dated women, but had he not engaged in any sexual encounters off the record with men for the sake of experimentation? _Was he a virgin?_ At least, as far as men were concerned.

There was no hope of any further introspection. Ignis was only human and his primal core had now totally invaded his logic as he fantasized about being the one to take Gladio’s almost-virginity. Lightheaded and practically _salivating_ at the possibilities, he wandered to his bed, undressed and climbed in. What would kissing Gladio feel like? What would he _taste_ like? He pictured Gladio splayed beneath him. He pictured Gladio perched above him. Tanned skin and black tattoos mellowed by moonlight. Sultry amber eyes and dark waves of hair he could run his fingers through and gently tug. What sounds could he draw forth? Breathy pleas? Desperate growls? His fantasies morphed into dreams as he fell asleep. They were the sort of dreams that had no story, only flashes of perfection and remembered urges that he was unable to put words to when he woke the next morning but he knew them to be the truth of everything he desired.

By light of day, however, he still had no solution to his pining. He was no Nyx, and no matter how honest he was with himself in the solitude of his own mind, he had neither the ability nor the will to cut his heart out of his chest and pin it to his sleeve for all to see. And definitely not without good reason.

Whether Gladio might come to share or already shared his feelings, Ignis was still at a position of stalemate. He wasn’t about to pressure Gladio into anything, let alone something like announcing his sexual preferences to all and sundry. Those were the kinds of decisions one had to make on their own. Ignis just wished there was a way he could leave a door open for Gladio, as Nyx had so charmingly and so slyly done for him last night, without coercion or duress.

Nyx had skills. Ignis had to give him that.

Ignis lay in bed as the sun rose, enjoying the last sleepy remnants of his dreams until his phone beeped at him from the nightstand. It couldn’t possibly be Noctis texting him so early. His heart jumped when he saw it was from Gladio and then his heart stopped when he saw the two words of the text.

_-IGNIS HELP-_

Ignis shot out of bed and called back directly as he hurried to dress. The phone rang twice before someone picked up. Someone who wasn’t Gladio.

_“Hello? Ignis, is that you?”_

“Iris? What is going on? Is something wrong? Why do you have Gladio’s phone?” Ignis was still in panic mode as he clasped his belt.

_“Ignis, Gladdy’s sick! Can you…”_

The sentence dropped and Ignis heard fumbling then a familiar voice yelling in the background.

 _“...what the hell Iris, gimme back my phone! Shit! Who are you calling?!…”_ After more fumbling, Gladio appeared to have commandeered his phone from his much younger and much smaller sister. _“Hello?”_ He said gruffly, his voice deeper than normal.

“Gladio, it’s me, are you alright?”

 _“Ignis? Yeah, I’m fine, she took my damn phone just to make drama…”_ Gladio sneezed then coughed. _“I woke up sick from getting drenched. I knew this would happen. I swear that brat is in for it for making me fish in the middle of the damn night in a rainstorm...”_

After that, there was rustling, mild cursing and then Iris shouting from somewhere in the distance. _“Ignis! Can you come over and help me make Gladdy soup so he feels better?!”_

Gladio shouted back, _“Iris! Gods, that’s enough! Listen Iggy, don’t mind her, just check on Noct and I’ll call you later.”_ He sneezed and coughed again.

“I’ll check on Noct now, but we both know if he was feeling even remotely ill I would have already gotten a pathetic summons requesting tea, toast, and the weekly Shonen Jump. Prompto stayed over last night to avoid the storm, so if the Prince is fine, I’m happy to let him sleep in and play video games with Prompto all day. It is no trouble for me to come over. At the very least, I can entertain Iris so you can get some rest. Your father is with the King today, correct? I’m sure she only wants to help you.”

Ignis sat down on his bed, letting his blood pressure fall back to normal. He was glad to hear nothing serious was going on despite having been scared to death by the histrionics of a well-meaning middle schooler.

 _“Well...if you’re not busy…”_ Cough. Cough. Sneeze. Sneeze.

Ignis was happy Gladio couldn’t see him roll his eyes. “I’ll be over shortly. Tell Iris we can cook whatever she wants.”

As predicted, Noctis felt fine. He demanded Ignis leave his room so he could go back to sleep. He was snoring again before Ignis shut the door. Prompto appeared to have chosen to collapse on one of the couches in Noct’s quarters at some point in the night instead of letting someone put him in a separate room. He didn’t even lift his head when Ignis walked by so he quietly excused himself.

Gladio opened the door when Ignis arrived at the Amicitia’s home. He had dark circles under his eyes, his nose was red, his hair was a mess, he was dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants and he had a fistful of tissues in one hand.

“You look terrible.” Ignis said but his heart still fluttered.

“Thanks. Come in. Iris is in the kitchen. She’s making soup. Make sure she doesn’t poison me with it.”

They went inside and Gladio veered off to the living room. He plopped down onto the couch that had very little room left for him amidst a massive pile of blankets and pillows. It appeared Iris had gathered all of the bedding in the house and made Gladio a...nest? Incubator? At least it looked soft.

“Would you like some tea first? Soup will take time.” Ignis fetched the remote control for the television, Gladio’s phone, and the video game controller, all of which were in different locations around the room. He set them all within reach of Gladio’s pillow fort.

“Noooo…” Gladio whined weakly. “I want food. You’re supposed to feed a cold right? Just make her hurry up.”

Gladio was giving Noctis a run for his money when it came to who the most obnoxious sick person was.

Ignis found Iris in the kitchen, but nothing was in the process of being cooked yet. She was leaned over a small decorative box set on the countertop. Inside the box and strewn about the counter were dozens of notecards. Some were yellowed with age, some had splatters and stains on them. Some had pictures or drawings clipped to them. Iris looked up.

“Hey Ignis, thanks for coming!”

Ignis didn’t mention the two siblings had given him little choice. “It’s my pleasure, Iris. May I help you with something?”

“I’m going through my mom’s old recipe box. This one’s her chicken soup recipe. Will you help me make it?” She held up the most tattered card of the bunch.

“I’d be happy to.” Ignis took an apron from a hook on the wall and tied it around his waist. “Where shall we start?”

Iris handed him the recipe and he read it over. The ingredients were listed in delicate sloping script. Thyme and savory. Lavender and rosemary. It would be a simple, delicious, _honest_ meal. The two of them set to work. Ignis let Iris flit about the kitchen gathering what they needed. She was on the verge of not being a child anymore, but for the time being it was endearing watching her child-like sincerity.

“It’s very nice of you to do this Iris. Do you cook for your family often?”

She shrugged. “Sometimes. I’m not as good a cook as my mom was. Her food always made everyone happy, so I thought I’d try her best recipe today to help Gladdy. And not just because he’s sick. He's been so sad lately for some reason. My dad too actually. Everyone around here is down in the dumps and it’s really depressing.”

Ignis nodded. His heart went out to her. His heart went out to all of them, himself included. Each mired down by their own private troubles, unwilling to be honest with one another. Even Iris saw how ridiculous it was though she didn’t know the reason for all the angst.

“Ignis can you reach that for me?” Iris was stretched on her tiptoes trying to get something from a high shelf in the pantry.

“Here, allow me. What are you looking for?” He asked.

“Just the salt, it’s next to the cordials.”

Ignis scanned the shelf for the salt box. He found and retrieved it but more interesting than common salt were the small flasks of colored liquid lined up next to it. There were several of them, each with a label written in the same script as the recipe cards. There was a red one and an orange and one of deep purple, a striking green one and one completely clear. Ignis swore they were faintly glowing. Iris noticed him studying them.

“Our mom made those. They’re old home remedies. There was a blue one she used to make to help me sleep that tasted like elderflowers. And she used to give that purple one to Gladdy when he hurt himself training. I think it’s made with purple yams. It was super sweet though so he hated it. And I’m not sure what’s in it but my dad used to drink the red one when he had a long day. It always cheered him up. When she died we just kind of left them up there. I think we like seeing them on the shelf. There aren’t any recipes for them in the box so if we use those up there won’t be any more.”

Ignis swore to himself that the next free moment he had he would go to the Citadel library and see if he could find recipes similar to those cordials to give to Iris. “I think it’s a lovely gesture to keep them in the kitchen, Iris. And I am certain one day, with practice, you’ll be every bit as good a cook as your mother was.”

They chopped and stirred, poached and boiled. Iris asked Ignis questions and he helped with each step, allowing her to set the pace. For the first time in a long time, Ignis didn’t second guess what he was feeling while he cooked. He was only the assistant afterall. He wasn’t worried about mistakes or consequences. He was helping a friend, he was helping someone he _loved_ , and helping was what Ignis loved doing most in life. _That_ was something he could be completely honest about.

The broth they made was rich and fragrant. It’s soothing warmth filled the kitchen with a cloud of comfort and well-being that made Ignis feel as if the tension he’d wound himself up in over the past days and weeks was finally unraveling. If he loved Gladio, he loved him. Worrying over it would not make any future hurts sting less. He would just have to learn to let it be.

After a slow simmer, lovingly tended and patiently watched over, Ignis tasted the product of his and Iris’s labors and declared it ready to serve. He encouraged Iris to take the credit and she triumphantly carried a bowl to her brother. Gladio accepted it from his perch of pillows and raised one eyebrow at Ignis in a secret inquiry as to the safety of actually eating it.

Ignis gave a subtle nod to assure the soup’s quality and Gladio tucked in. Before Iris could sit down with her own bowl, she got a call from one of her friends. The chat was noisy and animated and when Iris realized she was still in the presence of two _boys_ , she put her friend on hold and announced her departure.

“Okay guys, I’ll be in my room. See ya!”

“Wait what?” Gladio feigned shock. “What happened to taking care of me?”

“Ignis is here.” Iris waved her hand at her brother dismissively. “You’re fine. Enjoy the soup! Later!”

They both smiled as she rushed away with her phone, leaving the two of them alone.

Ignis picked up Iris’s discarded bowl. “Perhaps you’ll be able to get some rest now. I’ll clean up the kitchen and be on my way. Finish your soup.” But before he could leave, Gladio stood and placed a hand on his arm.

“Wait, you’re not staying? What if I need something?”

“Are you _serious_?” Through the course of growing up together, Ignis had seen Gladio suffer lacerations, broken bones, concussions and all manner of injuries with a smile on his face and pride in the scars. Yet somehow he now required minute to minute nursing for a runny nose.

“At least eat with me. And we can watch a movie. Come on, you do this stuff for Noct.”

“It is my _job_ to serve Noctis.”

“Oh, please, you love it. I promise I won’t be as annoying as him. Just stay with me, okay?”

As if Ignis would have said no.

Gladio cleared a spot for him on the couch and they sat beside one another. They both ate soup and Gladio chose a movie. Ignis paid no attention whatsoever to what they were watching. He listened to Gladio’s sniffles and let him talk through the whole thing. Time passed but Ignis didn’t once check his phone or his watch. One movie turned into a marathon of old martial arts classics. By the end of the second installment in a trilogy, Ignis noticed Gladio hadn’t talked in a while. He glanced over and saw his eyes fluttering shut. Ignis tried to quietly get up to let him sleep but Gladio grabbed him when he felt the blankets rustle. He pulled Ignis back down with a yawn. After a few more minutes, Gladio’s breathing slowed. Ignis thought he’d definitely fallen asleep this time but then he spoke, his eyes still closed.

“Hey Iggy,” he said, his speech drowsy and mumbled, “I don’t want you to go out with Nyx.”

Ignis looked suspiciously at the empty bowls of soup on the table in front of them and he wondered.

“I have no intentions of going out with Nyx, Gladio.”

“That’s good.” Gladio yawned again and several more minutes of slow breathing passed but the peace was interrupted by a coughing spell. When Gladio settled back down he was _closer_. Their legs touched, their arms brushed and Ignis was crowded between the arm rest and Gladio. He didn’t move, though, not wanting to disturb anything. Ignis waited. Slowly, Gladio slumped and relaxed even more and before Ignis knew it, he had a head resting on his shoulder.

“Hey Iggy,” Gladio said, but he didn’t continue right away.

“Yes?” Ignis whispered not knowing if he’d actually fallen asleep this time.

“I wish you’d go out with me instead.”

Ignis was not given the opportunity to reply, not that he would have been able to with his heart stuck right between his vocal cords. Within seconds of the... _statement? invitation? proposition?_ Gladio was genuinely asleep. His head was dead weight on Ignis’s shoulder and his soft snores were occasionally punctuated by a sniffle.

Ignis would have let his entire body go numb and paralyzed before he moved from that spot. If Gladio took the rest of eternity to wake up Ignis was _not going to move_. Had Gladio been delirious? Swayed by fever and soup into being _honest_? Would he remember what he said when he woke? There was _nothing on Eos_ that was going to make Ignis move from that spot until Gladio woke up so he could sort this out.

Nothing on Eos except Clarus Amicitia.

Ignis’s saving grace was that Gladio’s father announced his arrival home at the door.

“I’m home! Iris are you here?”

Ignis jumped off the couch so fast Gladio’s head bounced off the armrest. Thankfully it didn’t wake him up. The large man just extended his body horizontally to stretch the length of the couch and gathered up a pillow to hold, still snoring away.

Ignis shut off the TV and grabbed the empty bowls just as Clarus entered the living room.

“Hello Ignis, it’s nice to see you.”

“Thank you sir, it’s nice to see you as well.” Ignis turned to wake up Gladio, but Clarus stopped him.

“It’s fine, let him sleep. He was up all night I think. Did those two manipulate you into coming over to cook for them? Something smells wonderful.”

Ignis was happy that he didn’t have to explain himself. Their father appeared to know his children well. “Iris made chicken soup, sir. I was simply her assistant. May I get some for you? It’s quite good.”

“I’d like that Ignis, thank you.”

Gladio’s father followed Ignis into the kitchen. He sat on a stool at the counter and Ignis served him a bowl of Iris’s soup. Clarus stared at the bowl, inhaled it’s aroma, pushed things around with his spoon and then finally took a sip.

“This…” his voice trailed off and he took another bite. “This tastes _exactly_ like the soup my wife used to make.”

“As I said, sir, the credit goes to Iris. She used her mother’s recipe hoping it would help Gladio feel better today.”

Unexpectedly, Clarus laughed. “It’s just like you to be modest Ignis, but Iris has made this recipe many times, and I can assure you it has never tasted like _this_. My wife always had a special way of preparing food. This brings back many happy memories. I’d heard you were a good cook, but this is truly exceptional, so thank you. And thank you for looking after those two today.” He cocked his head towards the part of the house where Gladio was sleeping and Iris was probably still gossiping with her friends.

“It was no trouble sir. I won’t intrude any longer though, so I’ll be on my way. Please enjoy the soup.”

“Wait Ignis, while you’re here, may I speak with you about something else?”

It was only then that Ignis noticed how weary Clarus looked, with dark circles under his eyes that weren’t brought on by a cold like Gladio’s.

“Of course sir.” Ignis sat down.

“I was wondering if you might let me know how Gladiolus is doing? I know he values you most among his friends.”

“How he’s doing, sir? In what sense?”

“He’s always been a happy, open person. Never one to worry much over anything but when he did he was always willing to come to me to talk about it. Lately though he’s been so quiet at home. He keeps to himself more than usual. It doesn’t appear to be affecting his work and he assures me nothing is wrong, but I have my doubts. It just isn’t like him and I’m becoming concerned. I wish he knew that no matter what is bothering him, he can come to me about it. Has he said anything to you, Ignis?”

Ignis hated himself for it, but in this situation, honesty was not the solution. So, he lied.

“I’m sorry sir, he hasn’t mentioned anything specific. But if he does, I promise I will encourage him to seek your counsel.”

Clarus looked disappointed, but grateful. “Thank you Ignis. You’re a good friend to him.”

Ignis wondered if that was truly the case. He didn’t stay to wait for Gladio to wake up, despite Clarus urging him to do so. He was suddenly very tired himself.

The sky was cloudy on his walk back to the Citadel. Rain was threatening again but when he reached the grand staircase, instead of heading up and going inside, he sat at the bottom, alone and upset, uncharacteristically uncertain about what his next actions should be.


	7. Nightcaps and Confessions

Ignis sat on the steps, not caring that rain had started to fall. He watched people scurry up the staircase covering their heads and dash around ducking into taxis. He even saw Prompto run past, likely headed home, blond hair hidden under the hood of his jacket as he ran for the subway station. Noct’s friend didn’t notice him and it was just as well. Ignis wasn’t in the mood to explain why he was sitting in the rain. It was cool and relaxing and that was enough for him at the moment.

At some point, he would have to decide if he was going to seek out Gladio to have a discussion about his _extremely_ _awkward_ confession or if he was going to ignore the situation until Gladio said something that wasn’t fever-induced.

Ignis didn’t consider himself a patient man. If something needed doing, he would rather do it himself than wait for someone else to muck it up. In this particular situation though, he was as likely to muck it up as Gladio so, strategic patience seemed the least destructive option. He didn’t want to admit that it was possible he was beyond the point of saving his heart from destruction.

He had never wanted anything for himself this much and he was terrified at how vulnerable it made him. Every time he tried to predict the outcome of one decision or another or judge the ramifications of any given action, he came up short. He had _no_ _idea_ what he was doing falling in love with Gladiolus like this in the first place. There was no recipe to follow. No instructions for how to make everything turn out perfect. Everything was a guess. Imprecise. _Messy_.

It was like each time he tried to make that Tenebraean cake for Noct. More sugar, less spice, too much butter, not enough flour, every iteration was a stab in the dark, trying to build something from nothing and he’d yet to even come close. Baking was an exact science but there was nothing remotely exact about his experimentations. Sometimes he didn’t know why he bothered.

Except he did know why. It was because he loved Noctis. So despite having no bloody idea how to make the damn thing, or even what was supposed to be in it, that didn’t stop him from wanting to make Noct happy.

 _Gladio_ made Ignis happy. It was an illogical, insane sort of happy. _But it was happy_. He could still feel Gladio’s head on his shoulder and it shocked him how content he’d been simply listening to the other man sleep. That contentment was enough to overcome a healthy measure of associated gut-wrenching uncertainty. And there was the crux of it. There was no telling where a path alongside Gladio would lead. So many other relationships and people stood to be affected, not the least of whom were Noctis, Clarus, Iris...everyone the two of them cared about. Their whole lives could be changed by this, rocked precariously, possibly forever. Ignis hated not seeing every eventuality, but he hated the idea of not being with Gladio more.

The air outside got colder as the hour grew later and his spectacles started to fog up. He took them off and slicked back his drenched hair turning his face up to the sky. When lightning cracked above him, it was time to go inside. He sloshed his way up the stairs but when he approached the doors he heard his name being called. He almost missed it because the thunder above was so loud, but he would know that voice over the shouting of Ramuh himself.

“Ignis! Wait up!” Gladio took the steps three at a time. When he reached the top, he bent over to catch his breath, huffing and puffing, hands on his knees.

“For heaven's sake, what are you doing here? You are _ill_. You should be at home sleeping, which was exactly where I left you!” Ignis had no idea why he was suddenly so angry but at the sight of Gladio soaked to the bone and gasping for air outside in the cold rain, he lost his composure.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Gladio tossed the accusation back at him. “My dad said you left a while ago. Look at you. You’re freakin’ soaked too. What the hell were you doing? Just sitting out here in the rain?”

_Fine. They were both idiots then._

Ignis didn’t answer. Instead, he grabbed Gladio by the shirt and pulled him through the doors of the Citadel. “Just get inside so we can dry off.” He shook his head and mumbled under his breath. “Gods forbid I leave any of you to your own devices.”

The two of them were a sorry sight, dripping puddles on the polished floors of the lobby and into the elevator. The security detail gave them an odd glance, but recognized them and let them through. Ignis dragged Gladio behind him all the way to his apartment, garnering more stares from everyone they passed.

Once they were safely within, they paused to remove their shoes but Ignis still didn’t let go of him. He escorted Gladio straight to the bathroom and tossed a towel around him. Then, he did what he did best and started issuing orders.

“Take a hot shower at once. I’ll find clothes for you.”

“What about you?” Gladio was always the only one who ever questioned him.

“I’ll change too, don’t worry about me.”

Ignis tried to step out of the bathroom but Gladio was in front of the door. Using his size as both a physical barrier and as a weapon against Ignis’s emotional avoidance, Gladio would not be moved and there was no getting past him.

“I ran here in the rain because I was worried about you Iggy. Why did you leave without telling me? Did my dad say something weird to you?”

Ignis knew it was unintentional, but the fact that both father and son had drawn him into their conflict was more deception than he was willing to indulge without complaint.

“We did speak, yes. He is concerned about your recent attitude.”

“Did you tell him anything?”

Ignis clenched his jaw, frustrated now. “I would _never_ repeat anything that was told to me in confidence, but I will have you know that I respect your father greatly and I did not enjoy having to lie to him. I won’t do so again Gladio.”

He regretted saying it the moment it was said. Gladio’s expression transformed right in front of him from concerned to _devastated_. He’d spoken too harshly. It wasn’t for him to decide what Clarus should know or not know about his son and it wasn’t for him to decide what Gladio should or should not tell him.

He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look into Gladio’s. “I’m sorry. I should not have…”

“Listen, Ignis,” Gladio’s voice was hoarse from coughing but his words were clear. “I know I’m fucking this up. And before you interrupt me…”

Ignis opened his mouth to do just that but he was unable to generate a single sound let alone a full interruption when Gladio pressed two fingers against his lips to hush them.

“I’m fucking it all up Ignis, and I’m not talking about my dad, even though I’m fucking that up too. Right now, I’m talking about _you._

Gladio took a step forward, his fingers still touched to Ignis’s lips. “All I wanted to do today, all I wanted to do yesterday and the day before that and the week before that and for-fucking-ever before that _was ask you out._ I feel like an ass because _I’m_ _fucking_ _this_ _up_ and it’s been killin’ me because it’s _you_ and all I wanna do is tell you I fucking _like you_ Ignis and _please_ just go on a fucking date with me already. And come on, you’re the one who plans shit and always knows what to do and you’re who we all ask for advice so what was I supposed to do, ask you how to ask _you_ out?”

Gladio finally took a breath and dropped his hand away.

Ignis closed his eyes again and he _smiled_. He didn’t smile because he was happy about what Gladio had said, although he was. _Immensely happy_. He actually smiled because Gladio was right. He was shit at this. They both were. But they had to try. And now it was Ignis’s turn. When he found his words though, all that came out, _because they were both shit at this_ , was a quiet observation.

“Gladio, you’re shivering.”

“So are you.”

“Will you get under the hot shower please? I’ll fetch you dry clothes. And then we’ll sit and talk. Is that alright?”

“Uh-uh, are you trying to let me down easy? Just say so now if you are so I can leave.”

“Gladio, please. You’re already sick. Don’t make me worry about you more. I...would like to do this _right_. I’m not trying to let you down easy...it is...it’s quite the opposite actually.”

Ignis felt the familiar heat in his cheeks that Gladio always elicited from him as he stammered out the admission. It was the best he could do when put on the spot about _this_. Ask him anything else, about any subject, and he could offer a swift and lyrical dissertation in response. That was his job. But about _this_ all he could do was fumble and beg to be allowed a moment to just _think_ so he could say what he wanted to say, what he was feeling, and say it _right_.

Gladio’s eyes turned from desolate to hopeful and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as well. “Promise?”

“Yes, I swear. Let’s get dry first.”

Gladio nodded appreciatively and they did a clumsy little dance around one another in the small space so Ignis could leave him to shower.

When Ignis shut the door he realized he hadn’t properly _breathed_ since Gladio called his name in the rain. He sucked in air and stood for a moment to collect himself, his hand still on the doorknob. When he heard the water start to run, however, it hit him that Gladiolus Amicitia _was in his shower_. Naked. And he would come out of the shower. _Naked_. Unless he found some clothes for him to wear...

_Don’t even consider it. Do Not. Get the poor man clothes._

Ignis peeled off his own sodden shirt and trousers, changed and combed through his drawers to find something of his that would fit Gladio. He stacked a loose fitting shirt and a pair of pajama pants along with another towel into a neatly folded pile and then knocked on the bathroom door.

“I have clothes and a towel for you. May I open the door to slip them in?”

Gladio yelled back. “Yeah thanks!”

Ignis put serious concentration into controlling his hand to open the door just wide enough so he could slip the clothes through what was no more than a crack. He retreated quickly, having seen nothing but steam. He deserved a medal for that effort. It was too bad the Crown didn’t offer awards for restraint in the face a beautiful naked man in your shower that you’ve been pining over day and night who just told you he was interested in you.

While he waited for Gladio to finish, it occurred to him that _he_ had been the one to stall by making Gladio shower and _he_ had been the one to promise an earnest conversation afterwards. The time for him to make good on that promise was imminent.

Fears began to creep in. He didn’t know what he wanted to say. His words would be inadequate. He would say the wrong thing. He would make a fool of himself. Why had he thought he could do this? Did he not know himself better by now? When he absently thought a drink might help to calm his nerves, it struck him that not only would the drink itself help but also the _preparing_ of the drink.

He and Gladio still had yet to share a nightcap so, Ignis decided to finally make him that hot toddy. He would stop fearing his magic, _stop fearing this love,_ and do something with it.

There were enough supplies in his pantry to make the perfect thing. He hoped he would be able to express through cooking the support and love he’d been wanting to give to Gladio since he’d wandered into the kitchens in the middle of the night looking for a little support and love.

Into a pot he put honey, lemon and black tea. The heady florals of the tea and honey, bergamot kissed with clover, made Ignis’s mouth water. Along with that sensation he let himself enjoy a blooming feeling of _anticipation_. A craving soon satisfied. A longing soon fulfilled. What Ignis had dismissed as impossible was now suddenly possible.

Ignis poured a thin ribbon of boiling water into the pot. He swirled and swirled until the sugars dissolved. His senses felt like they were swirling out of control. Gladio’s _touch_ on his lips had sent him spinning. There were so many other touches they would hopefully share and he delighted at the pounding of his heart when he thought about them.

To the tea, he added dark rum. The notes of caramel and oak were heavy and intoxicating, more so even than the alcohol at its core. He imagined Gladio’s voice saying his name, soft and slow, deep and rich like molasses. It spread a fire through him that alcohol could not match.

A final scant splash of cider vinegar finished their nightcap. The acid would mellow the sweetness, specifically for Gladio’s tastes, and it heightened the rest of the flavors each in turn, bringing out every nuance, _every_ _emotion_ , that Ignis stirred inside.

One sip of liquid courage was all he had time to consume before Gladio emerged fully dressed, _sadly_ , and toweling off his head. He looked _amazing_. Wet hair loose and wild, falling in dark waves. Skin flushed and damp. The shirt that was oversized on Ignis was tight on Gladio, hugging every one of his chiseled muscles. He had to wear the pants low on his waist to make them long enough. Each ripple of his abdomen was accentuated right down to the deeply cut v-shape where the lines of his hips descended. It was only then Ignis remembered he hadn’t given him any boxers to wear...

Gladio sneezed and brought Ignis back from fantasyland.

“Thanks for the clothes Iggy.” He sat on the couch in front of the toddy Ignis had set down on the table for him. “Did you make this?”

“It’s just a nightcap. It will help to warm you up. And I owed you one anyway.”

“You also owe me an answer.” Gladio said. He shifted over, making room for Ignis to sit beside him. The shower seemed to have settled his nervous energy from earlier and he was now the Gladio that Ignis was all too familiar with. Open and forward. Confident and charming. “I asked you on a date Iggy.”

 _Yes. Just say yes. Don’t explain it, don’t qualify it. Don’t be yourself. Just say yes,_ yes, _you will go on a date with the man you are in love with._

“Are you certain this is what you want Gladio?”

There were no expletives strong enough for what Ignis wanted to call himself after saying what he’d just said. Was he still trying to protect himself? To shield his heart from the Prince’s shield?

“You’re right. You got me. What I really want is to grab you and kiss you, but I’m sick and it’d be the first time I kissed another guy so I should probably get you to fall for me first. That way, if I’m no good at it, it’ll still be okay.”

Dear _fucking_ Astrals _._ _He’s never even kissed a man before!_ The knowledge almost made Ignis not care about catching Gladio’s cold. He now couldn’t pry his eyes from the other man’s lips. If the soup from earlier was the cause of this radical honesty, Ignis was unable to feel any guilt about it. He would do his duty later and make a whole batch of soup for the Crown Police Force to use in prisoner interrogations as penance.

Ignis sat down but while he was controlling his lust and gathering his wits to answer without drooling, his phone rang from his back pocket. He wanted to throw the thing directly out the window but with Gladio sitting next to him he knew it could only be Noctis calling so he picked it up.

“I‘m sorry, it’s Noctis. Let me just…”

“Nope, gimme that…” Gladio grabbed the phone right out of his hands and spoke to the Prince himself. “Hey, it’s me. I need to borrow Iggy for a while, so find something to do for the rest of the day that doesn’t involve bothering him or getting in trouble. You got me sick so you owe me. If you really need him we’re in his room, but if you show up here you better be fucking dying.”

Noctis wasn’t able to get a word in before Gladio hung up the phone and put it out of Ignis’s reach. The two of them might soon have a date, but they were both sure to be out of a job after that phone call.

“So what’s it gonna be Iggy?” Gladio asked him, eyes unblinking, proud and intense.

Ignis steadied himself and forced his eyes to meet Gladio’s. Softly, he answered.

“Gladio...I think I’ve wanted you for so long I don’t even remember a time it didn’t _ache_ to see you.”

In speaking the words, a feeling of release overcame him and the ache eased. To hear himself say it aloud made him absolutely certain it all made _sense_. Gladio was his friend, steadfast and loyal. He was his companion in their mission to serve their future King. He challenged Ignis when no one else would or could. He was brash where Ignis was reserved, but sensitive and adaptable where Ignis was rigid and uncompromising. Ignis could imagine no one else who would suit him so well and he knew there was no one else he would rather devote himself to. Ignis _needed_ him. They needed each other.

The grin that spread across Gladio’s face was the most captivating thing Ignis had ever seen. He relaxed back on the couch.

“For fuck’s sake Iggy why did it take this long then? We coulda gone out _ages_ ago.”

Ignis fought the urge to slap him. “You must be joking. You have had women falling all over you since we were twelve. Before that even. And you never seemed to mind the attention. How in Ifrit’s hell was I supposed to know you preferred men until you told me?”

“Hey, come on, you had girls on your tail all the time too, you just didn’t care. Some of ‘em even knew you were gay. Didn’t seem to stop ‘em. And I know I told you I liked guys, which I do, but if I’m really gonna be honest, I don’t think I _prefer_ anyone in particular. If someone turns me on they turn me on. Saying _you_ turn me on, Ignis, wouldn’t be so accurate as saying you make me _fucking_ _crazy._ You always have. And you happen to be a guy. But I never thought I’d have a chance with you. Now that I might, I’m wishing I had more experience with guys so I don’t embarrass myself. I learn quick though. So don’t laugh if I do something dumb at first.”

“I can’t make any promises, but I think I’ve already more than proven my restraint in that regard.”

Gladio laughed and the sound was lovely. “You’re harsh Iggy.”

Ignis looked away. He was about to be just that. “Gladio, I would love to go on a date with you, obviously. But I am very uncomfortable with misleading your father about our current relationship or any potential relationship that might develop between us.”

“You should be more worried about Noct. He’s gonna piss himself if he finds out.”

“I am being serious Gladio.” Although he was likely correct about the Prince’s reaction.

Gladio sighed. As lovely as his laughter had been, that uneasy sigh was an extreme opposite.

“You’re right. I know I have to talk to him. And I will. I just need to figure out how.”

“There is never going to be a good time or a good way to do it.”

“I know. I wish he wasn’t so invested in the marriage thing though. He’s been planning it since mom died. It’s how they got together. I’m as old now as he was when they met. All these girls he’s trying to get me to date either look like her, or talk like her, or went to the same school she did. He really loved my mom and I know he still misses her. She made him happy and he only wants me to be happy. I just need to find a way to tell him _I’m_ not _him_. Or maybe I can get him to move on to marrying off Iris.”

“Gladio! She is _thirteen_. And do you honestly want your sister dating right now?”

“If anyone even looks at her, they’re dead.”

“And there you have it.”

“I guess you’re right. Bad idea.”

“You should know by now, I am _always_ right.” Ignis sipped at his drink with a superior air.

Gladio was having none of it. “Oh yeah? Getting drunk and kissing Nyx was the right thing to do, huh? I’m gonna have to beat that jerk off you with a stick now that you paid attention to him. You don’t know him like I do, he’s never gonna give up. Can’t say I blame him, I’m not giving up either now that you paid attention to me, but still.”

He was obviously trying to change the subject but, _damn him_ , he was right. “I’ve spoken with Nyx.” Ignis thought better of mentioning they’d kissed a second time. While a modicum of Gladio’s jealousy was appealing, too much could prove dangerous. “I told him in no uncertain terms that I am not interested in him. So please _do_ _not_ engage in any further violence in my name.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see.” Gladio stubbornly ended the Nyx discussion there without committing to Nyx’s safety. He relaxed back again, picked up his mug and drank. Neither of them spoke for a while as they finished the toddy and savored its warmth.

When Gladio had downed the last drop he set down his cup, inched closer to Ignis and put one hand on his knee. It was the same gesture Nyx had used but, as Ignis expected, it had a _profoundly_ different effect on him. A searing heat spread from Gladio’s fingers down through his leg and up through his core. The light grip belied his massive strength and he wanted to feel those hands _all over him_ , gentle and rough, everywhere, skin to skin, nothing between them. No clothes, no complications, no lies, no world outside.

“Ignis, I swear I’ll make it right with my dad, I just need a little time. I should have cleared the air with him before I told you how I felt, but I couldn’t wait anymore. I know I shouldn’t be asking you this but please don’t make me wait. That fucking Nyx got off easy with a black eye. It seriously makes me nuts knowing you went out with him and that he got to kiss you first.”

Ignis should have said he felt the same way when he saw Gladio with that random woman. But sitting there, having Gladio with him, touching him, telling him these things...it made him _weak_ with yearning. He was about to lose himself in this love. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Fuck Ignis, I wanna be the only person you ever kiss again. I want us to start something together. Now. So, as soon as I shake this cold and I’m a hundred percent, can we go on an official real date, just the two of us, and see where it goes?”

And with that he was lost.

“Yes, Gladio. I would like that very much.”


	8. Ramen and Heartstrings

Monday morning came without fanfare although Ignis did think the birds were chirping especially cheerily and the sun was shining especially brightly. Gladio left shortly after they finished their nightcap, still wearing his clothes. They swore to each other again before they parted that when Gladio had shaken his cold, they would make a date.

With a dumb grin on his face, Ignis went about his morning routine. He drove Noctis to school like any other morning. He spent an hour in the training hall like any other morning. And he attended a council meeting like any other morning. But his mind wasn’t present for much of it.

He took notes absently as the mundane business of the kingdom was discussed. He only partially paid attention, instead choosing to consider all the possibilities for his date. Should he suggest where to go? Or should he let Gladio take the lead? Would it feel different spending time together knowing it was a _date_? Would Gladio grab him and kiss him at the end of the night as he’d said he wanted to do? Would it go further than that?

The counsellors droned on and on as Ignis daydreamed. He told himself he would have to rein in this behavior if he had any hope of acting like an adult and not like a love-struck fool the next time they saw each other. Visions of courtly amour and silly flights of fancy aside, they lived in a very real world with very real responsibilities that would not play second fiddle to romance. Even beyond the immediate issue of discretion given Gladio’s family situation, there were countless more hurdles ahead of them. Ignis was also well aware that many relationships were fated death by a thousand little cuts and not a single broadsword blow. He hoped their years of friendship and working together meant that neither of them had any deal-breaking habits that the other didn’t know about.

At the thought of their friendship and work situation, Ignis stopped himself from any more analysis. He didn’t dare wonder what would happen if they engaged in a romantic relationship only to have it end badly. There were married couples who spent less time together than they did. And that would be the case for the _rest of their lives_. Their commitments to the Crown outweighed any uncomfortable breakups. They would have to be very careful. That or he could simply make Gladio a love-infused protein shake every day for breakfast for the rest of their lives.

What was left of his conscience piped up to mention how positively sociopathic that thought was, but he was in too good a mood to listen. He _obviously_ would never do that to Gladio.

Noctis was another matter. The docket for the day was lengthy and the meeting showed no sign of ending soon. Ignis noticed even the King was getting bored when he rested his chin in his hand. It was impossible that Noctis would ever learn to enjoy this. Ignis imagined he would have to come up with new recipes constantly to coerce him into attending these meetings after he ascended the throne. If it made Noct a better ruler, however, Ignis would feed him food deep fried in dedication to the citizens of Lucis on a daily basis.

As if on cue, the Prince’s name was mentioned and Ignis looked up. Master Clarus was speaking from his seat beside the King.

“Prince Noctis should be by your side for this Your Majesty. I know you try to protect him from the public eye, but a state visit demands a certain level of formality. Especially in these troubled times, it makes sense for us to show that the line of Lucis thrives.”

“Yes, Clarus, there is no need to convince me, I was not going to argue. It will be a good experience for him.”

Ignis sat up straight and prepared himself for what he knew would come next.

“Ignis.” The king addressed him. “You will need to prepare Noctis for his ceremonial duties before the First Secretary and her ministers arrive next week.”

Master Clarus then interjected in an authoritative manner, and it struck him how different he sounded from the previous day when he sat in his kitchen eating soup and worrying over his son. Ignis had to swallow down the guilt over lying to him, _and continuing to lie_ , before it threatened to surface and disrupt his work.

“We will provide you with a schedule of the activities and events in which His Highness will be expected to participate.” And then suddenly the staid visage of the The King’s Shield disappeared as Clarus offered him a slightly sinister smile. “Good luck teaching him how to dance for the ball.”

Ignis wasn’t so sure he still felt guilty about lying to Clarus after that. He resisted the urge to bang his head against the table and instead nodded at the King and his Shield.

“I will endeavor to prepare His Highness for every eventuality Your Majesty.”

The meeting finally ended, but any joy Ignis might have had about it ending was stifled by worries over how exactly he was going to assure Noctis wouldn’t embarrass himself or the Kingdom during the state visit. _In only a week’s time._

As he gathered up his things he went through a few scenarios. He could cancel Noct’s training with Gladio for the next week freeing up that time. Gladio would be unhappy but it couldn’t be helped. _And he could make it up to him in other ways._ He could also have Noctis excused from his classes and then personally try to cram the make-up lessons into Noct’s brain afterwards. That was less than ideal. Noct’s stomach wasn’t big enough to eat all of the magical food that option would require.

The King’s secretary handed Ignis an agenda for the state visit. He was huddled over it, reading diligently and planning his attack when he noticed the King had come up beside him. He bowed and offered more assurances.

“Your Majesty, I promise Noctis will be ready. I may have to adjust his schedule this week and we may need to catch up on his lessons after the visit, but…”

“No need to worry Ignis, I’m sure Noctis will be just fine. You’ve never let my son down and I know you won’t start now. Just remember, you need some time to yourself as well, so don’t forget to relax every now and then.”

Ignis nodded, thinking they were done, but as everyone filed out of the room, the King remained until it was just the two of them.

Ignis held his breath and his hands started to sweat, though he had no idea why.

“To that end, Noctis and I were together yesterday evening and he suggested we invite you to join us for a casual supper. I called you myself to see if you were free but it appeared as if you and Gladiolus were otherwise occupied. Was something wrong?”

Ignis saw his short life flash before his eyes. He was barely able to croak out a response.

“That...was that _you_ who called my phone last night, Your Majesty? When...when _Gladiolus_ answered?”

 _When Gladiolus answered and said not to bother them unless he was_ dying _thinking it was Noctis!_

“Yes, it was. I’m afraid I can never manage to keep track of my own phone so I used my son’s. And since he wasn’t ‘ _dying’_ we assumed you did not want to be disturbed and ate without you.”

Ignis almost materialized his daggers so he could gut himself right there before the King. It would have been less painful. He bowed deeply and tried not to vomit on his shoes.

“Your Majesty, I am _so sorry._ There are _no words_ for how inexcusable those actions were.” He knew any attempt at damage control would be pointless but he had to say _something_.

The King waved away his groveling. “It’s quite alright, Ignis, the two of you had no reason to suppose it was me. And it is good for Noctis to have someone like Gladiolus to occasionally keep him in check. I’m well aware of all the inane nonsense that my son bothers you with. I had assumed you would put an end to it years ago, for self-preservation if nothing else, but to my surprise you tolerated all of it.” Regis’s grin then rivaled Clarus’s from earlier. “I feel badly for you, but by now he is mostly a problem of your own making. I am certain, however, there is no one else in the kingdom who would put up with as much so I am grateful to you. And I’m grateful you have Gladiolus to give Noctis some boundaries. The two of you compliment one another. I appreciate what both of you do for my son.”

Ignis had lost all ability to speak, so he just bowed again in silent thanks for not being dismissed on the spot.

“I will be busy this week with preparations, but I trust you will have Noctis well in hand, so I leave him to you. I also hope to see you and Gladiolus enjoying yourselves at the ball. I understand Clarus is trying to arrange some potential matches for him. He is getting to be that age. You as well. Your uncle mentioned that you haven’t expressed any interest yet in having your family do the same for you though. Since you’re nearly as much a son to me as Noctis, I would be happy to make arrangements for you and oversee your meetings myself.”

“No!” As soon as he’d said it, Ignis bit his tongue. He was blazing new trails of disrespect by the second. He quickly qualified. “No, thank you. Your Majesty is too kind, but I could not possibly impose upon you in such a manner. And besides, I have no desire to pursue marriage right now. I prefer to focus on my duties for the time being.”

“Of course, Ignis. I quite understand.” Regis said the words slowly and looked at him pointedly. Ignis wondered exactly how much the King understood, but he said nothing more specific about his situation than that. “Frankly, I’m surprised Gladiolus is allowing his father to interfere so much. You are both still young. I’ve told Clarus things aren’t like they were when we were your age and that he shouldn’t be so eager to pressure the boy into anything. He means well, but he should let his son set the pace. _And he should know there are many other options for happiness.”_

Ignis had no idea how he was supposed to respond anymore and he was too frazzled to offer anything coherent so he opted for a simple, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Thankfully, _or at least he initially thought he was thankful,_ Master Clarus came back into the room to fetch the King.

“Your Majesty, The Marshal is awaiting you in your office for his daily briefing.”

“Yes, of course. Ignis, it was very nice chatting with you.” The King left them but Clarus lingered. Ignis felt distinctly like he was being tossed from the frying pan and into the fire.

“I just wanted to thank you again for taking care of Iris and Gladio yesterday. He said he was feeling much better this morning.”

“I’m glad to hear that, sir.”

 _Dear gods please let this morning end._ There were only so many uncomfortable conversations one could have before lunch and not resort to day drinking.

“Gladio even mentioned over breakfast that he was planning a date on his own. He was more excited about it than I’ve seen him in a long time.”

Ignis hadn’t expected Gladio to speak to his father about calling off the marriage hunt already, but he was surprised to hear he brought up their plans even if he’d neglected to mention Ignis by name.

“That is good news sir.” At least his opinion on that wasn’t a lie.

“I hope he’s finally decided on someone he’s interested in.” Clarus grew pensive then. “When you reach a certain age, you begin to feel pressure to see your children settled for the long term. Especially in times of war, the future is never certain. With my wife gone, it is important to me that my family has someone else to depend upon if anything happens to me. As you’ve seen, those two tend to need someone to look after them, however independent they may seem.”

Clarus quickly shook off his melancholy. “Ah, but never mind me. Gladio is probably just being cautious in not sharing any details about his date yet, but if you happen to meet whoever she is Ignis, will you let me know if they seem suited to one another?”

Whatever good spirits Ignis had woken up with had now completely dissolved.

“Yes sir.” Ignis said. He could manage no more than that. Clarus didn’t seem to notice his discomfort and happily excused himself to go about his day.

As soon as Ignis was alone and could make his tense muscles move, he pulled out his phone. He normally wasn’t one for overly dramatic text messages but after the morning he’d had, he was done with pretense. He texted Gladio:

_-That was the King who called from Noct’s phone last night you unbelievable idiot!-_

Gladio’s response was immediate, but infuriatingly oblivious.

**_-wait what?-_ **

_-When you grabbed my phone and told Noctis not to bother us unless he was dying it was not Noctis it was Regis!-_

**_-oops. was he mad?-_ **

_-Is that all you have to say?-_

**_-are you mad?-_ **

_-I’m appalled and embarrassed is what I am.-_

**_-you’d think Noct woulda said somethn to warn you when you dropped him off at school. he set you up.-_ **

Ignis paused his texting tirade. _Gladio was right._ Amazingly, Regis hadn’t seemed angry about the event but Noctis was sure to have known his father would mention it.  _That devious little_ ~~_shit_~~ _Prince had set him up for a joke._ Ignis decided there would be no quarter for Noctis in the week ahead.

_-Noct’s inconsiderate pranks aside, we are lucky His Majesty wasn’t angry.-_

**_-so we’re still going out right? can you talk now?-_ **

Ignis sighed.

_-yes and yes-_

At that, his phone rang. As soon as he answered, Gladio picked up their dialogue directly from there.

_“Okay good. I’m not sick anymore so can we go out tonight?”_

“How are you feeling better so quickly? There is no rush.”

_“Trust me, I’m good to go. I took one of my mom’s old home remedies she used to make when I was sick or got hurt. We still had some in our kitchen. The stuff tastes terrible and I hated it even more than when I was a kid so I hope you appreciate me sucking it up and drinking it just so we could go out sooner.”_

Ignis felt the strings around his heart tighten. Appreciating Gladio’s fortitude in taking medicine for a cold was nothing compared to the fact that it was one of his _dead_ _mother’s_ cordials, of which there was only a limited supply, placed practically in memoriam in their pantry. And he’d used it just for him.

“I do appreciate it. Very much. I want to see you as soon as possible as well. I will arrange to be free this evening.”

_“Great. I’ll text you with a time later and pick you up. Dress casual. And this time tell Noct in person not to bother us unless he’s dying.”_

Gladio hung up before Ignis could scold him. And before he could mention he’d spoken with his father about the delusion Clarus was operating under that Ignis was a woman looking for marriage. But what did it matter? He was already in too deep.

In the time before he was scheduled to pick up Noctis, and motivated by Gladio’s consumption of one, Ignis decided to carry out his mission to research the cordials in the library. The recipes would make a nice gift to give to their family. _Though he tried not to think of it as a consolation prize for taking their son away from them._ And a few hours surrounded by the earthy smell of old parchment and hiding in the shadows of the tall shelves would be just the thing he needed to relax.

Ignis searched and searched, forgetting about lunch and even foregoing his afternoon coffee. It took some time to find what he was looking for and, interestingly, the books that finally gave him the answer were not cookbooks. They were alchemy tomes.

As he paged through the ancient texts, he realized without a doubt that those seemingly innocent looking home brews collecting cobwebs next to the salt box were actually the complex concoctions of an alchemist. Ignis sat alone in the library, dumbfounded, and pondered the significance of his find. Had Gladio’s mother always been gifted in the enchanting arts? Or was it a skill she learned as part of her love for her husband, and then subsequently also her son?

Ignis had heard Gladio and his father speak proudly many times of their family’s inherited responsibility, both a birthright and a blood price, to safeguard the Lucian Kings with their own lives. Though they were fully accepting of their path, it must have been difficult for someone not born into that duty to know the inevitable fate of those they loved but then be expected to simply stand by and let it happen. Ignis certainly didn’t think he would be capable of giving up his loved ones to fate without a fight. What was the point of him then if not to stop disaster _before_ it happened? He’d sooner let the world burn. Had Gladio’s mother felt the same way? Was it possible she honed her skills to help her family? To make them stronger, or even to save their lives one day?

Ignis combed through the formulas preserved within the books. Healing potions and elixirs, buffs and shells, kiss of a maiden, down of a phoenix. Each preparation was more elegant than the next. And yet the list of ingredients was always simple. They were commonplace things found in every kitchen, herb garden and wild thicket in Lucis, things that anyone could serve up as a meal under normal circumstances but it took a special magic to transform them into something more.

When Ignis’s alarm went off on his phone alerting him he needed to depart to get Noctis, he decided to take a few pictures of the recipes for potions he remembered seeing in the Amicitia’s pantry. He could at least give those to Iris to start out and then they could come back to the library together to learn more another time. There was a blue-hued elderflower potion to induce sleep, an elixir distilled from purple yams to promote healing of body and spirit...and then there was one that Ignis decided _not_ to take a picture of despite the fact that he was sure he’d seen it in the pantry. The caption on the page above the directions for a highly suggestive red potion stated explicitly that it was a potion to enhance erotic activities.

Iris did not need that one for now. _Or ever._

Happy with the turn his day had taken after the morning’s stress, Ignis waited outside Noct’s school. When the Prince emerged at the end of his last class, Prompto was beside him, but upon seeing the look on Ignis’s face, the boy wisely made himself scarce. Ignis proceeded to give Noctis a dressing down.

“It would have been helpful, _Your Highness_ , to know that it was your father who had called my phone last night _before_ I had to see him at the council meeting this morning.”

Noct’s eyes were impassive but his voice betrayed his mischief. “Oh. Yeah. _I guess I forgot._ Why? Did he say something about it?” He got into the back seat of the car and yawned.

Ignis slammed the door behind him and got in the driver’s seat. When they were both inside and no one else could hear them, he started shouting in earnest.

“Yes he said something! You could have warned me!

“I _could_ have…” Noctis taunted.

Ignis struck back. “Mmm. Well. Perhaps if you _had_ I would be more forgiving with the changes I must make to your schedule this week. As it stands, I’m concerned that without some _very_ _rigorous_ tutorials, your _forgetfulness_ will extend to your duties as Prince of Lucis. There is a state visit planned for next week. You will be expected to participate in all court functions alongside your father. And I have assured His Majesty that you will perform _perfectly_.”

The Prince’s anguished groan could be heard across the Crown City and Ignis allowed himself a smug smile.

For the remainder of the afternoon, he and Noctis hammered out a schedule for the coming days: Memorization of the dignitaries in attendance, their names, titles and proper address. Appropriate attire and deportment for each event. Current political headlines and the stance of the Crown on each issue. Lighter topics for sociable conversation. And of course, dancing lessons for the ball.

There was sure to be at least one dance Noctis would have to engage in for the sake of politeness. Ignis was also plotting to have him save a dance or two for Iris. He’d seen on his briefing materials that she would be attending alongside Clarus. Picturing father and daughter together was a vision to melt the hardest of hearts, and Ignis again had to avoid thinking about the havoc he might wreak on such a genuinely wonderful family just by dating their son _._ To atone for it in some small way, he intended to use Noctis to make the night even more special for Gladio’s little sister.

Ignis left Noct to get ready for his date. But not before he stacked homework three feet high on the Prince’s desk next to a tray of truffles rolled in cocoa and surrender.

“Now get to work Highness. And do not even think about pouting to your father. He has already offered his support to have me prepare you for next week at all costs _._ And another thing: Gladio’s directive from yesterday still stands. Please stay in the Citadel tonight and refrain from bothering us _unless you are dying_. I will see you in the morning. Enjoy the truffles.”

Ignis had just enough time to shower, shave and change clothes into something casual as previously directed. He assumed that because Gladio had made the recommendation on attire that he had something planned so he didn’t bother trying to make a plan of his own. He found it refreshing. After a full afternoon of doing nothing but planning for Noct, _while the Prince moaned and complained in the background_ , and staring down a full week of actually executing that arduous plan, _likely while having to endure more moaning and complaining_ , having one night where someone else took charge was nice.

A brisk knock announced Gladio’s presence, prompt on the nose. When he opened the door, however, he couldn’t even see Gladio’s face behind the numerous large bags he carried, filled to bursting with what looked to be candy and treats.

“Here help me with these.” Gladio handed over a few bags. Ignis took them, slightly confused, but Gladio partially explained before he could ask.

“I sorta already had an errand to run tonight, but I was hoping you’d be okay coming with. It won’t take long and then we can get a drink or something after.”

“I’m happy to help.” Ignis peered inside at the contents of the bags he held. “But I hope these have nothing to do with Noctis. He will be busy with homework for the rest of the evening and he already has some confections to eat that I made especially for him.

Gladio scoffed. “Please. No way I’m bringing that ingrate any candy. Come on, I’ll explain on the way. We can take the subway, it’ll be quicker for now and then we can just walk home later. That’ll give us more time together.”

Ignis covered his smile at the suggestion by balancing the bags in one arm while he shut his door. As they made their way through the corridors and down the elevators, Gladio explained their errand.

“So, most Monday nights I volunteer at the Crown City Youth League. I rotate with some of the Kingsglaive. Sometimes we coach their sports games, sometimes we do exhibition matches for fun. It wasn’t supposed to be my night, but I got a text from Crowe saying she couldn’t make it today, you know her right? Anyway, she dumped all this candy on me so we gotta go bring it for movie night. We don’t have to stay for the movie but the kids’ll never forgive me if I’m late with the snacks.”

To think that earlier Ignis wondered if Gladio had any secret annoying eccentricities and it turned out his eccentricity was volunteering at a youth league. How had he never known this about him? They were five minutes into their first date and this man already had his heart in a stranglehold.

On the way to the subway station, Gladio told him more about the children from the league and his activities there. Ignis listened intently but he was also increasingly preoccupied with the fact that, without realizing it, he was looking at Gladio _differently_. Not as a friend or brother-in-arms, but as someone he wanted to be so much more to him. As someone he _wanted_. And if he’d thought himself observant before, his misconceptions were brought to light again, as he now saw so many new things about the man beside him. They were beguiling, all of Gladio’s instinctual actions that spoke to who he was as a person. Ignis perhaps never took notice because when they were with Noctis both of their attentions were always rightfully on him. But in the absence of a Prince to shield, Gladio’s innate protectiveness, that Ignis had been quick to dismiss when he’d been explaining it away to Nyx, expressed itself in a hundred different small ways, all for Ignis’s benefit. It was ridiculous really, Ignis didn’t need Gladio to protect him from anything but he wasn’t stupid enough to _not_ enjoy it, so he let it happen.

When they walked on the main thoroughfares, Gladio deliberately positioned himself on the traffic side of the street. He stepped aside in the packed subway station to let Ignis go through the turnstile first and then went through right behind him. And in the crowded subway car Gladio set down his bags, grabbed hold of the overhead bar with one hand and grabbed hold of Ignis’s waist with the other, bracing them together against the motion through the tunnels.

Gladio didn’t seem to bat an eyelash at their close contact during the short ride as if it was something they did everyday. He idly rubbed his thumb in circles on Ignis’s hip. They pressed shoulder to shoulder at times and at times chest to chest when the car slid to a stop or jostled around a bend.

Ignis could do nothing but drink him in. Body heat and muscle. Black leather and a subtle cologne. Hair loose and natural with a five o’clock shadow on his face. He almost didn’t want the ride to end but he wanted to see where the rest of the night would take them. He was committed to this path and any doubts or reservations he may have had earlier in the day had set with the sun. Ignis _never_ let his doubts rest. He _always_ had reservations about everything. Gladio had somehow reversed his very nature. And he was strangely comfortable with it.

When they arrived at ‘movie night’ carrying the provisions, a hoard of children charged the Prince’s shield. They shouted out choruses of _‘yay!’_ and _‘finally!’_ and _‘big brother gladdy!’._

Gladio’s face was one giant smile. Honest, genuine and without guile or artifice. It lit up the room and the noose around Ignis’s heart tightened even more. They handed over the bags to the crowd and he mumbled at Ignis, “Iris came here with me a grand total of one time and she had them all calling me that inside of an hour. It stuck. She did it on purpose.”

“It is quite endearing.” And it was, but Ignis didn’t say he was referring to his smile and not the diminutive the children chose to call him.

As could be expected, the little ones lost interest in two boring adults in the face of a movie and candy, so they were able to slip out, errand completed. They started walking in a random direction without making any plans about where to go next. Again, strangely, Ignis was fine with that.

“Thanks for helping.”

“Certainly. I had no idea this was one of your extramural activities.”

“It’s fun. You should come with me when there’s a game or something next time.”

“I’d like that. I should really encourage Noctis to do something like this as well.”

“Nope.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow and stopped walking.

“No, no, no.” Gladio shook his head. “Definitely tell Noct he should volunteer. ‘Nope’ to talking about Noct tonight.”

“Understood.” Ignis had no desire to contradict. “Is there somewhere you would like to go?”

“I didn’t really have a…” Gladio stopped when he noticed someone shouting his name and waving. A few someones actually.

A trio of women rushed towards them from across the street. Ignis was not acquainted with any of them but they all seemed to know him and they all seemed to _know_ Gladio. Pleasantries were exchanged and if Ignis made out the high-pitched squealing they were speaking in correctly they were going for karaoke and extended an invitation to them both...while they tugged at Gladio’s sleeves and pet his jacket. Gladio politely refused them and they moved on, though they were vocal about their disappointment.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s quite alright.” Ignis couldn’t fault the man for being handsome and charismatic. And he didn’t want to ruin his good mood by dwelling on the inconvenient truth that the two of them were ‘sneaking around’ like forbidden lovers. But he did allow himself to think briefly on how nice it would be for people to see them, together or apart, and know that they were a couple. That Gladio was _his_ , no matter how many twittering women had come before and that _he_ was Gladio’s no matter how many people thought only ice and bureaucracy ran through his veins.

“We could go do karaoke too though if you want.”

“Absolutely not.”

Gladio laughed. “Yeah. Didn’t think so. How about beer and ramen then?”

Ignis felt his lip involuntarily curl in disgust. “Those two things cannot possibly pair well together.”

“Wanna bet? Come on.”

As if a challenge was thrown down, Gladio grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. At first their hands were just clasped. After half a block, their fingers had laced together. At the next intersection they were side by side and their forearms had curled around each other. By the time they reached a non-descript ramen stand in the business district, Ignis had succumbed to how _good_ it all felt and he didn’t care if he had to drink fire along with his noodles.

Gladio pushed him into a seat at one of the rickety tables scattered around the stand. He left and then returned with two bowls and two bottles of beer. Without the benefit of Gladio’s skin to distract him from logic, Ignis was skeptical again.

“We really should be drinking sake.”

“Just trust me. Try it and then I’m gonna gloat forever that I taught you something about food.”

The man was entrusted with the safety of the Prince of Lucis. Ignis decided to throw caution to the wind and trust him just this once about food.

The ramen broth was pale and savory with a forward flavor of seasalt. It was delicious. Ignis hated to ruin it with the beer but Gladio was staring him down, not eating his own food until he tried it so he gave in to peer pressure. At the first sip, his eyes went wide. It was a light wheat beer with a touch of acidity and a hint of sweet orange. The two things he’d just tasted seemed totally incongruous, and yet they complimented one another in a way he never would have expected.

Gladio clearly saw the transformation from suspicion to epiphany on his face. He gloated immediately. “Told you so.”

Ignis allowed him his victory. They finished their bowls and they each had another with another round of beers. They talked and talked about everything save Noctis. Their legs touched under the table, knees knocked and boots crowded. Ignis felt every ounce of tension his body had ever suffered drain away. There was nothing to worry about when Gladiolus smiled. Nothing to fear when Gladiolus shared his personal space.

Traffic eventually died down and the rest of the patrons disappeared. Fewer people strolled the streets, only stragglers and night shift workers. They walked home slowly, to spend more time together as Gladio had planned. Neither one of them had drank enough to be affected by the alcohol, but Ignis felt dangerously heedless. It would be _so easy_ to forget himself. To start something, or to go along with something just to _feel_ more of that delicious tightness in his chest, the bondage around his heart that Gladio controlled without even knowing it.

And that was exactly what happened.

“I’ll walk you all the way back to the Citadel.” Gladio offered. He had his arm around his shoulders and he’d dipped his head to Ignis’s ear. Hot breath and a tickle of lips on his lobe made his knees almost buckle.

“Your house is just across the way, so allow _me_ to walk _you_ home and I’ll make it the rest of the way by myself.” _...for I’ll be too tempted to invite you inside if you come with me..._

“Aw I was hoping I’d won you over enough to invite me up.”

“And what else were you hoping for if I had?” It was a shameless question. Coy and predictable and in any other circumstance entirely beneath him. _But he wanted the answer so badly…_

Gladio laughed. And then he pulled him away from the streetlamp glare into a shadow. “Iggy, that was so obvious, I’m gonna assume you saw this coming... _and that you wanted it.”_

Ignis didn’t have time to draw a breath before Gladio kissed him. There was no hesitation in it. Arms surrounded him and lips were on him and Gladio's legs had to support them both because Ignis’s went weak in the other man’s grasp.

Ignis had never felt so utterly leveled by a kiss. _This was Gladio._ He _knew_ this man. But the sensations that rolled over him were nothing he’d ever experienced. A tongue he’d heard speak every day now tangled with his own. Hands he’d seen wield a sword countless times now stroked his back and tilted his jaw up for a deeper connection. And the throaty rumble he felt vibrate with pleasure was enough to drown in.

And so they kissed on a street corner in the middle of Insomnia. The precise opposite of discretion. And Ignis let it happen. He didn’t care. He felt _good_. His chest was so tight with emotion and arousal he wasn’t sure he was breathing but who needed air? He was _hard_ and aching and _Astrals above,_ why hadn’t they just gone back to the Citadel together?

It was regrettable they hadn’t. And it was regrettable that Ignis hadn’t worried for both of them about being so close to Gladio’s house.

“G...Gladdy? _…Ignis_?”

Ignis broke away first. He couldn’t bear to look, so he just hid his eyes with his hands and lowered his head. It wasn’t for him to be the first to say something anyway.

Gladio, breathless from the kiss and staggered by its abrupt end, turned at the familiar voice. “Iris? _Iris!_ What the hell are you doing out here? It’s one in the morning! _"_

Ignis still couldn’t bring himself to look at her as she spoke, shaky and distracted, but he felt her eyes on him. “One of my friends called and said she forgot about a project due at school tomorrow. I...I kinda snuck out to help her with it. She really needed me and her house is just across the street! I was on my way straight home I swear…”

 _“You snuck out of the house?”_ Gladio’s voice was low and menacing. Exactly _not_ what was needed at the moment. His outrage over his sister’s disregard for rules and safety could wait. There were no words to explain away the irresponsibility, _and terrible foolishness_ , of all three of them. Focusing on her wrong doing would not erase what she’d seen.

Ignis forced himself to intervene. “Gladio, as you said, it is late. Take your sister home.” He wanted to hide his face and walk away, _run away,_ but he felt something else needed said, however inadequate it may be.

“I am sorry Iris.”

All he could do then, was leave.


	9. Curry and Bitterness

Sleep did not come easily to Ignis that night. He never could abide discord. He went to great pains normally to avoid dissonance in his life. Unresolved issues were for the negligent. Actions not taken, for the indolent. Things left unsaid, for the timid. He was none of those things... _was he?_ He’d let himself go lax. Lazily lapping up Gladio's attentions and putting off reason in favor of _enjoying_ it all. And look where it got him.

The sexual frustration alone was enough to keep him awake. He tossed and turned in bed aroused and unsatisfied but too guilt ridden to do anything about it. So he suffered and tried to ignore the trails along his skin where the sensation of Gladio's touch still lingered. The man’s scent still filled his nostrils and he could still taste him on his tongue. He kept replaying their kiss in his mind’s eye, wishing he could have held on just a moment longer, wishing he’d had the sense to seek some _fucking_ privacy like a godsdamned _adult_ instead of getting caught like children, embarrassing themselves and possibly damaging Gladio’s relationship with his family.

Every worry and reservation he thought he’d fought off rallied like an army to renew the assault on him. And as he lay alone in bed, they started to wear him down. He wasn’t even entirely sure it was permitted to engage in a romantic relationship with another member of the Crownsguard. What good could possibly come of it? They’d had one date that ended in disaster. How many more disasters would they be willing to let happen? He wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

Ignis had always been proud of the fact that he was a quick study. He picked things up easily and was fast to become proficient at anything he set his mind to. Except _this_. Except _love_. It was too fraught with uncertainty. There were too many risks and not enough opportunities for rebuttal or defense. It made _no_ _sense_. And it hurt _so_ _much_.

Despite all the arguments about why this was _so wrong_ , he couldn’t escape the fact that kissing Gladio had felt _so right_. But Ignis could not be the one to make first contact after what happened. Sitting inactive and doing absolutely nothing to improve the situation went against every fiber of his being but he had no choice. He had enough dignity left to do the responsible thing and wait for Gladio to make the next move. If he did. If he could. If he even cared to. It was a lot of ‘ifs’ to place on Gladio’s shoulders however broad they may be.

He felt like he’d only just closed his eyes when his alarm went off. The first thing he did was check his messages. He already knew there were none. The fact that he couldn’t stop from checking anyway only made him more disgusted with himself. He was exhausted and restless at the same time and his morning coffee tasted bitter.

In short, he was in no mood to deal with further setbacks but last night had some additional unintended consequences. He’d planned on asking Iris to assist in teaching Noctis how to dance. She would have made a perfect partner. She already knew how very _un_ princely he was and yet she still looked up to him.

Ignis cringed when he remembered the look of shock on her face. Now that he could add corruption of an innocent to his expanding list of secret crimes he was certain there was a blindfold and a firing squad somewhere in the kingdom reserved for him. Until then, however, he would have to alter his agenda for the day. Fortunately, a perfect alternative occurred to him. At least there was one problem he could solve easily.

Noctis, however, was not as pleased at the change to his itinerary. Not initially, at any rate.

“What the hell is this, Specs?” Noct’s incredulous question echoed in the empty grand ballroom of the Citadel. Empty save for the Prince, his advisor...and his best friend.

“ _This_ is your dancing partner.” Ignis stated the obvious. Prompto nodded in assent.

“No way.” Noctis took a step back. _“No. Way.”_

“Awww come on buddy, I promise I won’t step on your feet.” Prompto grinned from ear to ear.

Noctis tried to back away again but Ignis placed a hand firmly on his shoulder to stop the retreat. “Prompto was kind enough to agree to help you in this endeavor. If I were you, I would thank him for his assistance so we can get on with it. There is precious little time remaining to make you presentable for company.”

As Prompto was one of the only other people who knew how hopeless Noctis was at anything passing for regal behavior, no harm would be done exposing him to the Prince’s lack of dancing skill or his lack of social graces.

Noctis scowled at his friend. “You’re a traitor, you know that right?”

Prompto shrugged, unperturbed. “Hey, he’s paying me dude. Money talks. So...” He smiled, offered a neat bow and held his hand out to Noct. “ _May I have this dance, Your Highness.”_

Ignis was surprised to notice a distinct _blush_ in the Prince’s cheeks at the unexpectedly formal and gentlemanly invitation. Noct stared down at the hand outstretched towards him as if he wanted to take it, but then he shoved his own hands in his pockets and proceeded to sulk, looking everywhere but at Prompto’s face.

Ignis narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between the two of them. Noct’s behavior was just odd enough to warrant scrutiny where he had not previously thought to scrutinize. Amotivation was hardly a novel thing for Noctis but this had a different flavor to it. It suddenly seemed as if the Prince doth protest too much. Ignis wasn’t quite sure what to think. Noct had never come to him, or to anyone else as far as he knew, to talk about matters of the heart. _Did he have feelings for his friend beyond that of friendship?_

Like a slap across the face, Ignis was reminded of his own troubles. Given the state of things, he was the last person who should be advising the Prince about a secret crush on his best friend.

Noctis collected himself quickly and decided to move from denial to bargaining. “Come on Prompto, I’ll pay you more to _not_ do this.”

“Yeeeaaah, I don’t think so.” Prompto shook his head. “Even if you paid me more, I’m still more scared of Ignis than you, so let’s just do this thing huh?”

Ignis went to stand beside Prompto and gave him a congratulatory pat on the back for resisting temptation. “Your friend is wise beyond his years, Highness.”

“Do you even know how to dance?” The Prince went back to denial.

Prompto puffed his chest out proudly. “I was in the ballroom dancing club in middle school.” At the dubious look Noct gave, he defensively added, “Hey, it’s good exercise.”

“Are you cutting class for this?” Noctis wasn’t giving up the resistance.

 _Definitely protesting too much,_ Ignis thought. He attempted to silence any further dissent. “I have arranged for Prompto to also be excused from his classes for the next few days in order to assist us in whatever way I see fit. The school could hardly refuse an official request from the Crown. As he said, I am compensating him for his time and I have agreed to help him catch up with his studies when our mission is complete.”

Noct pretended to be hurt and made puppy eyes. “I’m just a ‘mission’ to you now?”

Ignis appreciated his persistence, but he couldn’t let it continue so he tried another tack. He decided to test the waters and play towards any potentially affectionate tendencies Noctis may indeed have towards his friend. If it worked, then he would certainly have to address the issue more thoroughly in the future, sooner rather than later, no matter what his situation with Gladio was or how ill-equipped he felt in offering advice.

“Noct, if Prompto is going to be in your Crownsguard when the two of you graduate, he best learn now that in times of crisis, we bring all hands on deck, as it were.”

“So I’m a ‘mission’ _and_ a ‘crisis’?”

“Yes. Both. On a daily basis.”

Several beats late, Noctis registered what Ignis had actually said. “Wait. Prompto can be in my Crownsguard?”

Prompto seemed taken aback by it also. “Who? Me? Really?”

Ignis had been meaning to speak with Prompto about it before suggesting it to Noctis but the Prince’s tantrum and his very telling blushes had forced his hand.

“I have already discussed it with the Marshal. When the time comes, Cor has agreed to train you before we put the official petition before the King. But, I see no barriers to your induction if it is the career path you wish to pursue. Loyalty is the most important quality for a member of the Crownsguard to possess and no one could question yours.”

Ignis had thought for quite some time that Noctis would need more than just him and Gladio to serve closely at his side. He needed someone else he could be comfortable with, someone he’d chosen himself to be a part of his life as opposed to those who had been placed next to him by tradition and design. Prompto was a good and capable person and he obviously cared for the Prince a great deal.

Interestingly, and possibly confirming Ignis’s suspicions, Noctis seemed more accepting about his dance partner after that. He stepped up to Prompto, chin held high, jaw square, looking almost like royalty. And then he ruined it by speaking.

“Uhhh, which one of us is supposed to lead?”

Ignis closed his eyes against the ignorance before him and rubbed at a sudden throbbing in his temples.

“ _You are_ , Your Highness. Not only are you the one learning how to dance here, you are taller.”

“Hey, are you callin’ me short?” Prompto rubbed his index finger and thumb together at him. “Comments like that are gonna cost you more, Ignis.”

Noctis made an attempt to begin, which basically consisted of him fumbling around with Prompto’s hands and waist for a good several minutes trying to figure out how to hold him. Ignis couldn’t suffer through another second of it.

“Dear gods, _enough_!” Ignis pushed him away and placed himself in front of Prompto. He tapped his phone to play some appropriate music. At the same time, he noticed again that he had no messages or missed calls. He set down his phone and set aside his disappointment.

 _“Observe.”_ He commanded. He took Prompto’s hand in one of his and set his other hand loosely at his waist. In time to the music, he gave Prompto a turn about the floor. Noct’s friend was a good sport, _at least when motivated by cash,_ and an exemplary dance partner. Ignis wasn’t very fond of dancing. He’d learned as a matter of rote and never thought much on it, but as he led Prompto across the room he wondered idly if he’d ever get the chance to dance with Gladio. He shivered involuntarily at the thought of Gladio’s touch at the small of his back last night and wondered what it would be like to glide across a ballroom in his arms. He rejected the errant fantasy as quickly as it formed. He was now inserting the man into situations he didn’t even care for. No thought or action was safe any longer. When the song finished, Ignis stopped dancing and stopped his pointless dreaming.

“Now do _exactly_ as I did.” He stepped aside to allow Noctis to take his place. “Prompto will help you.”

The Prince then set to his task. He danced the length and breadth of the the large room with Prompto while Ignis pointed out his missteps and corrected his form. Prompto provided additional assistance by giving him suggestions on how to engage in polite conversation with one’s dance partner. After only a few songs, Noct began to visibly improve.

Ignis kept the music playing and took the opportunity to sit back and watch. Seeing the two of them act so comfortably with each other, seeing them joke and laugh and share subtle looks and expressions made Ignis happy for them. Whether they were just good friends as they professed or whether one or both of them might consider something more, he was glad Noctis had someone safe to express himself with. It warmed Ignis’s heart...and broke it at the same time.

Why did it pierce straight through him to see what might be romantic attachment grow between the two of them? His own shortcomings and failures were coloring dismal even the things he should see in a cheerful light. He knew envy for what it was and it shamed him to his core. Forget love, he was envious of their friendship. As he checked his silent phone again, it felt as if he might not even be able to have that with Gladio any longer. Selfishly, he wished he hadn’t already cancelled Noct’s training sessions so he’d at least have an excuse to see him. Ignis took his glasses off, rubbed his face and shook his head at how pitiful he was being. He couldn’t remember when exactly he’d surrendered his bollocks and turned into a simpering lovelorn little girl. Maybe he’d be an appropriate in-law for Clarus after all.

Eventually, the Prince’s dancing became more sure-footed if not exactly graceful and Ignis decided he’d earned a rest.

“I think that’s enough for the day, Highness. You’ve picked things up better than I thought you would. I suspect it is thanks to Prompto.”

Noctis blushed again as Ignis now fully expected him to do. He almost felt bad for him since he knew all too well the confusing path that lay before him if he chose to walk it. Then again, if Noctis opened up about it, perhaps they could help one another try to navigate that path. And perhaps they could do it with copious amounts of chocolate and alcohol respectively to make it more tolerable.

Prompto collected his promised envelope of cash and also moved to collect on another promise Ignis had made to sweeten the deal.

“Hey Ignis, don’t forget, you said you’d make me some homemade food too. My choice. And I want a super spicy veggie curry.”

Noctis, whose stomach had been growling for the past hour, visibly deflated at the mention of a vegetarian dish. Ignis swore then and there that not only would he personally put Prompto’s petition to join the Crownsguard before the King, he would be fine if Noctis and Prompto got married.

“Indeed.” He said. “A promise is a promise. Vegetable curry it is.”

Noctis threw his arms up in the air. “Come on! The two of you are totally conspiring against me here.”

Ignis shrugged. “You are welcome to make your own arrangements for food.”

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll eat it.” Noct mumbled.

Ignis wondered if the normally apathetic Prince had any idea how transparent his actions were. Then again, Ignis had zero control over his own emotions when it came to love so he didn’t want to throw stones from his glass house.

Noctis headed out of the ballroom. “Can I at least take a nap while you cook?”

“Of course. I’ll bring it up to you when I’m finished.”

“Want any help Ignis?” Prompto asked.

“It is kind of you to offer, but no thank you. I’d much rather you keep an eye on Noct and make sure he doesn’t try to escape his duties for the rest of the day. We still have several things to accomplish.”

Ignis walked Noctis and Prompto back to the Prince’s rooms where he then went over the list of assignments he’d collected from the school earlier. Noct would need to finish everything that evening to stay on top of his lessons. Prompto accepted an offer to join in the study session, free of charge, after they all ate so Ignis left Noctis in bed and left Prompto in front of a video game while he went to prepare their food. Halfway to the kitchens he realized he was still holding his phone in his hand like some sort of security blanket. The damn thing hadn’t beeped, chirped, rang or vibrated all day.

As a somewhat welcome distraction from that fact, Ignis passed a number of people on his way through the corridors of the bustling Citadel. Some just greeted him, some stopped him to talk about one thing or another. He ran into Cor and discussed starting Prompto’s training. He met his uncle and the King’s secretary and discussed some updates to the plans for the state visit. He even saw Nyx coming down a stairwell making rounds with a few other Glaives but fortunately the other man didn’t see him and Ignis had just enough time to backtrack and take another route so as not to get caught having to interact with him.

It was a normal, busy day and he seemed to be running into everyone. Everyone except Gladio. It made him try to think back, back before his world had been disrupted by love. He was certain a workday had never gone by where he did not run into Gladio. Even if they didn’t need to intersect because of Noctis they always managed to see one another at some point, somewhere. Sure it was a sprawling palace in a sprawling city, _but_ _still_.

The only conclusion Ignis could draw was that Gladio was avoiding him.

Without realizing it, as he mulled over that reality, he started increasing his pace. His steps got heavier, practically stomping on the marble beneath his feet. He held his phone in one clenched fist and he was becoming increasingly infuriated at its silence. He rounded a bend too fast, all grinding teeth and furrowed brows, and nearly collided with Master Clarus and the King.

_He was running into absolutely everyone else today, so why not? Why the fucking hell not run into Gladio’s father?_

He managed to stop just short of stepping on Regis’s toes, but in the process he dropped his phone. Clarus picked it up for him. Ignis couldn’t look the man in the eyes. _Had Iris said something? Did he know?_ He hated being in the dark. If only Gladio had at least texted him something, some hint, some warning. Should he act conciliatory? Defensive? Guarded?

He opted for polite and barreled right into a conversation about Noctis before either of the elders could speak. It was the only safe thing he could think of to do. “My apologies, Your Majesty. And thank you.” he said to Clarus as he took back his phone. “I was just in a hurry. I promised to make some food for Noctis. We had a dancing lesson this morning and it went quite well. After we eat, we’ll be attending to some work for his classes so he doesn’t get behind. Tomorrow, I have...”

Regis interrupted with an easy smile. “Yes, yes, it’s fine Ignis, I’m not at all worried. Don’t feel so pressured.”

Ignis still couldn’t look at Clarus. It was possible he was choosing to _not_ say something while in the presence of the King. It was possible he knew _everything_ and was just waiting until he could get Ignis alone to accuse him of lying, seducing his son, corrupting his daughter and disrupting their family. All of which were true.

Regis kept talking affably either clueless to the tension in the air or, perhaps, in spite of it. _This is torture,_ he thought to himself. And he deserved every second of it.

“Ignis, I heard that you enlisted Noctis’s friend Prompto to help him prepare. I’m glad. I know how much my son dislikes affairs of state. It was kind of you to try and make his duties less onerous. The carrot and stick method always did work on him when he was a little boy.” The King then turned to Clarus. “If only yours were as receptive, eh old friend? You’ve looked tired all day and it looks to be the kind of tired that can only come from one’s children, hmm?”

He couldn’t tell if Regis was oblivious or instigating. The perogatives of royalty were occasionally _excruciating_.

Ignis, now sweating through his shirt, finally glanced up to see Master Clarus shake his head and sigh. “Ugh, _those two._ They woke me up in the middle of the night arguing about something. I think Gladiolus must have come home late from his date, but I have no idea what Iris was doing up in the wee hours on a school night, let alone why she felt the need to have a shouting match with her brother and wake up the entire household.”

“What were they arguing about?” Regis asked. Ignis held his breath.

“I have no idea, they both stormed off when I stormed over to quiet them down. I’m sure it was something ridiculous. It always is. And, of course, this morning no one was speaking to anyone. I’m not sure why _I’m_ getting the silent treatment as well though.”

“Come now Clarus, you had it lucky with Gladiolus. I don’t recall him ever stepping out of line, even as a teenager. Iris is quite a different person. She’s more like you.”

“Very funny, Your Majesty. Honestly I’d like just one day when someone at home isn’t being either stubborn or miserable or both. I’m sorry. It’s just been a long past few weeks I suppose.”

Ignis was flabbergasted. _He didn’t know?_ It didn’t sound like he knew. Gladio and Iris were fighting. _Fighting_. Because of him. He’d thrown their whole household into arguments and cold-shoulders and Clarus had no idea he was the cause.

Ignis had to face the truth. _He was a horrible person._ Love had turned him into an inconsiderate, self-serving monster. He didn’t even know who he was anymore.

“Ah I’m sure it will all blow over in due time.” Regis said, minimizing the issue. “These sorts of things always do with young people. They know deep down what is right. We must let them find their own way. Not to mention, a good party always helps things along. I’m sure both Gladiolus and Iris will cheer up when it comes time for the ball. Oh, and Ignis, please have Noctis extend an invitation to Prompto so that he may attend as well. I’d like to see my son enjoy himself at least a little bit.”

“I will Your Majesty. And, may I excuse myself…?” Ignis’s voice was tight and strained.

“Yes of course, Ignis. Enjoy your meal, and thank you.”

The two men went about their business and Ignis practically sprinted to the solace of the kitchens. He needed to do something with his hands. He needed to not _think_ about anything and focus on a mindless task. He needed to cook.

A new delivery of fresh vegetables had just arrived and the head chef said Ignis could have his pick. Prompto said he wanted it spicy. With his fingers trembling and his heart still pounding up into his throat something spicy sounded like just the thing to burn off all of his nervous energy.

He gathered up tomatoes and squash, cauliflower and beans, and he appropriated every single pepper he could find. Big ones, little ones, fat ones, thin ones, red, green, yellow, orange. There was even one he had to put gloves on to handle to protect his skin from the caustic oils it released.

Ignis chopped and chopped. The sound of his knife on the cutting board was precise and repetitive. Slicing through the crisp flesh of the peppers and feeling the bite of their pungent perfume in his nose was good for him. He needed this. He needed to purge this oppressive bitterness from his system.

Off came his jacket, up rolled his sleeves. He unfastened the top three buttons of his shirt. Perspiration beaded on the back of his neck as he turned up the burner on the stove and dumped the vegetables into a pot one after another.

His useless phone sat in his pocket as dead as his hopes that Gladio would call. _Of course he wouldn’t call._ His family troubles far outweighed any petty feelings he might have for Ignis. The Amicitias were an ancient lineage. Its scions were the product of generations of meticulous mate selection. _Of_ _course_ Gladiolus couldn’t flout his duty to the future of a bloodline that had existed for centuries by dallying with another man. _Of course he couldn’t!_

Ignis stared down into the pot, letting the fiery steam rise up to clear his sinuses and sting his eyes. The curry bubbled into a roiling boil as anger started to boil over inside him. He was _so_ _angry_. Angry at himself for thinking he could have Gladio. Angry at Clarus for having such a perfect fucking family. Angry at Iris for being so caring and sweet and for obviously not wanting her brother to ruin his life. And he was angry at Gladio for just being _him_ and for being impossible not to love.

Ignis could have fed a battalion of Glaives with the massive batch of curry he’d made and he brought the whole pot full of the stuff right up to the Prince’s rooms. He was still lost in loathing as he set out plates and spoons.

Noctis must have heard the clanging of china and silver and woke up without Ignis having to alert him that the food had arrived. He and Prompto pulled up chairs, tummies rumbling and mouths watering.

“This looks _so_ good Ignis, thanks!” But Ignis was still too worked up to give Prompto more than a nod of acknowledgement. They all sat and he picked at his own dish while Prompto devoured his and Noctis tentatively ate around the vegetables.

After watching Noct for a few minutes while continuing to shove curry in his face, Prompto urged the Prince to eat like a normal person. “Come on Noct, it’s really good. You should try more than just the rice.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Why? You know I hate this stuff. But you still made Ignis cook it.”

It was Prompto’s turn for an eye roll. “Alright, fine. You’re such a baby sometimes. You know, some people can’t afford to be picky about food, _Your_ _Highness_.”

Ignis couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Prompto was scowling. _Actually_ _scowling_. He’d _never_ heard him speak to Noctis like that. And apparently, he wasn’t done.

The boy with the normally sunny disposition turned malicious in an instant. He dropped his spoon onto the table. “You’re so freakin’ spoiled sometimes, you know that right? Everyone always has to drop everything just to help you. And you can’t even be grateful for it.”

Noctis dropped his own spoon and pushed his plate away. “Hey, _I_ didn’t ask you to come here! Go home if you don’t like it.” The Prince then rounded on Ignis. “Both of you are up my ass all the time as it is. It really pisses me off.”

 _Oh_ _no_. _Oh noooooo!_ Ignis shot out of his seat and took both their plates away. “That’s enough, both of you!” But the damage was already done.

“Psshht, fuck this. I’m outta here.” Prompto walked away without looking back.

“No! Wait, Prompto…” Ignis tried to salvage the situation but Noctis stopped him.

“Forget it, let him go.” Noct walked back into his bedroom and dove under the covers.

“Noctis, please…”

“No!” Came the response, muffled by a pillow. “I’m fucking tired, just go away. I’m done with this shit. Leave!”

If a firing squad wasn’t already waiting for him outside, Ignis was going to gather one himself. And he would make sure they carved on his tombstone: _Here lies Ignis Scientia. Put to death after he single-handedly ruined every relationship he ever cherished. May the gods have mercy on his soul._


	10. Coffee and Conversations

“Get up. _This instant_.”

Ignis threw back the blankets covering the Prince. Noctis lifted his head and shot daggers at him with his eyes but, now was not the time to humor His Highness's fit of pique. _Even if he was responsible for causing it_. “I understand you are angry right now and probably bitter but, those things are not _actually_ what you are feeling.”

_That sounded every bit as stupid out loud as it had in his head._

Noctis opened his mouth, likely to order him to leave but Ignis would not be deterred from at least trying to correct his grievous mistake.

“What I mean to say is that something has affected your emotions. _Adversely_. Without external influence, neither you nor Prompto would have said the things you said. Think about it! You know this!”

He was pleading, but Noctis wasn’t yet ready to listen. “Just get the fuck out Ignis! _Right_ _fucking_ _now_. I’ve _had_ _it_. I've had it with Prompto, I've had it with you, and I’ve had it with doing shit I don’t want to do.” Noct sat up and clenched his fists. The hairs on the back of Ignis’s neck stood on end when he felt magic spark in the air around them.

He raised his hands defensively and lowered his voice. More shouting wouldn’t help and the last thing anyone needed was for the Prince to draw a weapon or accidentally discharge magic.

“Noct, _please_ , listen to me. If you ever considered me your friend, if you ever believed I always only had your best interest at heart and that I would do anything for you, then _please_ try to ignore what you are feeling right now. Your emotions have been manipulated. And if you calm down for just one moment I swear I will explain everything.”

Ignis hated invoking their bond to get his point across but he knew Noctis. He knew Noctis _did_ believe in their friendship. He may hide it under several layers of aloof disdain but Ignis knew, deep down, he cared.

And, thankfully, he decided to show it. “Fine.” He said tersely. “Explain.”

Ignis pulled over a chair and sat beside the bed. He took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

“Do you remember the first time you ever scored a hit against Gladio while sparring?”

“What does that have to do with anything? That was like, a couple years ago wasn’t it? Get to the point.”

“That _is_ the point, Highness. It was then I started to manifest a...strange sort of magic.”

Noct unclenched his fists. “Wait, what? You? Like, crystal magic? What are you talking about?”

“I don’t exactly know how it is possible but…” Ignis paused. A nauseous feeling rose up from the pit of his stomach. When faced with actually having to _say_ it, he felt ludicrous. “I...when I…it happens when…”

“Spit it out already!”

“When I cook...I... _transmit_ my own emotions via the food onto the person eating it.”

Noctis cocked his head and stared at him for a long while. Ignis waited. Eventually, the Prince’s dark brows relaxed. Next, his frown cracked. And then, a long soft chuckle started. It was the Noctis-equivalent of roaring laughter.

He was at least relieved that the _complete_ _silliness_ of his admission was enough to counteract the anger brought on by the curry. Either that or it was already wearing off. Noct hadn’t eaten much of the stuff but Ignis had no proof to think the effects of his cooking were measured by degrees. Through his breathy giggles, the Prince managed a few words.

“Hahahahaha, that’s….hahaha I don’t even…hahahahaha what the fuck dude what does that even mean? Hahahaha you’re making this up. Did Gladio get you to say this? You can tell him there’s no way I’d fall for this if it’s a joke.”

“I assure you, it is no joke and I wish I were making this up. As for the magic, I’ve done extensive research but I cannot find any clear explanations. Much like all the crystal’s magic, it remains an enigma but it is the truth, if difficult to believe. And no, Gladio has not put me up to anything. Although, in the interest of full disclosure, he is a prominent reason as to why I find myself in this current situation.”

If he was going to come clean, he was going to come clean about _everything_.

“Okay okay wait.” Noctis, much to his credit, set aside both his imposed anger and his amusement. Ignis was grateful. “Lemme connect the dots here. Prompto and I just ate the food you made and we got pissed at each other. So does that mean you were pissed while you were cooking? Were you pissed at the big guy about something?”

Again Ignis hesitated out of some misplaced notion of self-protection. “Well, yes and no…”

Noct folded his arms across his chest looking like his normal disinterested self but then he demanded a better answer. Quite imperiously, actually. Ignis was fast realizing that Noctis had many more natural qualities of an effective ruler than he’d originally thought.

“Alright Specs, how about you just spill it. All of it.”

And so, with Noctis fully invested, Ignis shared the whole sordid story. From Tenebraean cakes to cranberry scones, hot chocolate to truffles, he went over every recipe he’d ever made for Noctis that affected his mood. Ignis told the tale of each one and he saw realization dawn on the Prince’s face as he remembered each dish and each associated feeling he’d experienced as a result of eating them.

When Ignis was finished, Noct adeptly summarized things. “You’re a giant asshole for feeding me food that made me want to study. You know that right?”

“I am well aware, Your Highness, and I will happily submit to whatever punishment you see fit but, in my defense, with the exception of that curry just now, it was always in an effort to better you as a person and as the future King.”

“Yeah yeah. I bet you’re only admitting to most of it because you know my dad would take your side. But you still haven't said what this has to do with Gladio. So? Out with it.”

Ignis balked at the direct order. Despite the fact that Iris knew, he was still reluctant to deliberately reveal Gladio’s secret to someone without permission. But at this point, there was no alternative. Deception and concealment had only served to cause him problems. And in the absence of Gladio, if Ignis couldn’t trust Noctis then there was no one left in his life that he could trust.

“Noct, I know we’ve never explicitly discussed it, and you know I tend to keep my private life private, _not that there’s much of it_ , but I’ve never tried to deliberately hide anything. So, may I assume that you know what my preferences are in terms of romantic relationships?”

“Uhh, yeah I know you date guys if that’s what you mean…” Abruptly, Noctis cut off the sentence. And Ignis saw in his eyes that he understood. “Wait.” He said slowly. “Waaaaaaaait....are you...are you and Gladio _dating_? No way. _No way!_ His dad’s trying to find him a girl to marry isn’t he?”

Ignis looked down at his hands and at one errant finger that he couldn’t stop from tapping nervously on his knee. “I only came to accept it recently but for some time now, quite a long time I think, I’ve had feelings for Gladio. I should also add that I am telling you this in the strictest confidence. Please do not repeat any of this and please, do not think less of us or think of us differently.”

“Hey, gimme some credit here. I mean, thinking about you two doing it makes me want to bleach my brain but that’s just because you’re like my family. I’d never judge who anyone falls in love with… _holy_ _shit_. _Are you in love with him?_ ”

Ignis’s pride in the Prince’s casual and unconditional acceptance outweighed his nerves at that point so he answered.

“I...I am...in love with him.” The words sounded so small compared to the enormous upheaval they’d cause in his life. It did feel better though, to share the burden of it. He didn’t think he’d ever appreciated Noctis so much, and if he hadn’t already sworn himself into service he’d do it on the spot without reservation. “But to go back to your original question, yes, Gladio’s father is arranging marriage meetings for him. And I had much the same assumptions about him as you did until he told me otherwise. It was the marriage meetings as well as a few other recent... _incidents_ that led to the two of us admitting that we were attracted to one another. Understandably, however, and for many reasons, he was not yet prepared to tell his family about it. Despite that, we had our first date last night but, something unfortunate happened. And I am having trouble processing the implications today.”

“Was he a dick?”

“What?”

“On the date. Did he act like a dick or something?”

“No, of course not.”

“So what happened?”

“When we were on our way back to Gladio’s house, Iris caught us in a compromising position.”

Noct’s jaw dropped in horror. “Don’t even tell me…”

“Gods no! How could you even think such a thing? It was our first date. We were only _kissing_.”

“Okay, first of all, gross. Second of all, what the hell were you two doing kissing where Iris could find you? That’s really cliche man. And also, do you know how weird it is to say things like ‘processing implications’ about a bad date you had? You are literally the only person who would ever say that.”

“If there is anything I am acutely aware of, Your Highness, it is the fact that I am inept in dealing with love, including putting words to its complexities. And yes, I am also aware of how profoundly unwise it was to kiss out in public but hindsight is often twenty-twenty, is it not?”

“So you had a date, it was good enough to make-out at the end of it but, you got caught by his kid sister. That’s awkward and all, but why are you angry about it? At least enough to poison Prompto’s curry.”

“I haven’t heard from Gladio all day and I ran into his father earlier who mentioned he and Iris were fighting last night but he didn’t know the reason why.”

“Ouch. That’s rough.”

“I do not like hiding and I don’t like _not_ being in control of this situation. Especially now that it’s gone pear-shaped.”

“Yeah, you’re definitely a control freak.”

“Thank you for your incredibly helpful powers of observation, Highness.”

“Anytime. And if Iris hasn’t said anything to their dad by now, I doubt she will. It’s really none of her business anyway.”

“And yet she and Gladio were having an argument about it.”

“You don’t know what they were arguing about.”

“I think we can assume.”

“It sounds like everything you’ve assumed up to this point has been pretty wrong, Specs. Just sayin’.”

Ignis couldn’t deny that. But his reason for telling the Prince all of this wasn’t to help himself, it was to help him and Prompto. “It is kind of you to listen Noct, and I appreciate your acceptance and support but, my purpose in sharing was not to unload my problems on you, it was to explain and apologize for drawing you and Prompto into an argument. Which is why I believe you need to go after him now to clear the air. Before you regret it.”

Ignis didn’t want to go so far as to ask what their relationship was or how Noct felt about him but he wasn’t about to let them damage what they shared, whatever that may be.

Noctis pulled his legs up and his frown returned. “He’s probably already home by now.”

Ignis offered some gentle encouragement. “He would have taken the subway and it is rush hour which means he’ll be waiting quite some time for a spot on a train. If we drive, we can be at his house before he is.”

“And then what?”

That might have sounded flippant to anyone else, but Ignis heard a sincere question. “And then you can explain to him what happened, _with the exception of my involvement with Gladio that is_ , and apologize. I owe him an apology as well.”

“Why should I apologize? He started it! And I still feel pretty angry to be honest. Like, I know I shouldn’t be but I’m still pissed. I hate that I’m pissed though. But I wish he wouldn’t have just left like that. He’s such a jerk. _Ugh_.” Noctis punched a pillow in frustration then went back to his soliloquy. “Huh. I guess we’ve never really fought before. It’s still totally his fault, but this kinda sucks. Why do I even give a crap? _Gods_ , it’s just _Prompto_.”

Well if that little contradictory speech didn’t prove Noct was in love then nothing ever would.

Ignis tried to bring him back on task. “Keep in mind, you may still be suffering the effects of the food. He may be also. We won’t know unless you speak with him.”

Noct still looked doubtful.

“Do you really want to spend the remainder of the week preparing for the state visit without Prompto around to help and provide a sympathetic ear against my tyranny?”

“Let’s go.” Noctis had never agreed to anything so fast in his life.

They threw out every drop of the bitter curry before they left, just in case. Ignis briefly considered making something with a few dashes of brotherly love to help the boys’ reconciliation along but he quickly thought better of it. Two wrongs did not make a right and his cooking had been nothing but one wrong after another. Ignis called and checked with Cor to be sure they could take the King’s car and then he encouraged Noct to call Prompto to let him know they were on their way but, as expected, there was no answer.

Ignis tried to encourage him. “He is probably on the train. The reception is spotty down there.”

“Yeah, sure.”

_Now two of them were glum about a lack of phone calls._

When they reached the garage, Ignis tried to force himself to adopt a more positive outlook. He had no secrets from Noctis any longer, which was a good thing. The weight on his shoulders had eased now that he’d been able to confide his story in a trusted friend and he was in the middle of helping that trusted friend with a problem of his own. He should be feeling less incompetent and less lost. Gladio still hadn’t contacted him but the agony of it was less acute than it had been when he woke up. He felt less alone with Noct’s support.

He was also less than happy at the sight that met them when they stopped at the valet station. Chatting with the valets, off his shift but still in his uniform, was Nyx. It was impossible to run from him this time. If Ignis turned tail, he would have to find some way to explain it to Noct and he had no desire to lie even if it was by omission. Plus, Nyx had already seen them coming if the roguish glint in his eye was any indication. Ignis put his chin up and proceeded with their objective. He nodded a greeting at Nyx.

“Hey Ignis.” Nyx nodded back at him and then he offered a short bow to Noctis. “Your Highness. What brings you down here?”

“We’re going out for a while.” Ignis tried to exude nothing but professionalism. “I need to drive His Highness to the home of a friend of his.”

The valets handed Ignis the keys and he tried to end the pleasantries there but Nyx kept talking. “I hope you’re not in a hurry. Traffic’s a nightmare right now. I came off duty a little while ago but I was gonna wait ‘til it died down to head home.”

Noctis let out an irritated huff. “We shouldn’t even bother.”

“It’s fine.” Ignis pushed. “Let’s just be off.”

Nyx decided to try and be helpful. It was the sort of good intentioned ‘help’ that ultimately wouldn’t be any help at all.

“If you need to get where you’re going fast, Highness, I could take one of the motorcycles and go with you. With the King’s car and a Glaive escort you won’t have to battle traffic.”

Noct raised an eyebrow. “Can we do that?”

Nyx laughed. “You’re the Prince. You can order me to do it.”

“Uh. Yeah. Alright. Let’s do that.”

 _Fantastic_. _Just Fantastic._

“That is very unnecessary, Nyx…”

“You heard the man, Ignis. Prince’s orders. Just lemme grab a helmet and I’ll meet you out front.”

In their tiny royal motorcade, Ignis drove Noctis and watched Nyx’s back on his motorcycle in front of them the whole time. The trip to Prompto’s residence was quick. As Nyx predicted, the droves of cars and busses on the streets parted before the two vehicle procession. He hoped he wasn’t going to have to explain making rush hour traffic _worse_ to anyone later on.

They arrived just in time to see Prompto walking down the street. He was going slowly, hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet. Ignis and Nyx parked and Ignis talked Noct into intercepting his friend.

“Go along by yourself and meet him at the door. I’ll wait here and give the two of you some privacy. Hopefully he’ll agree to come back to the Citadel with us and stay as we planned. I’ll apologize personally after you talk.”

“What if he’s still curried up and mad?”

“You were still angry when I explained things to you and yet you understood and forgave me. The food effects do not appear to be insurmountable.”

“I never said I forgave you for making me study. I just said it’s cool if you like Gladio. Big difference.”

“I choose not to make that distinction. Now go.” Ignis gave Noct a gentle nudge and watched him cross the street. Prompto saw him coming, paused for a moment, then they met up and started talking. They avoided eye contact, toed at pebbles on the ground and rubbed at the backs of their necks but, eventually, Prompto invited Noct inside.

“Are you gonna wait out here for him?” Nyx came over to Ignis and asked.

“Yes, I will. Noctis appreciated your help, and I know it wasn’t something you had to do for him, off duty no less, so thank you. I’m sure you are anxious to get home. There is no need for you to escort us back when the Prince is finished. _Thank you again_.” Ignis said it with as much finality as he could manage without sounding rude. He should have just been rude.

“It’s no problem, I’ll wait with you and keep you company. Stay here for a sec and I’ll get us some coffee. Be right back.”

Nyx trapped him and he knew it. He looked quite proud of himself when he returned with coffee.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Ignis took the cup. There was no reason to turn down coffee and he had nothing else to do at the moment but wait for Noct and wait for Gladio to call.

He and Nyx sipped their drinks as they leaned against the car beside each other.

“It’s getting cold. Want my jacket?” Nyx inched closer until their shoulders were almost touching.

“No, thank you.” Ignis wished Noct and Prompto would hurry and make up already.

Nyx leaned in to whisper. “Want my arms around you?”

 _“No_ , _thank_ _you_. And if you’ll recall, I did mention I was interested in someone else.”

“Yup, you did. How’s that going for you by the way?”

Ignis grunted and looked down at his coffee.

“You seem upset. Anything you wanna talk about? I like hearing your voice, so feel free.”

It was tragically ironic that Nyx was making it so easy for him and yet he had no interest in the man.

Ignis sighed. “May I ask you a question then?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Why are you still trying to pursue me?”

“Why the hell not?” Nyx shrugged as if he’d just been asked the most obvious question in the world. “I like you, but don’t worry, I would never do anything without permission and if you tell me to buzz the fuck off, I’ll respect your wishes. I’m not trying to be creepy here, I’m just making sure you know my door’s still open. Communication is key, don’t you think?”

Ignis agreed. It was too bad he and Gladio had such difficulty with it. He pulled out his phone to check the time and also to see that he still had no messages.

“Expecting a call?”

“No.” Ignis answered honestly. “I’m not.”

“Can I give you some advice? I swear it’s not self-serving but it’s gonna sound like it is. Well, it’s a little self-serving because you’re too damn handsome to look so depressed, and it’s crazy how much I wanna do _something_ to make you smile. But I did just say I wouldn’t touch without permission, even though I know you’d enjoy it. So, advice it is I guess. And no touching.”

“And what is your advice?” Ignis decided to give up and go with it.

“Let him want it. Don’t kill yourself waiting for him to call. Decide for yourself that you’re going to stand firm and make him come to you. Now, I’m not sure what your exact situation is, but I can tell you, most of the time, a little distance makes the heart grow fonder. It’s doing the trick for me. I saw you run away earlier in the stairwell. It was pretty cute. If I wasn’t on duty I would’ve chased after you but since I couldn’t, I thought about you all afternoon. It was lucky I ran into you down in the garage or it was gonna be a pretty disappointing day. So basically, you ignoring me just made me more hot for you. It’s a thing. Trust me. The good ones won’t give up no matter what and, they’ll always come to you if you give ‘em a chance.”

Ignis considered what Nyx said and continued to drink his coffee. It was a nice sentiment and certainly put a better spin on waiting than making it feel hopeless and desperate. If Gladio wanted to come to him, he would. But the fear remained that maybe he didn’t want to.

“Here comes His Highness.” Nyx gesture at the house. Ignis looked up from his coffee and was pleased to also see Prompto emerge. Ignis smiled and Nyx noticed.

“I’m a little jealous the Prince got you to smile and I couldn’t. When he gets older I feel bad for whoever has to compete with him over a girl. Or a guy. Or whoever floats his boat. At least I got to see you smile though.” Nyx smiled in return. “I guess I’ll make myself scarce. Just keep in mind you can always come find me if you need anything. Like I said, door’s open. Not that I think you’ll walk through it. I never thought I’d be into the cold shoulder kink but you make it damn appealing. See ya Ignis.” Nyx waved, got on his bike and rode off.

Ignis downed the last of his coffee and as he did he noticed Nyx had written his number on the bottom of the cup. Because of course he did.

Noctis and Prompto approached, but Ignis was immediately suspicious when Noctis wouldn’t meet his eyes. He wasn’t left wondering for long when Prompto spoke.

“Dude! Duuuuuuude! _You’re going out with Gladio?!”_

“For Astral’s sake Noctis! I explicitly told you not to bring that up!”

“What was I supposed to do?” Noct punched Prompto lightly in the arm and the other boy laughed. “He kept asking questions.”

“I find it hard to believe it was necessary to repeat this information.”

“Don’t worry about it Ignis.” Prompto appeared to be back to his normal self and the two friends appeared to be friends once again. “To tell ya the truth, I saw this coming.” Prompto crossed his arms and nodded his head.

Listening to someone four inches shorter and two years his junior act superior about possessing information after the fact was grating, but he still owed him an apology. Which he forced out through pursed lips. “As it appears Noctis has told you _everything_ , I must apologize for the effects my cooking had on you today.” Ignis couldn’t help but add, “Although I doubt you would have registered any complaints about it, even if you’d known, when it helped you pass your government exam in the form of almond milk hot chocolate.”

Prompto’s face fell and his mouth lolled open. “Oh man. So...you weren’t just helping me study? You actually made me smarter with food?”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far…”

Ignis didn’t get to finish because Prompto pounced and wrapped him up in a bear hug. “Dude, can you please cook for me every day? I’ll do anything.”

Ignis shooed him off. “I’m happy to cook for you anytime. But I will ask that you keep your knowledge of myself and Gladiolus among only the three of us.”

Prompto nodded. “And Iris.”

Ignis closed his eyes. “Noctis, would you like to share with Prompto my driver’s license number? Or my bank accounts? Or perhaps the locations of my birthmarks?”

His sarcasm was lost on the pair who asked simultaneously, “You have birthmarks? Where?”

Ignis rubbed the bridge of his nose. He no longer wanted the two of them to get married. _“None of your business.”_

“Has Gladio seen ‘em?” Prompto winked.

Ignis almost left them there. Almost. “If you are coming with us, _please stop speaking and get in the car._ ” He opened the door for them and they settled in to the back seat.

There was still a bit of traffic on their ride back. Prompto took the opportunity to continue to prod. “Why don’t you have Noct call Gladio and feel around a little? See what the lay of the land is.”

“Unequivocally: _No_. In fact, can both of you forget that you know this?” Ignis wondered if he could cook something that would induce amnesia.

Noctis piped up, emboldened by Prompto’s nosiness. “We’re just trying to be helpful Specs. You’d do the same for us.”

Ignis saw Noct’s eyes go wide in the rear view mirror at his inadvertently revealing comparison.

“I mean...you know...if we were dating people, like, _other people_ , and you could help, you would, is all I’m saying. Because we’re all friends.” Noct involuted and turned towards the door to stare out the window, effectively shutting down in embarrassment.

“Yes. ' _Friends'_.” Ignis wasn’t in the mood to help, so that was all he said.

Prompto remained talkative. “How about we just stalk him for you on the sly? And then report back whatever we find out. Huh? Huh? Come on. You gotta be prepared for anything. Can’t go wrong with good reconnaissance, right?”

Ignis stopped, thought about the offer, and then decided the Noctis-Prompto wedding was back on. He could take Nyx’s advice and let Gladio come to him. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t gather intelligence in the meantime.

“Prompto, you are _absolutely_ _right_.”


	11. Milk and Mischief

Prompto was as good as his word. And then some. With apparently very little effort and in no time at all, he was able to present Ignis with an array of photographs, which were now arranged on the coffee table in Noct’s quarters, each featuring Gladio from a different surreptitious angle.

“So this one was during morning calisthenics yesterday. See how he’s ignoring that guy trying to talk to him?” Prompto hovered behind him, pointing and narrating each shot. “And here’s where I snapped him looking sorry for himself over lunch. See? He isn’t even reading that book in front of him, and he only took one bite of that sandwich.”

Ignis looked them over and pondered how his life had come to this. “Prompto, I recall agreeing to a bit of casual observance simply to assure the Amicitias were well. I do not recall agreeing to gathering clandestine pictures of Gladiolus without his consent.”

“Come on Iggy, all’s fair in love and war. Besides, a picture is worth a thousand words. And these pictures are screaming the words ‘tragic and lovesick’. Am I right?”

_If he is truly feeling so tragic and lovesick, why hasn’t he called?_

“He really hasn’t tried to call you yet?” In echo of his own thoughts, Noct asked the question but didn’t bother to look up from the game on his phone.

Ignis let his short temper get the better of him. “I’ve been with you constantly this entire week. Don’t you think if he had, you would know about it? And Prompto probably would have known about it before either of us and taken a picture to prove it.”

“Alright, alright.” Noct said, backing off. “Feel free to do your own thing by the way and leave me alone now.”

“Oh really? Shall I then? Have you memorized the names of all the delegates coming? Do you know what Accordo’s chief export to Lucis is? What will you say if someone asks you which trade route between Insomnia and Altissia is in most need of heightened security against the increasing daemon population? Hm? No answer? Then I would advise you to put that phone down, _Your_ _Highness_ , and get back to reading. I swear by all the gods, you are going to be a blindingly bright and shining example of the Royal Bloodline of Lucis for this visit if I have to force feed you magically altered food until you can’t button your trousers. And I can tell you right now, that food _will_ _involve_ _vegetables_.”

Noct huffed, but he put his phone down as recommended and picked up his assigned reading material for the night.

Prompto’s response to Ignis’s irritable diatribe was less reserved. And all too accurate. “Wow man, you really need to get laid don’t you?”

Noctis feigned retching and Ignis rubbed at the stress headache in his temples that wouldn’t go away. At this point, one side pounded to the tune of Noct’s voice, the other to Prompto’s.

Prompto patted him condescendingly on his back which only served to increase the throbbing. “It’ll work out, Iggy, trust me. And now at least we have a good idea about where the big guy’s head is at.”

Noctis scoffed. “His head is up his own ass, where it always is. Listen Specs, this really isn’t like you. It’s weird and...well, it’s just weird. He’s probably waiting for _you_ to call _him_ , because you’re...you know, _you_. We all usually just wait for you to tell us what we should be doing. It’s easier.” Prompto nodded his head in agreement. “So just call him, or go over there or something and tell him you two should keep dating.” Noctis waved his hand in an appropriately monarch-like manner. “We’re all for it. Just make out in private next time.”

“You know, I bet he’s scared to call you first.” Prompto tagged into the exercise in speculation. “You’re pretty intimidating sometimes, Ignis. Maybe he thinks you’re pissed and ignoring him. Noct’s right. It’s definitely not like you to wait for someone to call. I kinda feel bad for him. Plus, if this is his first time dating another guy he might think he doesn’t know what to do, or he might be second guessing what he thinks he wants to do. Which actually isn’t much like him either. So basically the two of you are just flailing around out there in the wind not acting like yourselves. Sounds like love to me.”

Ignis wondered when Prompto had suddenly become the purveyor of wisdom in their group. It was disconcerting and he didn’t want to think on that too thoroughly or his headache would surely worsen.

“I very much appreciate whatever it is the two of you are trying to do, but I assure you it is unnecessary. As I’ve said several times now, _please forget about it_. This is between myself and Gladio and he and I will deal with it on our own.”

... _Somehow. Maybe. Or maybe not. Who even knows anymore?_

For better or worse, after he’d spoken with Nyx, Ignis decided he was not going to give in to his base emotions. If Gladio did finally decide to call him, he would say he had no intentions of continuing a relationship until Clarus knew the truth. Whether the man ultimately approved or not, it wasn’t healthy for them to continue something secretly. _Openly_ was how Ignis had originally wanted to start things off with no secrets and no sneaking, and he’d been right. His love haze had overruled his common sense for a time but, now, this was the only way. If Gladio could come to him and say he told his father about them and he still wanted to try to be together then he would welcome him with open arms, _and an open bed_. Until that time, he was not going to live in a place of kissing in shadows, fearing discovery and drawing their friends into stalking.

_Nevermind that all of that already happened, he wasn’t going to let it happen any more was the point._

Ignis checked his watch. He’d given up pulling out his phone. There were no messages there to see. “We best head to the council meeting now or we’ll be late.”

Noctis protested weakly. “Ugh do I have to go? Just let me know what they said, no one’ll notice if I’m not there.”

“Absolutely everyone will notice if you are not there and I am not going to make any excuses for you today. I have to save them up for when you actually embarrass yourself. This meeting is largely for your benefit since we will be going over the final itinerary for you and His Majesty for the next few days.”

Prompto gathered up his pictures. “So should I go find out what Gladio is up to while you guys are at the meeting? I could talk to him this time and see if I can get in his head a little.”

Ignis almost reached out to physically shake him. “Don’t you _dare_.”

“Come on, why not? I won’t be _obvious_. I’ll just _gently_ probe.”

“There will be no probing _,_ Prompto. _And that is final_.”

Ignis looked to Noctis to tame his friend but he was being no help whatsoever, nose buried back in his phone.

“But we still need more intel Iggy! How ‘bout if I just casually let him see me? He knows I’m hanging out with you and Noct all week to train him for the state visit…”

Noct finally looked up. “Hey, wait a minute. Why does that make it sound like you two are training a dog?”

Ignis glared at him. “When you act like a recalcitrant pup, expect to be treated as such.”

Prompto continued, undaunted. “...so we can see if he asks about you. I know he will. What do you want me to say when he does? Dude has it bad. The pics don’t lie. Should I play it cool and tell him you’ve been too busy to call?”

Ignis decided the best way to keep them both out of trouble was to keep both eyes on them at all times. “Come along Prompto. It is clear I cannot leave either of you unattended. The meeting will be short. You can wait for us.”

They all went together and Ignis sat Prompto outside the council hall next to the security detail at the doors. _“Do not wander.”_ He ordered as he confiscated and silenced both his and Noct’s phone so they couldn’t secretly communicate during the meeting. The two briefly complained, which Ignis ignored, and then he and Noct went inside to take their seats.

A cursory glance around the room revealed that the King had not yet arrived. Clarus, however, was already present in his usual spot with Regis’s empty chair to his right... _and Gladiolus seated to his left._

Noctis nudged his arm. “Hey Specs, look…”

Ignis fixed his eyes forward and set his jaw, determined to _not_ look. “There is nothing you need to point out to me right now. We need to _sit_. Your father will be here any moment and there is a great deal of business to discuss.”

Noct sat but he mumbled under his breath. “Alright fine, but just so you know, he’s staring you down hardcore.”

Ignis’s heart _leapt_ but he refused to look. He couldn’t look. He was too busy trying to keep his hands from shaking. If he looked, he’d be done for. It would be the end of him. The end of his quiet reserve. His carefully cultivated dignity. Every last shred of his self-respect. Because if he looked, he wouldn’t see the imposing Prince’s Shield, he would see himself and what he’d become reflected in those amber eyes. Someone terrified. Someone vulnerable. Someone who felt so lost these past few days he hardly knew what to do with himself. Someone lonely. _Someone who needed Gladio._

The gods showed mercy because the King arrived before Ignis could descend further into panic and self-pity. Luckily, the meeting was dense with urgent topics to discuss and Ignis was able to focus on taking notes. He was also surprised and grateful to see Noctis paying attention, asking questions when appropriate and answering questions, _coherently even,_ when asked.

Eventually though, the time came for the agenda to turn to Clarus and Gladiolus. The elder Amicitia reviewed the duties he and his son would be attending to during the visit, most of which included ceremonial events involving Regis and Noctis. Gladiolus spoke also, contributing to the discussion when prompted by his father.

The sound of Gladio’s voice was one part balm, one part fire for Ignis. He didn’t so much hear his words in that moment as he remembered how it sounded when the other man whispered against his ear the other night. Ignis still didn’t dare look into his eyes. He focused instead on Gladio’s hands where they were folded atop the table, which then made him remember how those hands felt touching him. Looking at Gladio’s lips while he talked wasn’t helpful either for obvious reasons. He finally decided there was nothing he could look at that wasn’t going to make him uncomfortable so he took off his glasses and let his eyes go unfocused for the remainder of the meeting.

When they adjourned, Ignis hoped he and Noct could just leave. They still had a lot to accomplish before the formal dinner and ball the next evening to welcome Insomnia’s guests but, their swift escape was blocked when they were waylaid by several people, not the least of which was the King himself wanting to speak with Noctis.

As father and son chatted, Ignis purposely averted his eyes from the other father-son pair across the room. He tried to keep vague track of their position however so that when Regis finished he was able to guide Noct towards the door along a route that did not intersect with his object of hopeless affection.

When they were finally at the exit, Clarus and Gladio had somehow flanked them. They were practically within arm’s reach and Clarus looked like he was about to try to get their attention. Ignis dashed out the door pushing Noctis ahead of him before they were forced to exchange pleasantries. He didn’t stop to think that _running_ _away_ was perhaps just as rude as not saying hello.  

Without breaking pace, he called out to Prompto and then he practically did flat-out run while Noctis and his friend chased after him.

“Ignis, slow the heck down! Where are you going? I think Gladio and his dad wanted to talk to us.” Noct shouted at him from behind trying to catch up.

Prompto laughed. “No shit! Gladio was there? Did you at least make eye contact?”

Ignis didn’t stop until the three of them were on the elevator and the doors were safely closed. Noctis answered for him.

“Nope, Specs didn’t look at him once. Cold as ice. It was brutal. The big guy, on the other hand, looked at nothing but our Iggy the whole time.”

Ignis ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed out his vest. “Do you two have nothing better to do than gossip and try my patience? There is absolutely nothing titillating about coworkers attending a business meeting and there was no reason we needed to interact in that setting. Get your minds out of the gutter. Gladiolus and I are professionals.”

“Coworkers, huh?” Prompto repeated.

“Professionals my ass.” Noctis added. “Look Ignis, we both know Gladio. Eventually he’s gonna snap and just do and say whatever the hell he wants. So maybe your best bet _is_ to just wait for it. I used to think you were good at everything, but you really suck at this.”

Ignis was torn between vehemently defending himself against Noct’s statements and agreeing with him wholeheartedly...and also hoping he might be right about Gladio eventually taking matters into his own hands.

~

“How the hell should I know what Ignis is doing tomorrow? I haven’t seen him all week, he’s been with Noct.”

Gladio walked beside his father on their way home. He’d done a pretty good job avoiding his dad, _and_ _Iris_ , until today when they had to go to that meeting together. He was in no mood for small talk. All he wanted to do was go back to his room. Fuck if he knew what he’d do when he got there though. If he had to spend one more night staring at his phone, writing - _then deleting_ \- texts to Ignis and sitting awake until sun-up thinking about him, he was gonna punch his fist through a godsdamned wall.

He felt _awful_. This was all one giant nightmare. He never had this much trouble with girls. Probably because he never cared this much. He needed Ignis to talk him through this shit, or talk him out of it, or explain it to him, or something, _anything_ , so he didn’t have to explain what he wanted, or what he was feeling, to every fucking person in his life. Couldn’t they just _see_ how much he loved Ignis? He felt like it was tattooed on his forehead. Couldn’t Ignis see it himself?

 _Fuck_. Ignis hadn’t even looked at him during the meeting. Not once. When he took his glasses off he might as well have just stabbed them through Gladio’s chest. It would’ve been kinder. How could Ignis look so cool and perfect when he was such a mess?

He hated this hesitation he couldn’t shake off and this bullshit weakness. He wanted to _do_ something. Like pull Ignis right up out of his chair in front of everyone and kiss him. But then Ignis would’ve probably killed him. After his dad died of shock. And after Noctis puked on the floor.

He should’ve just called him or texted him or showed up at his place but everytime he tried to make himself do it, he wondered why Ignis was ignoring him. Did he not want to date anymore after the thing with Iris? He just walked away that night without another word. Of all the times for Ignis to _not_ want to talk, why did this have to be one of them? And he was always so worried about appearances too. Well, he worried about everything but especially about appearances. Gladio really wasn’t sure he wanted to make things worse by making a scene and it wasn’t like he wanted to give his dad a heart attack. The old man was stressed enough over the war and Regis’s health and now this dumb state visit where they all had to put up a good front. Seeing everything his dad and the King went through, Gladio supposed he understood a little bit about why appearances were so important and why it mattered to Ignis so much. He didn’t have to like it, but he understood.

“There’s no reason to snap at me, Gladiolus. I simply wanted to know if you would be attending the ball with your friends or of you’ll be going with someone special.”

“Don’t even think about setting me up with someone to take _._ I’m not interested.” _Godsdamnit!_ Why couldn’t he just say it already? _Dad, I’m in love with Ignis._ That was all he had to say! It was so simple. He was so good at telling Noct what to do but he couldn’t just make himself say the only thing he’d been thinking about since he kissed Ignis on their date.

“Is that because of the date you had earlier this week? Is that why we haven’t seen much of you? Are things going well? Iris told me not to ask you about it but I can’t help but be curious. And speaking of Iris, I still don’t know what the two of you are fighting about for so long but I trust you can bury the hatchet at least for the time being, and put on a good face for the sake of your position at court. I’d rather not have to explain to the King why my family is at each other’s throats in public.”

“Oh please, I’ve barely spoken to her all week. I’m not at anybody’s throat.”

“That is exactly the point. You haven’t spoken with her. She’s been trying to crack the shield you’ve had up, and believe me, I take no joy in making that pun. She misses you, Son. We all do. You haven’t been yourself lately. You haven’t even spent much time with your friends this week. I’m sure Ignis needs a break from the Prince by now, why don’t you call him and…”

“Can all of you just leave me alone? You’re not helping! None of this is helping! Let me do my own thing for once!”

Gladio flung open the front door so hard Jared had to step out of its way. He didn’t stop to finish the conversation with his father or say hello to Jared, or Iris who came to see what the slamming and stomping was all about. He cringed with disgust and guilt at his rude behavior towards his family but he just wanted to be alone.

No. That was a lie. He wanted to be with Ignis. His world wasn’t right anymore without Ignis around.

He fell face down onto his bed, his stomach a mess of knots and his chest tight with more messy feelings than he knew what to do with. Like he’d done at least a hundred times this week, he replayed his date with Ignis in his head. The highlights came to him one after another. How _good_ the slim muscles of Ignis’s waist felt under his hands on the train as he held him. How he turned his nose up at Gladio’s dinner suggestion then the freakin’ adorable way his eyes lit up when he realized he liked it. How their bodies fit together perfectly in all the right places when they kissed. How everything finally felt _right_. And how everything clicked magically into place even when they were just holding hands.

As predicted, after all that, he was about five seconds from punching his fist through the wall. Instead, he fished his phone out of his pocket to check it aaaaaaand... _nothing_. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He was about to break down and call Noct as an indirect way to get to Ignis when Iris knocked on his door.

“Hey, Gladdy, I made you something. Can I come in?”

She was trying to wear him down with politeness and nice gestures now apparently. His sister was relentless and she kept changing her tactics. If he wasn’t so annoyed he’d be proud of her persistence. He knew he shouldn’t be ignoring her, but what he said to his dad included Iris. She _really_ was _not_ being helpful.

Guilt got the better of him though so he gave in. “Fine” he said, and he braced himself for her next attack.

The pint-sized little daemon didn’t waste any time. “So did you see him at the meeting? Did you talk to him?”

Gladio just shook his head.

“Ugh! What is wrong with you?” She grabbed the closest pillow and swung it at him while expertly balancing a drink in her other hand. He let her hit him. He deserved it. “Gladdyyyyyyy, come on! Ignis is gonna find someone else if you don’t snap him up quick! He’s a good catch ya know. I bet there’s a ton of guys better looking than you who are after him. You gotta do something!”

Gladio took the drink she was holding, then swung the pillow back at her. “How many times do I have to tell you to _mind_ \- _your -_ _own_ \- _business_!” He punctuated each word with a pillow thwack.

Iris deflected each shot and then sat down next to him on the bed. “If you would just let _me_ call him I’ll fix everything. He’s probably too embarrassed to call you first since I saw you guys making out. I’ll tell him it’s all cool with me and then you two can go out again. _After you tell dad._ ”

“You’re just a kid Iris, you don’t get it. Nothing is that easy. And you’re not calling him for me, so don’t even think about it.”

“Now you’re just feeling sorry for yourself.” Iris waved a hand at him like she was swatting him down. “And it’s all your fault that dad is mopey and feeling sorry for himself too. Just talk to him, tell him you don’t wanna marry any of the girls he’s setting you up with and that you’re gonna go ahead and marry Ignis instead. And then everyone will be happy and we can plan a wedding.”

“Iris, go plan your own wedding and leave me alone, okay? I don’t need advice from a little girl.”

“Shows what you know. I’m right Gladdy, and if you were smart you’d listen to me. Who knows if you’ll ever find anyone as amazing as Ignis again! And dad just wants us all to be safe and happy and making Ignis my new brother will make _me_ happy so hurry up and do something about it will ya! Oh, and drink that. I made it for you.” She pointed to the drink he took from her.

“What is it?” He brought the glass up to his nose and sniffed with caution. It smelled good, but that didn’t mean it was safe. Poisonous flowers smelled good sometimes too.

“It’s warm milk to help you sleep. Mom used to make it for me.”

“Why is it this blue-ish color? Milk is supposed to be _white_ isn’t it?”

“It has some vanilla and other stuff in it to make it sweet. It’s yummy, I promise.”

“' _Other_ _stuff’_ , huh?” Gladio took a test sip. Surprisingly, it was okay. Sweet, but good. He definitely tasted the vanilla and a little cinnamon too and something else that tasted like flowers. Hopefully not poisonous ones. He still wasn’t sure why it was blue but he thought it was probably better he didn’t know all the details.

“Seeeeeee, told ya it was good. Anyway, get some sleep tonight because you’re definitely going to see Ignis at the ball tomorrow and you’re going to have to say something to him if you don't want him to end up going home with someone else at the end of the night. Then you’ll be sorry and so will the rest of us because everyone is tired of you being cranky all the time. And don’t worry about dad, I’ll make sure he cheers up tomorrow too and doesn’t bother you. _But you better tell him soon about Ignis._ You’re being a real dummy treating both of them like this, so get over yourself already, will ya?”

Gladio was sure he wanted to argue but he was suddenly so tired he couldn’t hold his head up anymore. He downed the rest of the milk, handed the glass back to Iris and kicked her out of his room so he could go to sleep. As he drifted off, he decided he felt a little better. Things would be clearer in the morning after a good night’s rest. He still didn’t know what he was going to do, but if Iris was right about one thing, she was right about the fact that he needed to get over himself and do something soon. Ignis deserved better.

~

Iris left a sleepy Gladdy in his bed and skipped down the hall, pleased with herself and her great idea.

_She knew it! They still worked!_

She made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen, tip-toeing so no one would hear her. She just needed to grab one more cordial for tomorrow...


	12. Champagne and Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven’t written an author’s note in a while, but just in case I’m gonna throw a warning out there for this chapter. People do stuff in this chapter because they consumed something that they did not necessarily think was going to make them do those things when they consumed said thing. I know that is basically the ENTIRE FUCKING PREMISE of this whole story, but JUST IN CASE I felt the need to throw out a possible, maybe, if-you-squint-hard-enough dub-con warning. Like the most miniscule of miniscule potential warnings for a teeny tiny maybe if you scrutinize it too much. Consider yourselves warned. That being said, JFC I think (completely consensual) sex might finally happen in the next chapter. This is the slowest goddamn burn I’ve ever written. Which isn’t saying much but whatever. Thanks a bunch for reading.

__"Perfect.”__

Ignis gave Noctis and Prompto a final once over before dinner. Standing side by side in formal attire, backs straight and chins up, they looked like a proper Prince and retainer respectively.

“Whew!” Prompto exhaled and his stance deflated. “I swear Ignis, if you came at me one more time with that lint brush I was gonna…”

“ _Now, now.”_ Ignis interrupted. “You’ve done well assisting us this week, let’s not ruin it, shall we? You were the one who accepted His Majesty’s invitation to attend the festivities this evening as an official member of Noct’s ‘staff’. That means you are subject to my approval. And I do not approve of a lint covered suit.”

Ignis also did not approve of leaving Noct’s room in the state of chaos it was currently in, but they didn’t have the time to tidy up. Of all the things Ignis had planned for he hadn’t planned on how difficult it would be to dress these two for a ball. After at least fifteen sorry attempts a piece, Ignis ended up tying both of their ties for them. Somehow, Noctis lost a button on his sleeve, _while he was just standing there,_ that Ignis had to sew quickly back on. For his part, Prompto managed to tear the hem on his trousers which also required a quick alteration. And the cloying smell of hair products and aftershave alone, _not that either of them had much facial hair to shave_ , was enough to force Ignis to crack the windows for fresh air.  

“Why does the royal color have to be black anyway?” Prompto squinted, eyeing the freshly lint-brushed sleeves of his now pristine suit jacket.

“Dunno. Just is.” Noctis yawned. “Are we ready now Specs? I’m starved. Dad said dinner was gonna be really good and I’m pretty sure _this_ food won’t make me do anything weird.” He stared up at Ignis, clearly expecting a reaction to the thinly veiled accusation.

Ignis had no intention of giving the Prince what he wanted. “His Highness seems to think I still feel guilty? Trust me, I do not. And you must wait until everyone else is seated. You and your father will then be announced and you will enter together. Prompto, you and I can go shortly. We will be seated with the Marshal and some of the other Crownsguard.”

“Are we sitting with Gladio?” Prompto wagged his eyebrows and poked Ignis in the arm with one finger. He and Noct had yet to relent their nagging.

Ignis was down to his last nerve over the entire business. They had, in fact, been in Gladio’s presence all day so far. It started with the receiving line that morning to welcome their foreign guests. The Prince’s Shield was done up from head to toe in his own crisp black. Ignis couldn’t recall ever having seen Gladio in a proper dress uniform before and he was glad it hadn't happened sooner. As it was, moving forward, the image was sure to make his life more difficult by haunting every waking minute of his days and every erotic dream of his nights. The man was impossible to look away from. His eyes were bright and gold in the sunshine and proudly unblinking, never looking away from Noctis.

They stood beside the Prince and beside each other. So had they always done and so they continued to do, yet Ignis kept his demeanor detached and did not speak a word to his compatriot through all of the pomp and circumstance. He’d been crowing all week that he and Gladio were professionals who put their duty first and, given their current circumstances, there was a certain safety in that imposed distance. It was the love he felt that was inherently unsafe.

“We are not sitting with Gladio.” Ignis hoped he sounded indifferent and not disappointed. “He will be at a table next to the King’s with his family along with some of the council members.” He then quickly changed the subject. “Noct, do you remember all of the ministers who will be seated with you?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s the third time you asked me in the past ten minutes. And are you sure you’re not sitting with Gladio, because…”

Noctis was cut off by a knock at the door. The King’s secretary entered without waiting for admission. He nodded to Ignis then bowed to Noctis. “Your Highness, it is time for me to escort you to your father. Ignis, you’ll take His Highness’s friend with you?”

“Yes, we’ll go and seat ourselves now. Thank you.”

Noctis waved as he was led away. Out of spite, Ignis lint-brushed Prompto one last time before they made their way to the state dining room.

Most of the guests were already seated so Ignis hurried Prompto to their table. He made a cursory glance around the room and noticed Master Clarus sitting with Iris but he didn’t see Gladio. There was also an empty chair next to Ignis reserved for the Marshal. After a few minutes, everyone but Cor and Gladio were accounted for.

Ignis scanned all the entrances one by one. He started to feel a vague anxiety. This evening's activities were meant to be more sociable events than the pressers and photo ops of earlier in the day. As such, once dinner was over, there wasn’t much Ignis was responsible for as long as he made sure Noctis asked Iris to dance. After that, he had every intention of standing stoically in some corner at the ball for a token amount of time and then leaving to retire early. Despite his vocal criticisms, he appreciated Prompto’s help and he felt completely comfortable leaving Noctis to him for the rest of the night. For some reason though, he was beginning to think he might not be permitted his respite.

At the last minute, the Marshal and the Prince’s Shield entered together. They rushed to take their seats just as the bells chimed alerting that the King was about to be announced. Cor sat next to Clarus at the Amicitia’s table.

Gladio marched right over to the Crownsguard table and sat down next to Ignis.

“Hey guys.” He said as he unbuttoned his jacket and got comfortable.

Prompto’s face lit up with an evil little smile. “Big guy! I didn’t think you were sitting with us.”

“I finally just convinced Cor to switch with me. He didn’t wanna sit with all the politicians either. I told Noct I was gonna try to get him outta sitting in the spotlight too but no such luck. I think his leg is bothering him from standing around all day. The poor kid looks exhausted. It’s tough having a bunch of strangers stare at you and take your picture for freakin’ hours on end. Fuck, even I’m exhausted and no one gives a shit about me.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘no one’....”

Ignis stomped on Prompto’s foot under the table then he took a deep breath and straightened himself in his chair. If they were going to have to sit next to one another for the whole dinner service, then he resolved to maintain a very clear line between his personal space and Gladio’s. After that _unbelievably_ _charming_ display of chivalry at noticing and trying to alleviate Noct’s discomfort, it would be all Ignis could do not to fall all over him. Gladio was a beautiful man, but he was also a _good_ man. Which seemed to make everything hurt even more. His love was not only unsafe, it was a paradox.

Ignis was rescued from any further meddling from Prompto when Regis and Noctis were officially announced. Once father and son took their seats, dinner began.

Over multiple courses, servers floated around each table balancing trays upon trays of delicacies. The food was artfully presented, showcasing the expertise of the Citadel chefs. The finest ingredients Insomnia had to offer were featured, each course more decadent than the next. Canapes with figs and a rich sheep’s milk cheese. Pasta with squash and sage. Eggplant simmered in a brandy cream. Wild basilisk roasted with shallots and garlic.

The banquet was endless. And yet Ignis couldn’t bring himself to eat a single morsel. He held his fork and just looked at the plates that were set down in front of him, only to leave them untouched and watch them be taken away and replaced by another.

Something other than the sumptuous feast being served up on antique china commanded his appetite. Despite the invisible wall he pretended was between them, he could smell nothing but Gladio’s cologne. Perhaps it was a trick of his mind, but the subtle spice-and-leather seemed to overpower the aromas of each dish and each dish paled in comparison to that delicious scent. He’d never known _hunger_ like this. No quantity or quality of food could hope to satisfy him in the face of it. This was his own special purgatory. So close to that which he would devour whole if given the chance and yet not permitted even a taste.

Ignis struggled in silence while Gladio acted exactly as he always did. Quick to smile, quick to laugh, he carried the conversation at their table and generally made everyone feel comfortable and included.

Ignis would have felt comfortable too if every muscle in his body wasn’t howling at him to _touch_ the man next to him. It had been a long day after a long week and his reserves of willpower were dwindling. He felt like they were opposite poles of a magnet being pulled together and Ignis found himself in the position of trying to resist nature. He’d denied the heat in his blood and now it was boiling over. He’d tried to play it cool and tell himself he could manage but he _obviously could not manage._

When it came time for the King to offer a toast, Ignis made up his mind that as soon as it was over, he would excuse himself. He couldn’t sit any longer as if nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong. If the world were right he would grab Gladio immediately and drag him away. He would _not give a shit_ about anything and just ravish the man until this horrible thirst was quenched and then perhaps he could think like a human again and not a desperate animal denied sustenance.

Just as he was contemplating how to make his exit, a fresh hell opened up, literally right in his lap. Gladio quietly bridged the chasm between their chairs and, beneath the table, he put his hand on Ignis’s thigh.

When everyone else applauded the King’s toast, Gladio did not. He kept his hand where it was and just tapped his glass with his knife instead. When the King sat back down and conversation resumed, he still held Ignis in place in his chair with one light touch while he continued to talk, laugh and gesture with his other hand. He didn’t look at Ignis and he didn’t speak to him. Not that either of them could do or say anything meaningful with their friends and coworkers present.

Time stretched out and the party around them blurred into the background as Ignis concentrated on sitting still. He had to stop himself from jumping, _or screaming or moaning_ , everytime Gladio’s fingers twitched against him or everytime he absently rubbed his thumb back and forth across the wool of Ignis’s trousers.

 _Why was he doing this? Why was he_ letting _him do this? Stubborn, stupid, foolish, pointless!_

All those words and a few others not fit for polite company sounded off in Ignis’s head. He wasn’t sure if he meant for them to be applied to Gladio or himself. What would this accomplish? What kind of nonsense was this? What did this mean? This _solved_ nothing, _did_ nothing but stir the flames of...of what? Frustration? Desire? Madness?

He needed a drink. Immediately.

Exactly on cue, the announcement was made that everyone could move to the west tower rooftop which had been outfitted for the ball. No one at their table got up right away, waiting for the rest of the guests to file out. Ignis was torn between being the first to flee from this agony of not-nearly-enough-contact _-so he could dive head first into whatever alcohol was sure to be waiting upstairs-_ and staying right where he was to soak up any contact he could get for as long as he could. He wished he could just _say_ something. Leave it to Gladio to make whatever this overture was at a time when he couldn’t do anything about it.

When Clarus and Cor approached their table Ignis took the opportunity to act and he stood, letting Gladio’s hand fall from his lap.

“Master Clarus. Marshal. Did you enjoy dinner?”

“Hello Ignis, yes, it was quite good.” Clarus replied.

“It was quite _long_.” Cor grumbled and he glared at Gladio.

Clarus rolled his eyes at Cor’s complaint. “I hope you enjoyed not having to make dull small talk over dinner, son, because I’m afraid I’m going to have to pull you away from your friends now so that we can shake some hands. I promise I’ll try not to keep you long.”

Gladio stood dutifully. “No Problem. Where’s Iris?”

Clarus shook his head in frustration. “I have no idea. She stepped out to ‘fix her make-up’ a while ago. For all I know she’ll be another hour…” He looked around the room hoping to spot his daughter.

“I’ll see if I can find her.” Cor offered. “I’ve had enough glad-handing for the whole year. You two go ahead.”

Cor left and Gladio followed his father. When they were out of earshot, Prompto whispered to Ignis.

“Dude, I totally noticed him touching you under the table. Why didn’t you say something to him?”

Ignis grabbed Prompto by the arm and ‘escorted’ him out of the dining room. “I don’t want to hear another word from you about this, Prompto. Leave it be!”

“Hey, come on, you’re wrinkling the suit.”

Ignis let him go and they went up to the rooftop. The place was illuminated by moonlight and magic. If Ignis were in a better mood he would have found it enchanting. The musicians had already started playing and people had already started dancing. A dramatic champagne tower had been erected and people were delightedly taking turns plucking their glasses from the top on down. Ignis frowned at the color of the alcohol in the glasses. Rosé champagne wouldn’t have been his first choice if he’d been the one in charge of the refreshment menu. The faint pink color clashed with the violet glow coming from the chandelier above but no one else seemed to mind.

“I’m leaving the Prince to you now Prompto. Try and enjoy yourselves and make sure he dances with Iris at least once.”

“Can we drink?”

“One glass of champagne each, _and that is all_. This is not the night to discover which embarrassing drunken personality traits you both harbor.”

“Aw, I bet Noct is cute when he’s drunk. He probably just falls asleep and drools a little.”

“While you are more than likely correct, I would rather not test that theory.”

“What about you? Aren’t you gonna go find Gladio? He made the first move dude! That’s big. You gotta jump on that.”

“This is neither the time nor the place to air our problems.” Ignis sighed. “But you are correct I’ve had about enough of...well, I’ve had enough of _all of this,_ so I’ve decided to try to catch a moment alone with him to talk.”

Ignis didn’t know he’d decided that until he said it, but it sounded like the logical next step. And he was going to bring this fiasco back around to some semblance of logical behavior if it was the last thing he did.

“‘Attaboy, Specs.” Prompto patted him on the back. “Good luck. I know I’ve been giving you a hard time this week, but it’s only because I think you two are perfect for each other. And I really like hanging out with you guys too, not just Noct. It’s like...it’s like we're a family. So I want you both to be happy.”

“Thank you Prompto that means a great deal.” Ignis ventured an additional sentiment. “I would like for you and Noctis to be happy as well.”

Prompto blushed a deeper shade of pink than the rosé. He hid a smile by lowering his chin and rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks man. I’m gonna go find him now, okay?”

Ignis nodded. Prompto left him in the dark corner he’d previously planned on spending the rest of his night. With his spirits bolstered slightly by Prompto’s heartfelt support, Ignis looked around to try and find Gladio.

It wasn’t hard spotting him. It never was. He was with his father out on the balcony shaking hands and chatting with some dignitaries. The exchange did not look like one that could be interrupted without good reason so Ignis stayed where he was to wait for an opening. While he waited, he tried to think of something to say once he successfully got Gladio alone.

_‘Gladio, we need to talk.’_

_‘Gladio, what were you thinking back there?’_

_‘Gladio, have you made up your mind about how you want to live your life?’_

_‘Gladio, please say you want to live your life with me because I’m hopelessly besotted and might not be able to function without you.’_

Ignis hadn’t yet settled on which inglorious line to use when Gladio and his father finished their conversation with the dignitaries. Clarus then led Iris, _who apparently Cor had retrieved from the ladies room_ , to the dance floor, leaving Gladio alone. But, before Ignis could take one step forward, a group of women descended on the Prince’s Shield. It was entirely possible they’d been lying in wait. Much like Ignis. As per usual with Gladio, they giggled and fawned over him while he politely smiled and accommodated their obvious swooning.

 _This is nothing and it means nothing_ , Ignis told himself. _He is doing what he should be doing and acting like proper nobility. This is the absolute worst time to let jealousy overtake you. Be patient and wait. There is no rush._

Ignis waited. He kept one eye on Gladio while he observed the rest of the party from his corner. People appeared to be enjoying themselves. Many were dancing. Even more were drinking the horrid colored champagne. Ignis saw Iris dancing with Noctis next. Prompto was standing across the room watching them. Ignis caught his attention and mouthed a ‘ _thank you_ ’ at him. He gave Ignis a wink and a thumbs up. When the dance was finished Noctis and Prompto went off on their own together to get their single allotted glass of champagne.

At that point, he turned his attention back to Gladio, hoping he’d extracted himself from the flirtatious harem. He had not. He’d actually mired himself deeper. He was now dancing with one of the women from said harem.

That dance was immediately followed by a second. And then a third. They didn’t even let the poor man sit down in between. In quick succession, every woman in the Kingdom appeared to be trying their hand at gaining the young Amicitia’s favor.

Ignis swallowed down bile. It was time for _him_ to go and get his allotted glass of champagne.

“Here you go gorgeous.”

A glass appeared in front of him. Offered up by Nyx. Ignis wasn’t surprised in the least. The man had a knack for ingratiating himself into every one of his emotionally vulnerable moments.

“Your timing, as always Nyx, is impeccable. And practically clairvoyant.” Ignis had not one shit left to give. He took the glass and drank it crudely down in one gulp. “Are you on duty tonight?”

“I was, but my shift is over. We’re taking turns so we can all enjoy ourselves a little. Not that I care much about these uppity parties. I’ve really just been waiting all night to try and find you. How was dinner? Stuffy and boring?” Nyx drank down his own glass of champagne. “I would bet you hate these big fancy gatherings as much as me. Too many people. Wanna go find something else to do?”

When Ignis didn’t answer, Nyx played all his cards.

“The Prince looks busy with his friend over there and Gladio looks busy with that line of five hundred little girls waiting to dance with him. There are worse ways to spend your time than with me.”

Ignis still thought it best to ignore him. He wished he could ignore that line of girls Nyx pointed out.

“How about this: I’m gonna go and get myself another drink and I’ll be back. Since I know how you get when you’re drunk, I’m _not_ going to get you another drink. If I can convince you to leave here with me tonight, it’s gonna be with you cold-fucking-sober so there’s no question.”

Ignis seriously considered sneaking out while Nyx was getting his drink but the option was taken away from him when another group of girls approached _him_.

So much for keeping a low profile in the corner.

“Hi there.” An attractive blond spoke up first. “You were the one with the Prince all day right? You two are always together, it’s so sweet!”

Another one chimed in. “And Gladiolus Amicitia too. You all looked so handsome this morning! We’ve been waiting all day to dance with both of you!”

“Hey, we agreed I was gonna go first!” A tall redhead pushed to the front and waved shyly at Ignis. “So, would you dance with me?”

Leaving with Nyx almost started to look like the best option Ignis had, but he wasn’t prepared to admit defeat yet. He decided to use Noctis as an excuse and say he needed to find him to get out of this situation. If he managed to extricate himself, he could then actually go and find Noct and Prompto and impose upon them for just a little while until Gladio was free.

Once again though, Nyx displayed his amazing talent for timing.

“Sorry ladies. I’m afraid this gentleman is already spoken for.” Nyx barged through the small crowd and took Ignis’s hand. Before he could protest, Nyx pulled him onto the dance floor. Ignis could hear the gasps and muted squeals of disbelief behind them.

“What are you _doing_?” Ignis demanded.

Nyx whisked him around, quickly picked up the music’s rhythm and led their steps across the room. “Dancing with you. And saving you. Those girls weren’t gonna give up.”

“This is embarrassing, let me go.”

“Why? Everyone else is dancing. We’re not even the only two guys dancing together. And Crowe over there is here with her girlfriend. No one cares. Look around.”

Ignis looked around. Nyx was right. Everyone was dancing. Everywhere. Not just on the dance floor, but on the balcony, in corners, by the refreshment tables and spilling out into the halls. And not only was everyone dancing but the atmosphere of the party seemed to have changed. There were indeed several other men dancing together. _Closely_. _Intimately_. And he did spot Crowe Altius dancing with another woman, _wh_ _o was nuzzling kisses at her neck_. Ignis’s eyes darted from couple to couple. It appeared as if everyone was paired off. Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. Lucians and Altissians. Young people, older people. All seemed to have given in to something amorous in the air.

Ignis shook his head. He was starting to feel a bit dizzy. The alcohol couldn’t possibly be affecting him, he’d only had one small glass of that tacky champagne. Perhaps he just wasn’t used to dancing when someone else was leading.

“It has nothing to do with the fact that we’re both men, Nyx.”

Nyx pulled him closer and looked into his eyes. “Scared Gladio’s gonna notice? Hasn’t he been dancing with other people all night?”

“That isn’t the point, and you know it.” Ignis was hot. _Unbearably_ _hot_. The flaming jealousy burning in his gut at the thought of Gladio surrounded by women wasn’t helping.

“I know that I’m sick of seeing you pine over that giant oaf who doesn’t know how to get off his big dumb ass and tell you how fucking perfect you are. I don’t know what he’s so scared of Ignis, but I swear, _I’m not scared_ and you’d never have to play these guessing games with me.”

Ignis’s ears were staring to ring. He didn’t feel right. He knew he should stop this. Nyx wasn’t forcing anything but he was finding it hard to break away. He leaned in a bit closer to his dance partner. Nyx... _Nyx smelled good._

 _“Fuck._ Ignis, you smell _so_ _good_.” Nyx slowly dipped his head and then he dragged the tip of his nose up the slope of Ignis’s neck.

Ignis inhaled sharply and stopped dancing, shocked at Nyx’s brazen move. Nyx stepped back and, amazingly, looked shocked at himself.

“Whoa, Ignis...I...wow, I don’t think I meant to actually _do_ that. Fuck, I mean I was thinking about how doing that might feel and then I was just...doing it. _Fuck_.” Nyx dropped Ignis’s hand and released his waist. He rubbed his eyes as if trying to rub away a fog. “I only had two drinks but I feel _really_ fucked up right now I think.”

“Hm. Same.” Ignis looked around. All of the dancing couples were now _kissing_ couples, laughing couples, groping couples...and couples who really needed to find a room. “Something is very wrong…”

_“That’s fucking right something’s wrong.”_

Ignis’s heart stopped at the voice behind him. He spun around to see the only person he wanted to see and the last person he wanted to see in that moment.

Gladio stood towering above both him and Nyx.

Ignis had nothing to say for himself and he wasn’t thinking clearly, _at all_ , but he opened his mouth anyway. “Gladio, I...we...this…”

_...is a complete fucking mess!_

Nyx picked up where Ignis’s stuttering left off. “Listen man, hold on for a sec…”

“Just get the fuck out Ulric, I’ma deal with you later, but I gotta do this right now. And I don’t give a fuck who sees this time.”

Gladio grabbed Ignis, and kissed him.

It wasn’t gentle or tender, or even romantic. It was _possessive_. It was raw and hungry. Every bit as hungry as Ignis had suffered through all night, all day, _all week_. Gladio’s tongue filled his mouth and his lips pressed painfully against his own. _It was bliss_. It was heaven. His mind was spinning, swimming, drowning, floating, flying. Finally, _finally_ the pressure, the heat, the longing, it all found an outlet and he kissed Gladio back.

The _fucking delicious_ groan that Gladio made when he did so tasted like triumph. And, this time, Ignis didn’t give a fuck who saw them either.


	13. Potions and Betting Pools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the same (very minor) warnings re: spiked punch apply for this chapter too. Just in case. If you're still with me, thanks for reading!

_"Guys…"_

Ignis heard nothing but the pounding of his own pulse. He had Gladio’s hair tangled through his fingers. He couldn’t seem to hold him tight enough, or get close enough and he couldn’t stop kissing him. A few stray thoughts popped into his head as he bit at Gladio’s lower lip then dove back into the kiss. He thought he might like to nip at Gladio’s earlobe, or lick a trail up his skin from clavicle to chin. So he did both. In that order.

_“Hey. Guys…”_

Perhaps there was still music playing or people speaking somewhere around them, but it didn’t matter one bit to Ignis. He wanted to slide himself up and down Gladio’s thigh that was currently, _conveniently_ , right between his legs. So he did. And it felt even better than he imagined. He wanted to feel Gladio’s hands all over... _wait, where were Gladio’s hands?_ _Ah, right there._ Ignis breathed out an obscenity against Gladio’s neck when he felt a hand on each of his buttocks squeeze almost painfully. _Wonderfully, gloriously, painfully._

_“Hey, you two. Look…”_

As if he were under water, his whole world was muffled and dim. He was so _fucking_ _aroused_ it hurt to still be wearing clothes. _Why was he still wearing so many clothes?_ He had to get them off immediately. He had to get Gladio’s clothes off immediately. Thankfully, the beautiful man in his arms read his mind and the hands that had Ignis’s behind in a vice grip, released and moved up to tug at his tie and fumble with the top buttons of his shirt. Ignis let go of Gladio’s hair and moved down to grope at his belt buckle. His fingers grazed the long hard length of him and _Ifrit’s fucking hellfire the man’s cock was magnificent!_ He needed to see it. He needed to touch it, without barriers or restraints. _Immediately_.

_“Shit guys, break it up already! You can fuck later! Something’s going down!”_

Ignis didn’t hear the warning until he was forcibly pulled away from Gladio. Nyx inserted himself between them and kept them at arm’s length with his hands on their chests.

Ignis blinked hard and tried to focus. He fixed his glasses that had somehow ridden all the way up his face. He saw Gladio, out of breath from their kiss and glaring angrily at Nyx for his intrusion. He saw Nyx who wasn’t looking at either one of them as he held them apart. He was looking at the Marshal who was walking towards them quickly, his frown deeper than usual.

Nyx dropped his hands and stood at attention. Ignis still felt too lust-drunk to muster any compunction about Cor witnessing whatever it was he’d more than likely just witnessed. Ignis was sure he had to have seen something but the alarms that should have fired off in his head at being caught sucking face and rubbing himself against Gladio like a dog in heat appeared to be broken. He didn’t feel like he was intoxicated from alcohol, but he certainly didn’t feel normal.

“Sir.” Nyx said and he saluted properly, doing a vaillant job of fighting off his own hazy senses.

Cor nodded at Nyx and addressed Gladio. He spoke in a low, grave tone but if he was trying to be cautious Ignis thought he really needn’t bother. Everyone at the ball was too preoccupied with their own audacious sexual behavior to care about eavesdropping.

“Your father just escorted His Majesty out of here. Iris is with them. Go secure the Prince and bring him to the King’s office. Ignis, go with him. Don’t talk to anyone _and don’t dally_. We’re locking this place down but we’re doing it _quietly_ until we figure out what the hell is going on. Clarus thinks someone infiltrated the Citadel and did something to cause... _this_.” Cor waved his hand at the sea of sexed-up party goers. “Although I’m not sure whatever this is qualifies as an attack. Ulric, meet up with the Glaive unit on duty for your orders. You’re all being posted at the exits. No one goes in or out. And try to shake some sense into any of our people you find who might be affected. Bring a bucket of cold water with you or something.” Cor curled his lip up in disgust as he looked around at the hedonistic rabble.

When none of them responded immediately to their orders, Cor raised his voice just a fraction to the most threatening whisper Ignis had ever heard.

“I mean _now_ , gentlemen!”

The trio of them jumped and shouted, “Yes sir!”

Nyx ran off in one direction, Cor stalked off in another, leaving Gladio and Ignis to search for Noctis.

Ignis rubbed his forehead. _It was just so hard to think!_ He couldn’t get past the urges he was having. His higher thought processes were being utterly defeated by the incessant throbbing in his dick.

_They had to find Noctis. Where had he last seen him? Had he still been with Prompto…?_

Gladio took him firmly by the hand and the solid touch temporarily fixed his spinning equilibrium. Gladio seemed to be managing better than him, though his embarrassing erection was just as prominent.

“Come on Iggy, we gotta find Noct.” Gladio led and Ignis could do nothing but follow. They searched all around the rooftop, on the balconies and in the corridors. They passed every sort of couple, _and threesome and foursome_ , imaginable, all of them having what appeared to be the best time of their lives, oblivious to everything else as they enjoyed one another.

All Ignis wanted to do was go back to enjoying Gladio…

_Stop! Think about Noctis! What is wrong with you? The Marshal charged you both with Noct’s safety!_

Ignis slapped himself on the cheek to get a grip. It must have been hard enough to work because when the sting died down, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a blond head duck into a hidden alcove down the hall from where he and Gladio were searching.

Ignis had just enough sense left in him to protect the Prince from his own Shield.

“Gladio. You go back to the dance floor and look one more time. I’ll finish searching here. Come back if you don’t find him. I’ll wait for you.”

Gladio wouldn’t let go of his hand right away. Which was exactly what Ignis _did not_ need right now. He wanted to suck on every one of Gladio’s fingertips and…

_Focus!_

“I’m not leaving you by yourself Iggy. You don’t look so good.” He licked his lips and corrected himself. “Well, I mean you look fucking amazing and I really wanna get back to what we were doing but you look dizzy and I don’t wanna have to worry about you _and_ Noct.”

Ignis glanced nervously at the alcove and saw a wisp of black hair exposed this time. He pushed more urgently. “Gladio I’m fine, really. I’ll be fine. We must find the Prince and it will be faster if we split up. Just check the dance floor once more.”

After a rushed hug and peck on the lips that made Ignis stupidly giddy, they reluctantly parted. When Gladio was out of sight, he ran over to the alcove to find exactly what he thought he would.

Prompto had the Prince of Lucis pinned up against the wall and he was kissing him like it was their last day on Eos. Noct had one of his legs wrapped around Prompto’s and the two of them looked...well, they looked adorable, but Ignis had his orders and Gladio would be back very shortly so he had to break them up.

“Your Highness!” He whispered harshly to get their attention.

Prompto jumped away like he was stuck by lighting. Noctis accidentally sparked real lightning in his hands in surprise. The two boys looked wide-eyed at each other and then at Ignis.

“Shit!” Prompto broke down, wincing at himself and grabbing his head. “Oh man, I...Noct...Ignis… _shit_!”

Noctis just slumped back against the wall, looking confused.

Ignis spoke slowly as if trying to soothe two skittish spiracorns. “Noct, something is wrong and the Citadel is being secured, but we don’t know what exactly has happened yet. Cor ordered Gladio and I to find you and bring you to your father who is with Master Clarus. Gladio is on his way here. Are you alright? Can you walk with us? Prompto, will you be able to go back to Noct’s room and wait for us there?”

“Wait, no!” Noct stood up straight and stepped in front of Prompto protectively. “If something’s wrong he’s sticking with us.”

Ignis nodded his head in agreement. “Of course. You’re right. Prompto, will you come with us?” Then he added just in case, “I won’t be telling anyone what I just saw. That’s for the two of you to either announce or keep to yourselves. You’ve both been good friends to me under similar circumstances. I wish to do the same for you.

Both Noctis and Prompto smiled in relief just as Gladio found them.

“Thank gods, it’s about time.” Gladio said when he saw everyone together. He put his arm around Noct’s shoulders and gestured for all of them to follow him. “We gotta get to your dad’s office. Come on, we can take the service elevators.”

The four of them hurried and luckily did not run into anyone else or see anything else amiss along the way. A heavy security detail was stationed outside the King’s office when they arrived. The soldiers parted to let in the Prince and his entourage, closing the door behind them. Regis was seated calmly at his desk and Clarus was pacing and scowling. Iris was curled up on the couch, legs tucked up under her crinoline and biting her nails. Cor was there also, standing beside Iris.

Ignis held his breath and the broken sirens in his head miraculously started working again. He looked back and forth between Regis and Clarus. Had they seen him and Gladio? Had anyone else seen Noct and Prompto? Had they all just blended into a blur of anonymous moans and gyrating bodies in the crowd? Ignis wasn’t sure it was a good thing that he was wishing to be nothing more than a gyrating body in a crowd, but such had his life become.

Clarus stopped pacing when he looked up to see they’d arrived. “It’s about time!” He barked. “Are all of you alright?”

The King answered for them. “They’re obviously fine, Clarus, calm down. I’m sure none of them drank it.” Regis then mumbled a qualification under his breath, _“Or hopefully not much of it.”_

“Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? It is obvious someone has tried to poison the entire Lucian court!”

Gladio stepped forward, bowed to the King, then turned to his father. “Hold on, what do you mean, _poison_?”

Ignis took a step back and tried hard to think clearly. _Poison...poison? No…It couldn’t possibly..._

Clarus resumed his pacing. Instead of answering his son, he started talking to himself. “It is a Lucian skill. No one else could have come by the stuff and it would have to be someone gifted with the Crystal’s magic, which narrows down the list of perpetrators considerably.”

Regis did not seem nearly as disturbed as his Shield. “It will all wear off eventually, we just have to make sure everyone is safe until then. We must be discreet and let everyone get it out of their system tonight inside the walls of the Citadel.”

Gladio tried to get some clarity again. “Is someone gonna explain what’s going on?”

Regis smiled and looked to his Crownsguard. Cor rolled his eyes. Clarus rubbed his face with his hand. Met with silence from his men, the King explained the situation himself.

“It appears as if something illicit was put into the champagne this evening. I’m sure you noticed everyone acting _strangely_ as the gala progressed? Clarus and I did not imbibe ourselves tonight, thankfully, but there is a certain potion we know of that has these types of effects on people so we noticed quickly what was happening. It was too late for us to do anything about it though. Fortunately, the effects of the potion are not particularly dangerous in the classic sense. Everyone who is affected will be back to themselves by morning at the latest. But some may regret their actions.” Regis chuckled. “I find it hard to believe someone did this with the express intent of harming me or anyone else. It was more than likely just an accident, or a prank, however ill-conceived.”

Noctis, _of all people,_ was the first to dare say outright exactly what his father had been dancing around. Then again, he did drink the champagne, so his mental filter was almost certainly not functioning properly. “Dad. Wait. Are you saying someone dumped... _a sex potion_ into the booze?”

“It would appear that way, yes. Although, as Clarus has mentioned, we had no idea there was anyone here tonight who was even able to make the stuff, let alone daring enough to spike the champagne with it.”

Noctis looked down at the floor as if concentrating. “So someone cooked up something that affected people’s feelings…?” Slowly, Noct looked up, his disbelieving gaze fell directly onto Ignis. “Specs…”

Ignis nearly had a stroke. He hadn’t cooked, stirred, poured or even touched one scrap of food or drink this evening other than the one glass he drank himsef. There was _no possible way_ he could have unintentionally tainted the champagne. He held up his hands in defense, ready to blurt out every denial he could think of but, before he could, Clarus threw his hands up in the air and shouted out a frustrated exclamation.

“Who would have the _unmitigated gall_ to play a _prank_ on the Crown?”

Clarus wasn’t expecting an answer. None of them were expecting an answer. But they got one.

Iris squeaked.

Everyone in the room turned towards the tiny sound. At some point during the heated conversation she’d left her position on the couch and moved to hide behind Cor. All that could be seen of her were the full skirts of her dress. She looked to be clutching the Marshal’s jacket from behind.

Cor cleared his throat. His face was a mask of indifference, but he maintained his position as Iris’s defensive wall. “Your Majesty, I believe Lady Iris has something to say.”

His Majesty waited patiently. Clarus waited with red-faced irritation. When Iris finally spoke, her words were muffled by Cor’s back, into which her face was apparently buried.

“Mm-hmm-rrh-mmmrh.”

Clarus’s impatience was growing by the second. “Iris, this is not the time for games, if you have something to say, _say it properly_!”

Cor stumbled as Iris pulled him backwards, further away from Clarus. He steadied himself, and her, and continued to let the daughter of the King’s Shield use him as her shield.

She peeked her head out from behind Cor and said in the smallest voice Ignis had ever heard her use, “It was me. I did it.”

Clarus nearly had a stroke. His eyes went wide and his jaw hit the floor. Shocked into silence, he could do nothing but listen as Iris, emboldened by Cor’s continued protection, confessed to her father all of the sordid details, _everyone’s sordid details,_ in one long unbroken sentence.

“You and Gladdy have been nothing but miserable because you keep making him date girls but he doesn’t want to date girls he wants to date _Ignis_ but Ignis isn’t talking to him now because I accidently saw them secretly making out so Gladdy’s being dumb and sad and I just wanted them to get back together so I took one of mom’s special cordials from the pantry, the red one that always used to cheer you up, and I brought it with me and snuck out during dinner to pour it in the drinks because I figured at least it would make everyone happy and maybe Ignis and Gladdy would make up and you’d see how happy they were and you’d be happy and let them get married _and how was I supposed to know_ that _was why the red one used to cheer you up?!”_

Ignis was going to pass out. His vision started to tunnel. He covered his face with his hands and mumbled into his palms. _“Gods above,_ this isn’t happening.”

Noctis, _good old inappropriate Noctis,_ who’d been nothing but a proper Prince in front of his father all day gave up on propriety and sputtered out a laugh. “Holy shit.” He said. “This is happening.”

 _“Language,_ Noctis.” Regis chided gently.

Since the scolding wasn’t directed at him, Gladio felt free to let loose with the profanities. “Fucking hell Iris! _Fucking hell!_ Are you serious?! What the fuck were you thinking?”

“ _Language_ , Gladiolus.” It was Clarus this time, chiding his son. Gently. Quietly. Without anger or disgust. And then he asked a simple question.

“Is this true, son?”

Ignis didn’t want to look. At anyone. But he couldn’t stop himself from dropping his hands and looking at Gladio as he answered.

The Prince’s Shield stood tall, faced his father and offered his own confession. Though less dramatic than Iris’s, it was everything that needed to be said.

“It’s true. All of it. I’m in love with Ignis. I’ve been in love with him for a _long time_ , Dad _._ I didn’t wanna hurt you. I still don’t wanna hurt you, or our family, but I can’t keep doing this. This is who I am and the only person I want to be with is Ignis. And that’s all I have to say.”

Clarus turned to Ignis then with another quiet question. “Do you feel the same way, Ignis?”

Ignis’s voice was hoarse and despite his best effort, it cracked with emotion as he admitted, “I do, sir. I’m sorry.”

Clarus cast his eyes down to the floor. He let out a long, sorrowful sigh and the sound of it was a crushing weight on Ignis’s heart.

All of his fears about how Clarus would find them out were nothing compared to this.

Gladio’s father clasped his hands behind his back and slowly walked over to Ignis.

Ignis stood up straight. He’d never denied who he was and he wasn’t about to start now. Whatever Clarus thought of him, he still had pride in himself and he intended to show it no matter what.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Clarus to do, but it wasn’t what he did. The elder Amicitia put one hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“Ignis,” he said seriously, “the only thing you should feel sorry about is that you’ll be stuck taking care of my _absolutely moronic_ children for the rest of your life.”

And just like that, the weight on Ignis’s heart, that he suddenly realized had been there for much longer than just this moment, lifted. He couldn’t form words, but luckily, he wasn’t expected to.

Clarus moved over to Gladio and looked his son in the eyes. “You are a moron, Gladiolus.”

Gladio opened his mouth to protest, but Clarus stopped him. “But it’s my fault. You’re half me and I was a moron for trying to force you into something you didn’t want. You’re lucky Ignis is still willing to put up with you, but it was also a miracle your mother ever put up with me, so I suppose the gods look after idiots.” Having finished with Gladio, Clarus looked at Iris, who was still hiding behind Cor. His voice changed from doting to daemonic. “And speaking of…”

Regis cut him off. “Now, now, she meant well old friend. And I’ve told you many times before: she is _just like you_. _Unsolicited meddling_ must be a family trait.”  

Clarus pursed his lips, trying to restrain himself before his King. “Iris... _Iris_ …” He took a deep breath. “Cor, would you mind escorting Iris home? She’ll be safer with you than with me at the moment. If she’s lucky I’ll find one of the cordials that used to _calm me down_ in our pantry before I decide what to do with her.”

Cor nodded his head and practically carried Iris out of the office as she held onto his arm for dear life. After they left, Regis stood.

“Well, that was all very entertaining. Noctis, I won’t ask if _you_ had any of the champagne, so best not tell me one way or the other. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss. At least until you’re officially an adult. You and your friend should call it a night. We have another busy day tomorrow and everyone is sure to be exhausted after all this but the world carries on, does it not? And Prompto...” Noct’s friend startled from his position of cowering in the corner at the sound of his name. “I apologize for all of our family drama this evening, but perhaps now you can consider yourself one of us. Never a dull moment. Welcome to the fold.”

Continuing to sum up, the King turned to Ignis and Gladio. “Gentlemen, I’ll speak for both myself and Clarus in saying that it is simply wonderful to see two young people in love and we give you our blessings. I do hope neither of you will regret your confessions tomorrow after the effects of the potion wear off, because that would be a shame, you are quite the handsome couple.”

Ignis bowed in both relief and gratitude but he was still too gobsmacked to say anything.

Gladio, however, replied clear and sober as daylight. “I didn’t drink any champagne, Your Majesty, but thanks. Are we dismissed now?”

“Yes, of course.” The King waved them away. “I’ll console your father and then he and I will finish cleaning up this mess. Figuratively. Not literally. I don’t even want to think about what kind of actual mess this place is going to be in by tomorrow morning. Goodnight.”

Noctis led a dazed and confused Prompto out of the office with a hand on his shoulder and Gladio did the same for Ignis.

Ignis thought he heard the start of a conversation between Regis and Clarus as they left the room.

_“I can’t believe I didn’t know.” Clarus said._

_“Everyone saw this coming but you.” Regis replied. “The rest of the Crownsguard had a pool going. Cor bet that you’d find them in bed together...”_

The four of them walked silently all the way back to Noct’s room. Noct and Prompto muttered a few awkward goodnights. Ignis wondered if they’d go back to what they were doing in that alcove or if they would go back to being awkward with one another. Perhaps it was the champagne still talking but he hoped it was the former. When the door shut on the Prince and his friend, Ignis and Gladio were left alone in the corridor.

Ignis’s blood was still pumping overtime, his ears were still ringing and he was still so damn _hot._ Yet, even through the carnal manifestations of this potion-amplified love, one other thought, _besides the desire to hold Gladio in his arms again_ , rose to the surface and he had to say it aloud.

“You didn’t drink the champagne.” Ignis looked up into Gladio’s eyes. It was the first time he looked directly into those extraordinary eyes since their date. In a lifetime of sunsets, there would never be a more perfect color.

Gladio brought one hand up to Ignis’s cheek and smiled. “Nope.”

“You kissed me in front of everyone. _Everyone_. And you just confessed that you love me to your father. _And you didn’t drink the champagne.”_

“That’s right. But _you_ did. So can we go to your room now and finish what we started before you change your mind about loving me back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear. I SWEAR the entire next chapter is going to be nothing but sex. Like ten thousand words of sex. They’ve earned it. I’ve earned it. You poor people still reading this ridic story have earned it. So much sex.


	14. Marshmallows and Melted Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of the 10000 words of sex I so flippantly promised. So. Here’s some porn. Banzai.

Ignis took Gladio’s hand and they ran. 

It was a straight line at first, filled with the determination to get to a bed as quickly as possible. The elevators slowed them down though because once they stopped running they started _touching_. It was only a few floors but those precious seconds of waiting were too much not to act. As soon as Ignis pressed the button and the doors shut, Gladio was on him. He held Ignis’s face in his hands and kissed him breathless until the doors dinged open again.

They stumbled out of the lift, lips still touching and nearly tripping over each other’s shoes. Another couple brushed past them to enter as they exited. Unsurprisingly, the other pair was also dressed in formal royal blacks and were also kissing and stumbling as they went. Ignis didn’t get a good look at their faces but they were definitely familiar.

Gladio stopped them from continuing any farther down the hallway. He still cradled Ignis’s jaw in his hands, but he turned his head slowly towards the now closed elevator doors. “Hold up. Was that…?”

Ignis answered dismissively. “I believe that was Monica and Dustin. Likely another champagne casualty.”

Gladio just shrugged and went back to kissing him. They passed many more similar casualties along the way. People they knew, people they didn’t know, people he was sure would want them to forget they knew them under the circumstances but none were so interesting as to stop their progress and Ignis was sure none were so lucky as him.

Their dance through the corridors was clumsy. Stopping and starting, they were slowed by curiosity and pent up desire, slipping hands into jackets to feel muscles work, reaching up under untucked shirts to seek bare skin. Ignis had never felt so _wild_. Whether he was more drunk on the love potion or more drunk on Gladio’s love, he didn’t know and he didn’t care. He was half mad from craving this man and, for once, acting reckless felt _right_. Everything felt right in Gladio’s arms.

When they made it to Ignis’s door the lock confounded him. Gladio continued to steal messy, crooked kisses distracting him from the simple task of _opening the damn thing so they could get inside!_

Ignis stopped fumbling with his key. If they were going to kiss, they needed to _kiss_. So he pushed Gladio up against the door and _kissed_ him. He pressed their bodies flush and ran one hand all the way down Gladio’s chest, over his abdomen and down to the bulge in his trousers. He rubbed all along Gladio’s stiff length and _oh the sound_ of his moan at the rough contact was the most powerfully tempting thing Ignis had ever heard. It was music to his ears, the pain in it, the pleasure in it, the primal _wanting_ in it. That single vocalization was a more convincing declaration of Gladio’s love than any confession using words.

Gladio’s voice was all rough edges and strained effort when he did decide to use his words. “Let’s get the fuck inside already!”

He snatched the key out of Ignis’s hands and opened the door, dragging him in and slamming it shut behind them. Unsurprisingly, they still made it no farther than that. Gladio decided turn about was fair play and this time he pinned Ignis to the door to kiss him back. Just as Ignis had done, Gladio slid one hand down his chest, over his abdomen and down to the spot where Ignis’s trousers were tented. Gladio stroked once, twice, firm and sure, and Ignis had to stifle a moan of his own.

“Noooooo, come on.” Gladio complained against his lips. “Lemme hear you. How does that feel?” He repeated the motion again for good measure.

Ignis’s breath hitched and he relented. “That feels _incredible_.”

“Good.” Gladio said as he backed away. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this, so I wanna see and do _everything_.”

Ignis led him to the bed with a smile. “You should be careful what you ask for.”

“Is that a dare?” One step into the bedroom and Gladio didn’t wait for an invitation to take off his clothes. Ignis was almost sad it happened so quickly, that he didn’t get to strip Gladio himself and basque in the glory of it, but he couldn’t argue about the result. Even in the dark, the man was blindingly beautiful. And finally, _finally_ , he was awarded a stunning vision from head to toe. From the black ink etched into his shoulders framing the chiseled muscles there, to the dark curls at the base of his pelvis framing the heavy length of his cock. It was all on display and all of it was captivating.

Ignis wanted to fall to his knees right there and get his hands, _and his mouth,_ all over everything he saw. In a blur of half-conscious movements, he tore off his own rumpled clothes and kicked away his shoes. He had to force himself to _breathe_ and _slow down_ as he gently splayed his hands across Gladio’s chest and pushed him back to sit on the bed. Ignis stood in front of him and just stared. They were both completely naked now. Gladio looked him up and down as well and when his eyes stopped to fixate on Ignis’s own aching erection, Ignis spoke up, suddenly nervous and self-conscious.

“Gladio, are you alright? Is this...is this strange for you? Are you sure this is what you want?”

It killed him to ask outright, but he did it.

Gladio looked up into his eyes. “I should be asking you that. _I_ didn’t drink any sex juice.” He reached out for Ignis’s hand and he laced their fingers together. “So is this what _you_ want? You’re sure?”

Ignis didn’t think. _For once_ , he didn’t think and he just let the words come out. “I am absolutely positive about wanting you Gladio and I was absolutely positive long before I drank that champagne.” He exhaled heavily and closed his eyes, finally giving in. “I’ve thought of nothing all week but how much I wanted to tell you that. I’ve wanted to tell you so many things about how I feel, things I want you to know, things you should know…”

Gladio stopped him by holding up his hand and pointing at their mutual nakedness. “Now, Iggy? You didn’t talk to me all week and you wanna talk _now_? Really?!”

“I...um, you’re right. But in my defense…”

“Ignis! Rationalize later, I’ll agree with whatever you say, I swear, but sex first.”

Ignis shook off his instincts to be himself and came back to the important question at hand to which he had not yet received an answer. “I realize it’s a bit late to be discussing this but if this is your first time having any kind of sex with a man, I need you to be sure this is what you want and I need you to say so explicitly.”

Gladio’s features softened from sex-starved urgency to intimate concern. “That’s cool of you to ask, but gimme some credit here. All I think about when I jerk off is you, because _I love you_. I want this. _I want you._ And I can’t believe I actually get to _have_ you...” Gladio paused. Ignis was thankful for his certainty but the imposing Shield’s next words were less sure. “So, will you show me what you like? And...and how to touch you?”

Ignis’s heart fluttered at the same time his cock twitched. Fully at ease now, he smiled, nodded and nudged at Gladio to shift up on the bed and lay back. Ignis climbed onto the bed with him and settled himself on his knees between Gladio’s legs. They faced one another and the position offered an unobstructed view.

“Watch me.” Ignis said as he took himself in his own hand. He wrapped his fingers around his length, squeezed at the base then drew his hand up to the tip. Down, then back up again, he added a swipe across his slit, feeling the wetness leaking out. He could have come right there watching Gladio watch him. The other man bit his lip and Ignis bit his as he kept working himself. When Gladio furrowed his brow, his eyelids heavy with lust, Ignis quickened his pace. He tried, but was utterly unable to hold in a moan at the increased friction. He dropped his head and closed his eyes to concentrate on _not_ shooting his entire load so soon right onto Gladio’s stomach. But Gladio had had enough of show and tell. He grabbed Ignis’s wrist and stopped him.

Ignis let go of himself completely, relieved that he’d held out, but that was only the start of the blissful torture.

“My turn.” Gladio growled at him. Curling one hand around the back of Ignis’s thigh, he pulled him in closer. Ignis was forced to reposition and straddle Gladio’s waist. Gladio smoothed his hand from Ignis’s thigh up to knead the muscles of his buttocks. His other hand, having learned well enough after mere seconds of demonstration, wrapped around Ignis’s cock and started stroking with expert skill.

Ignis let his head fall back as he bit out a crazed curse up to the gods in the sky, but it was too much, far too much, the effects of the potion, the effects of his emotions, the gorgeous man he loved and felt more comfortable with than anyone on Eos stroking his cock and squeezing his ass was _too much_. He had to come. Or he had to make this stop. Those were his only two options. If he had just one moment to catch his breath he could make it last longer. He wanted to make it last forever.

“Gladio, please…” He whimpered pitifully. “If you don’t stop, I’ll…”

Gladio ignored him. _Deliberately ignored him_. His eyes were bright and intense and he licked his lips that were quirked up into a devilish grin. The large man sat up straight and with Ignis captured between his two hands he started tugging on him faster, tighter, slicking his thumb across the tip with each pull. “I wanna see you come for me, Iggy. Come on. You want it. _Gods,_ you’re so _fucking_ hot like this. Lemme see you come.”

Ignis slumped forward, panting. His eyes fell shut but after only a few more seconds stars exploded behind his lids as his climax took him. He arched his spine and let it happen, wailing a cry of relief towards the ceiling and he didn’t care who heard. As long as Gladio heard, all was well.

Hands still holding Ignis tight, Gladio tilted up to kiss him. He’d made a mess of them both and aftershocks were still rolling over him but Gladio held him still and kissed him until his heartbeat settled and his head cleared.

Ignis had to gently push Gladio away so he could lay back, every nerve in his body too sensitive to do anything but rest. Gladio, seemingly not giving a damn about the spend now covering him, laid down beside Ignis on his side facing him.

“You’re amazing, Iggy.” He said simply.

Ignis blushed and scoffed at the unfounded praise. “I’m certain that embarrassingly quick ending was anything but amazing. I was hoping to make it last longer. I did try to ask you to stop.”

“Yeah, but it was too good seeing you like that. Fuck, I almost came myself just getting to touch you and watch you. That was _so_ much better than how I thought it would be, having you just... _fall_ _apart_ in my hands, _fuck_. From now on, whenever we have to get dressed up at these bullshit functions, I’m gonna get hard just thinking about how _different_ you look when you’re all sexed up. And anyway, how do you know that sex potion isn’t gonna make you hard again real fast. Shit like that happens, you know.”

Ignis sat up, half terrified, half hopeful. “How in the world would I ‘know’ about something like that? How in the world would _you_ ‘know’ about something like that?”

“That’s how it always is in the porn fics I read online. I fucking love that trope.”

Ignis knew one of Gladio’s hobbies was reading, though he admittedly never asked what genre he preferred. He couldn’t say he was surprised but he still doubted the source material for Gladio’s assertion.

“So whaddya say, Iggy? Let’s get _me_ off while we wait for you to come back around and then you can teach me some more of what you like. I told you, I learn quick.” Gladio looked at him with the resolve of a general about to storm a castle.

Ignis couldn’t deny this little game of ‘see one, do one’ held a great deal of appeal. And he was still _dying_ to get his hands all over Gladio.

Ignis forced himself out of bed to fetch a towel to clean them both up. Gladio waited patiently, still hard, while he did so. When the job was done, Ignis stood beside the bed and guided Gladio to sit at the edge of it. Ignis knelt before him again, this time on the floor, with Gladio above and him below.

He took Gladio’s cock in his hand and though he felt his friend, _now lover,_ stiffen for a split second at the bold touch, the soft ‘ _yessssss’_ he hissed out right after was all the encouragement Ignis needed to continue. With the same pressure, same pace and same lazy passes with his thumb that he’d used on himself he brought Gladio into his space, _his world,_ where he wanted to give him every satisfaction imaginable. Between Gladio’s face, mouth opened into an enraptured _o_ , and the thick, exquisite cock in Ignis’s hand, he couldn’t decide where to look or how long he could let himself be mesmerized by one image. Was watching Gladio twitch in his grip the prettier picture? Or was it seeing those wide amber eyes burn with innocent wonder as Gladio continue to learn how to touch and be touched?

Ignis kept it slow. It was horribly, mercilessly slow but it wasn’t a quick tumble he was after. He was calmer now that he’d spent himself once but _damn him and bless him_ , Gladio had been right about his arousal stirring again so quickly. He needed to draw out every second of this while he could. Every second he’d spent wishing and hoping for _exactly this_ over recent days he would take back tenfold. Event moment spent in uncertain agony over the fate of his love he was going to erase with _hours_ of lovemaking. _He’d fucking earned it._

“Ignis,” Gladio breathed out, “I could let you do this forever.”

Gladio learned well and he learned swiftly, so it was time to change the lesson.

Ignis looked up at him trying to mirror the devilish grin the other man had attacked him with earlier. “I can honestly say that your hands on me was the greatest pleasure I’ve ever felt but there are many pleasures I like to share with you, so let me teach you something else. And you’ll remember, you promised me you would pick things up quickly.”

“Fuck, Iggy is this going where I think it’s going? Because please let it be going there.”

“You did say to show you what I like so, would you like me to show you this?”

Gladio rolled his eyes and grunted. “Do you have to ask?”

“Perhaps I still need to hear it to be sure.”

Gladio groaned when Ignis squeezed him harder and pumped him faster. “Fuuuuuck, Ignis…”

 _Yes…Say it!_ Ignis made a show of licking his lips trying to coax the filthy admission out of him. _Gods, he wanted to hear him say it!_

“I... _fuck, Ignis_...I want your mouth on me. I wanna see you suck me off. And then I wanna do it to you.”

Ignis smiled. “I can’t think of anything else I’d like to do more.” Actually, there were many things he’d like to do more, all of which he hoped to get to tonight, but getting his lips around that lovely cock was definitely up there.

Ignis nudged Gladio’s legs apart a bit more and without breaking eye contact, he leaned forward and lowered his mouth over him. He teased at first, licking delicately at his slit, which earned him a frustrated growl. He was quick to show mercy though and dragged the flat of his tongue along the underside of his shaft spreading the slick saliva with his hand as he went from base to tip. Then, he set to work. He took the whole of Gladio’s more than generous length in his mouth until he had to swallow it down his throat. He felt suffocated for a moment, a delicious feeling of panic sparking in his gut until Gladio moaned out a profane plea to the heavens that prompted Ignis to continue if only to hear it again and again. Ignis pulled up, pumping with his hand and lapping with his tongue then he dove back down with a deep suck and Gladio moaned again. Over and over Ignis drew the sound out of him until the shreds of Gladio’s control fell away and it was his turn to break apart under Ignis’s attentions. Gladio took both of his hands and clutched at Ignis’s hair until it almost hurt, swearing out a litany of ' _fuck'_ and ' _yes'_ and ' _don’t stop, please don’t stop'_ through clenched teeth as Ignis brought him to his peak. Ignis felt it when Gladio stiffened and shuddered, ready to tumble down over the edge and he tried to pull out of Ignis’s grasp, but Ignis held him fast and when Gladio came, he swallowed down everything he had. The bellow of shock and release that Gladio shouted out was more than Ignis could have hoped for.

Just as Gladio had cradled him down from his high, Ignis did the same for him, gently pulling away and laying kisses along his leg as he sat back on his heels to relax his jaw and catch his breath again. Gladio still had one hand in his hair and Ignis let him rub his fingertips rhythmically along his scalp. They were both silent for a time and eventually Gladio fell backwards flat on his back, still breathing heavily. Ignis sat on the floor, dazed and happy, only to look down at himself and find that he was hard again. He could do nothing but laugh at it.

Gladio sat up to see what he was laughing at, but instead of sharing in the irony upon seeing Ignis’s predicament, Gladio shot off the bed, practically lifted him up from the floor and reversed their positions. Ignis was now sitting, cock jutting up in need, and Gladio knelt on the floor.

“I’m not gonna say I told you so, Iggy. I’m just gonna be a good boyfriend and take care of this for you.”

Ignis’s fluttering heart stopped. It could have been because Gladio called himself his boyfriend. It could have been because the most gorgeous man in Lucis was on his knees in front of him about to give him a blow job. Either way, what did he need his heart for? He’d surrendered it entirely to Gladio already. It could beat for him now.

And beat for him it did when Gladio took him in hand and then took him in his mouth. Again, exactly as Ignis had done to him, Gladio teased, licked and stroked, and with each action Ignis’s borrowed heart thumped in his chest trying to break free. Gladio looked up at him and Ignis could barely focus on looking back. He couldn’t have prepared for what it was like to see his best friend with his cock in his mouth sucking him off. If that was the last thing Ignis ever saw he’d die happy because he would see that single picture in his dreams forever. Soon, all too soon, his vision started to swim, his brain went from functional to short circuited at the blurry sights and depraved sounds before him. Gladio swallowing him down. Wet sucks and muffled moans. And his own erratic breathing as another orgasm started to crest.

He had to look away. He could no longer sit upright. He fell backwards and Gladio shifted with him, never letting him go, continuing his task until Ignis’s hands moved into Gladio’s hair of their own accord and he started thrusting his pelvis up into his mouth for more, _he had to feel more of him_ , more of his heat and his tongue. Ignis caught himself just in time to pull away before he spilled but Gladio forced him to remain still, digging his fingers into the arcs of his hips and swallowing Ignis’s come like he was born to do it.

The man was a prodigy.

When Gladio pulled off of him, Ignis gasped and had to bite his knuckles at the cold air that hit him. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t talk. He couldn’t kiss his lover or thank him or beg him to never ever leave. All he could do was lay there and let Gladio lay beside him. Ignis did happen to notice the man’s face was full of smug satisfaction as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Gladio curled up next to him and rested a hand on his chest. After a while, he kissed Ignis lightly on his cheek. “So what’s next?” He asked.

Ignis was too shocked, _and elated_ , to answer. Unfortunately his stomach answered for him and growled loudly.

Gladio chuckled. “You didn’t eat a damn thing at dinner, you must be starved.”

Ignis mumbled a sleepy protest. “Why is that funny? And never mind me, I’m perfectly fine.” That was an understatement. He was better than he’d ever been, better than anyone had a right to be. Food was the last thing he needed when he had a ‘boyfriend’ like Gladio.

He leaned over Ignis with that wide smug grin still on his face. “It’s funny because I know you didn’t eat ‘cuz I was too distracting, wasn’t I? Especially when I finally worked up the nerve to touch your leg under the table.” He ran his hand along Ignis’s thigh as a reminder. Ignis rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile back up at him. A starkly different sensation coursed through him at having Gladio here in his bed caressing his bare skin in the afterglow of an orgasm compared to the secret touch under the table that had him wound up so tight earlier he thought he might snap.

“Listen Iggy, you promised we could have more sex tonight so you need to eat and keep up your strength. You need sugar and carbs. I know what we can have that’s easy and quick. We gotta go down to the kitchen and get a couple things though. Come on.”

Gladio jumped out of bed and started sorting through their clothes on the floor. He tossed a few items at Ignis and ordered him to get dressed. Ignis groaned.

“Gladio, this really isn’t necessary…”

“Stop arguing Iggy and just put some damn clothes on. If you want more sex, you’re eating something. Now let’s go.”

Unable to deny that he absolutely wanted more sex, Ignis did as he was told. They hurried down through the quiet Citadel. This time the corridors were empty. This time the two of them were sated and relaxed and _sticky_. By the time they got to the kitchen, Ignis had to admit he was hungry.

A soldier once again on a mission, Gladio went from shelf to shelf and cabinet to cabinet rummaging around looking for what Ignis assumed were specific ingredients. Ignis followed in his wake picking up all the tossed-aside things and closing all the cupboard doors he left open as he raided the pantries. Eventually he found the three items he was looking for.

“Marshmallows, chocolate bars and graham crackers? These are all sickeningly sweet. What are we supposed to do with these?” Ignis would have been perfectly happy with some toast, tea and another blow job.

“You’ll see. Come on. Back to bed.”

Gladio held their packages in one hand and took hold of Ignis with the other. Back upstairs they went. Ignis waited patiently as Gladio arranged the ingredients on his small countertop. He took one square of each thing and stacked it into a tiny sandwich.

“Okay, now pull out one of your daggers.”

“What? Why?”

Gladio huffed. “ _Godsdamnit_ , just do it Iggy.”

Ignis stretched out his fingers and materialized a dagger into his hands with a pop and a flash. He let Gladio position his wrist so that he could balance the little square of food on the flat of the blade.

“Now set it on fire.”

_“What?”_

“Make some magic fire and burn it a little. It’ll melt everything together. It’s really good, I promise. My mom made these for us all the time when we used to go camping together. You’re better at magic than me, I can’t do the fire thing. So go ahead.” Gladio waved him on. “Cook it so we can eat. The sooner we get your blood sugar up the sooner we get back in bed.”

Ignis frowned and let out a slow breath. He set the dagger and the chocolate down. Now was as good a time as any to erase the last of the secrets between them.

“Gladio, may I share something with you before I do this?”

Gladio laughed loudly. “Ignis. I just sucked your dick and swallowed. That’s a big thing to ‘share’. Do you really think there’s something I’m gonna say _‘no’_ to letting you share with me after that?”

Put in his place, Ignis rubbed at the back of his neck. “I suppose you’re right.” He took a breath. “Speaking of my abilities with elemental magic, there’s another type of magic I discovered I am capable of. At first I didn’t quite understand it, and perhaps I still don’t, but I accept it now and to some degree I can control it. Unfortunately, I can’t seem to stop it from happening entirely, so before I cook anything else for you, I need you to be aware of the possible consequences.”

“Come on, spit it out already so we can eat the damn marshmallows Iggy. You could tell me you get possessed by Ifrit and I won’t give a damn.”

Ignis spit it out. “When I cook, I put my own emotions into the food and then impart those emotions onto the person who eats it.”

Gladio picked up a raw marshmallow and popped it in his mouth. He said, deadpan, “Is that it? That’s your big secret magic? Jeez Iggy my mom used to do that too. That’s why she was such a good cook.”

Ignis’s mouth dropped open. This ability, _this magic_ , this fundamental feature of his very existence that had caused him so much turmoil for so long had just been reduced to an _‘oh is that all?’_ by the man he loved. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch Gladio in the face or kiss him.

_“You knew your mother had this ability?”_

“Well, I don’t think she ever said it was crystal magic but yeah we always knew those home remedies actually worked, _case in point tonight by the way._ But don’t fucking make me think about how she used to make that red potion for my dad or I’ll hurl. Lucian magic is fucked up. My dad and I suck at it. Probably why we’re just the Shields. My mom was pretty good with it though. Dad said she studied alchemy in school before they got married and really, anything she cooked always seemed to taste _just right_ , you know what I mean? Now that I think about it, your food is definitely like hers. I knew there had to be some way you always get Noct to do what you want him to do. Oh crap, does he know?”

“I only just told him recently as well.”

“Ha! I bet he was pissed. The little shit deserves it.”

“Mm. He took it better than I thought but he’s still trying to make me feel guilty.”

“Okay, are we done with the magic talk now? Because I’m hungry too.”

Ignis picked the dagger back up and concentrated on the little confection balanced atop it. He pulled at the magic inside him, _all of the magic inside him._ He let heat build up in the metal of the blade but he kept it controlled. At the same time, he focused on the heated passion he felt for Gladio. His heart beat faster at the thought of their lips together, sharing space and sharing breath. His toes curled remembering the fire he felt inside as Gladio wrapped his lips around him and drew out his orgasm. The blaze of emotion in that moment of ecstasy was enough to melt his heart away. As the chocolate melted down around the steel of the dagger, Ignis’s mouth watered at how he knew it would taste, rich with a hint of bittersweet comfort. He wished that every time he and Gladio touched, it would be the same, all sparks and fire and the comfort of love. As Ignis got carried away with his thoughts the heat in his weapon suddenly ignited into a flame and the marshmallow singed dark brown, crackling with bubbling sugar on the outside, but still soft and creamy within.

“Perfect! It’s done.” Gladio blew out the flame and gingerly picked up the almost-burnt treat. He held it between two fingers and held it out to Ignis. “Now take a bite.”

Ignis took a bite. It was warm and sweet and _comforting_. Gladio reached over, parted Ignis’s lips with one finger and popped the rest of it in his mouth. When Ignis was finished with it, Gladio pulled him in for a kiss, making sure to lick away any lingering chocolate.

“Now make one for me. And make it with love so I know how much you care about me. And then we’re going back to bed so you can _show_ me how much you care about me. I already said I wanted to do _everything_ , didn’t I?”


	15. Pancakes and Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, sex part 2. Thanks for reading!

They quickly ate all of their scavenged provisions as the fire in Ignis’s dagger burned down to nothing but a thin string of smoke. He’d fed Gladio all of the love and passion he could muster, packing each little cube of scorched marshmallow full of the magic Gladio not only accepted, _but asked for,_ without judgement or suspicion.

It was possible he was just used to it, having likely been fed magic food his whole life, but Ignis chose to believe it was a manifestation of trust. Despite the fact that they were both new at this... _this_...this _wholley different_ experience with each other than they’d been accustomed to, they trusted one another. They’d already spent years building it. It was just _there_ , an automatic foundation, a prefabricated understanding, a fully furnished home that needed only people to live in it. They could dispense with awkward steps and timid queries and _just dive right in._ Besides, they’d already had about as many awkward steps in their brief courtship as Ignis’s dignity could handle.

So, with their bellies full, it was time to dive back in to other fulfilling activities. Fingers still sticky with chocolate, mouths still humming with sweetness, they stripped their clothes off again and took a more measured stroll to Ignis’s bed compared to their previous mad dash.

It was deep into the night now and with a moonless, starless sky over the Crown City, Ignis’s world seemed wrapped in a cocoon with nothing and no one daring to intrude. He wondered how many couples were hiding together in this dark, cocooned, just like them, hopefully reveling in their partner, _or partners_ , just like them.

When Gladio pulled him down onto the sheets, _that he was probably going to need to burn they were so debauched_ , he was energized, electrified and wide awake. All that sugar had certainly done the trick for him and he felt right as rain and ready for more. The potion showed no sign of releasing it’s hold on his libido which was loudly proclaiming inside his head that he had been far too long away from Gladio’s body.

They aimlessly tousled for a little while, arms squeezing, legs flexing, holding, grabbing and kissing. The bed was too small for the both of them, but neither of them cared, happy to be close and happy to find all the ways they could get closer. Gladio mussed Ignis’s hair and he laughed at the indignant huff he got. Ignis drew the pad of his thumb lightly across Gladio’s nipple and he laughed at the pliant shiver he got. Ignis was deaf, dumb and blind to all but the throb of his heart and the throb of his cock and it was simultaneously the most excited and most relaxed he’d ever been in his life. If Eos crumbled to ruin before the sun rose, if the seas around Insomnia boiled and the skies above them fell, it would make no nevermind to him.

And if Gladio’s parents had once upon a time enjoyed even half of this amazing chemistry during their marriage, then Ignis totally understood why that dangerous little red cordial made Clarus so damn happy. He filed a quick mental note to go back up to the library at the first opportunity and make a copy of the recipe for it. And frame it. And gild it. And perhaps erect a shrine around it.

It was, afterall, an unparalleled gift, to be taken out of one’s defensive trappings for a time and have everything come into focus. Rather than feeling like the potion imposed an artificial desire onto him, it felt like something inside him was enriched, fear and nerves be damned. Perhaps that was the magic in it. Not to force, but to enhance. And speaking of enhancement, he had a _mightily enhanced_ problem that required resolution immediately. So he took Gladio’s hand and placed it flagrantly right where it needed to be.

“Hahahaha, pretty forward for you Iggy.” Gladio said as he took the hint and started stroking slowly. Ignis sighed and thrust up into the touch. “Think you could find a recipe for that potion so you can make it yourself for us? It’s fun seeing you like this.”

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing and coincidentally I already know where to find the recipe for it.”

“That’s my Ignis. Always one step ahead.”

Ignis bit the insides of his cheek against a smile at being referred to as “My Ignis”. Such a statement of belonging both surprised him and humbled him. He decided to express his gratitude by letting Gladio lavish some attention on him. Ignis enjoyed the languid pace he set at first, not nearly enough for satisfaction but more than enough for seduction. He exhaled a shaky sigh while still trying to carry on the conversation.

“Ah...I...aaahhh...I feel like I’ve been one step _behind_ this whole time trying to catch up to you. You’re an intimidating person to be attracted to. I had no idea where to start trying to part the seas of infatuated bachelorettes always surrounding you. Who, in retrospect, were clearly barking up the wrong tree, but nevertheless….ah!”

Gladio squeezed him hard and then tugged roughly. “Hey, you’re one to talk with Nyx following you around like a godsdamned lap dog. I hated seeing you dance with him.”

Ignis was still being stroked slowly but now it was definitely more deliberately. He closed his eyes to savor it, but he didn’t want to give up on this competition of who was more put upon by jealousy. “Do you think it was much different for me, watching you dance with all those women?”

Gladio answered by lowering his head to Ignis’s stomach while still diligently sliding his fingers up and down his cock. Full lips grazed Ignis’s belly button as they spoke. “It’s different and you know it. I’m friends with Nyx. I know how he is. He’s older. He’s good looking. He’s easy to talk to. He’s honest about sex and he’s always up for it.”

While all those things were true, hearing Gladio say them at the same time he was jerking him off and licking his abdomen was slightly jarring. “If that’s really what you think of Nyx, it sounds like I should be the one jealous of him.”

Gladio stopped all of his actions and sat up. His eyes were full of heat and hunger. “Yeah but I didn’t kiss him, and I wasn’t dancing all close and cozy with him.”

Ignis sat up also. “You’ll recall I am currently drunk on an aphrodisiac potion that affected my judgement earlier. And as far as that kiss, which was long before you showed even the slightest interest in me whatsoever, I can tell you, I was just plain drunk. Stupidly, irresponsibly drunk.” Ignis leaned forward and punctuated each word describing his stupid irresponsibility with a kiss against Gladio’s lips. “And I’ll have you know I only got drunk that night because I was upset over you going on a date with someone else. I also vividly recall seeing that date’s hands all over your arm as you walked down the street together before Nyx and I went about our business.”

Gladio smiled widely. “So you were that jealous huh? Was it this arm here?” Gladio waved one hand and took hold of Ignis’s cock again, stroking faster than before.  “Well, it’s yours now. Happy?”

“It was actually this arm.” Ignis took Gladio’s other hand and brought one finger up to his mouth. He popped it in and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the digit that still tasted of chocolate and marshmallows.

Gladio moaned and bit his lower lip. “Uhhhnnnn, okay fine, now they’re both definitely yours. So how ‘bout you tell me everywhere Nyx ever touched you so I can make it all mine.”

Ignis’s brain was starting to cloud as Gladio pumped him even faster. He really wanted to just come again. And again. _And again._ He let his head fall back on the pillows. “This... _hnnnnn_ , this is a ridiculous game, Gladio.”

“Come on, Ignis.” He coaxed, the deep baritone of his voice dropping even lower. “Where did he touch you? Tell me.”

That was a loaded question and if ignis was feeling cheeky he could lie and point out a few spots he simply wanted Gladio to touch but going too far with that might put lives at risk if Gladio actually believed Nyx had touched him like that.

Ignis opted for innocent playfulness. He touched his lips. “I believe you’ve already laid claim to these.”

Gladio kissed them once more for good measure.

“And here.” Ignis placed Gladio’s free hand at his waist.

Gladio ran his hand down over Ignis’s hip then up to trace his ribs with the softest touch of his knuckles. He let go of Ignis’s cock and looked into his eyes with a greedy intensity. And then, _Shiva bless him_ , he made the perfect demand. “Now where can I touch that he didn't? _And never will by the way.”_

If Gladio truly enjoyed seeing him come undone there was one sure way to do it. Ignis gently nudged him aside, slid out from under his bulk and then pushed him back on the pillows so he could straddle him.

It was _adorable_ how Gladio’s breath started to quicken when Ignis looked down at him. And it was even better when he gasped as Ignis grabbed one of his hands and started sucking on his fingers again. He let their cocks twitch against one another, as he slicked up Gladio’s fingers one by one. Gladio was panting and his cock was rigid and standing upright by the time saliva drenched his hand. Ignis decided to leave it untouched and took hold of his own cock instead. Taking all of Gladio was going to be a stretch, _literally_ , but he wanted it so badly he didn’t give a chocobo’s ass that he’d be walking funny in the morning. On his knees, perched across Gladio’s waist, Ignis stroked himself as he positioned Gladio’s hand. Gladio was like clay, waiting to be molded, his face a picture of wide-eyed wonder and rapt attention.

Luckily, Ignis didn’t have to instruct him in every small detail. He lightly held Gladio’s wrist while Gladio himself guided one of his fingers to trace up and down the cleft of his ass only to settle right at his waiting entrance. Gladio pushed one finger slowly in and Ignis almost came right there at the rough, thick intrusion. He clenched his teeth and circled the base of his cock with his thumb and index finger so he could squeeze tight and concentrate on the throbbing and the perfect _burn_ as Gladio pumped in and out. Gladio grew bolder and a second slick finger stretched Ignis wide. It was still more hurt than heaven but he _loved_ it and couldn’t stop from pushing himself unabashedly down onto the fingers to take them in deeper. Gladio moaned and cursed and started palming his own length as he worked in a third finger.

Ignis had to focus now. He might be one well placed thrust of calloused fingers away from spilling himself, but he needed to take control of this situation if he was going to show Gladio what he liked as he’d promised. Thankfully, Gladio worked him open without Ignis having to force himself to move until he was ready and it wasn’t very long until he was as ready as he was ever going to be. Gladio too, seemed at his wits end.

“Fuck, Ignis…” He pleaded, fingers still moving in and out. “If I don’t fuck you right now, I’m gonna fucking _die_.”

If Gladio didn’t fuck him right now, Ignis was sure both of them would die. So, he lifted himself off Gladio’s hand, took hold of Gladio’s cock and lined himself up. Bit by slow bit, agonizing inch by agonizing inch, Ignis took all of him. He was sweating by the time it was done, his own cock so painfully hard and leaking he thought no torture could ever compare to this and no other pleasure could ever be as good. Gladio was sweating too, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated out to black. The mighty Shield was grinding his teeth and his whole body trembled beneath Ignis at the effort of staying perfectly still until he was given leave to move.

But it was for Ignis to show him how to move, so he left Gladio to tremble as he slowly started to fuck himself on Gladio’s cock. The sight of the man below him when Ignis lifted up and then slid back down was _enthralling_. Gladio’s noisy inhales and exhales on each pass were serrated and desperate. He seemed to have no idea where to fix his gaze, his eyes shifting restlessly between Ignis’s hand, stroking himself as he moved, Ignis’s parted lips and Ignis’s own eyes looking down at him.

Soon they both found a rhythm. Gladio gripped Ignis’s hips so tightly there would be bruises there in the morning but little did either of them care. Ignis canted those hips as if asking to be held tighter as he found the angle he needed, _the perfect angle_ , that made him keen and pump his dick faster as he let Gladio take over and start thrusting up into him. It was all he could do to stay on his knees, and Gladio practically had to hold him up. They moved together for what seemed like forever, _forever_ as magic overtook them. Ice shivered down Ignis’s spine and lightning struck behind his closed eyelids. Fire erupted from his chest and he swore he felt the ground far below them shake.

Gladio’s thrusts became erratic and he shouted something that sounded like Ignis’s name before Ignis felt him stiffen and pulse inside of him. Ignis let go and joined him in a flash of cold and light and heat and quakes. Gladio spilled deep inside him and Ignis spilled for a second time between them. They broke apart as they climaxed together, hearts in shreds and minds torn asunder. Their chests heaved to breathe and their hands clung to whatever they could find to maintain some hold on the here and now while they spasmed and shook against each other, falling back down from their rocketed high.

When both of them lost all contact with their muscles, they collapsed in a heap of limbs and sex, spent, sinful and sublime. Neither of them seemed in command of any higher thought or function as they lay there, sleepy and _satisfied_. Eventually Ignis managed to throw one of his arms across Gladio’s chest and eventually Gladio managed to bring one of his hands up to tangle in Ignis’s hair.

Before Ignis passed out entirely, he heard a bare whisper, nothing more than a passing night breeze, a soft but sure assertion that made him smile into unconsciousness.

_“I love you, Ignis.”_

~

Ignis jumped when his phone rang. The harsh sound and the shock to his overworked and still exhausted system had him cry out in pain. _Everything was sore._ He whimpered pathetically and tried to sit up. Gladio was snoring next to him, oblivious to the ringing that was like the screech of a thousand daemons. Ignis used all of the effort he could muster to roll himself over so he could reach out of bed and grope through their clothes to find his phone. It was still dark outside, but it was more of a heavy grey than the black of midnight so he imagined it must be nearing dawn. _But it wasn’t fucking dawn yet_ and he felt like he’d only just closed his eyes so whoever was calling him better have a good reason.

He finally found the damnable ringing atrocity and swiped it to answer. His voice was raw, hoarse and _irritated_. “Yes, hello, what is it?!”

_“Ignis, hello, it’s Clarus.”_

Ignis shot to his feet and out of bed, naked as could be, as if somehow Clarus could see through the phone and as if seeing him standing naked _next_ to the bed would be better than seeing him laying naked _in_ the bed with his naked son.

_“I’m sorry to have woken you lad, are you feeling alright?”_

“I’m fine, sir! Thank you!” Ignis answered so loudly he sounded like a Glaive recruit saluting. Unlike a loyal Glaive, Ignis lied. “It’s time for my alarm to go off anyway, sir, you didn’t wake me.”

Gladio finally stirred amidst the disheveled bedsheets at Ignis’s shouting. He mumbled out a grumpy question into the pillow his was face buried in. “Who the fuck is calling so early?”

Ignis jumped back in bed, right on top of Gladio. The man grunted under the shock of his weight but before he could make any more noise Ignis covered his mouth with his hand.

“Is there something I can do for you sir?” Ignis asked Clarus while he suffocated Gladio into silence.

_“Yes, Ignis, you’ll need to have Noctis ready to join His Majesty in seeing our guests from Accordo off as soon as possible. They are departing shortly.”_

“What? Has something else gone wrong? The trade negotiations haven’t even started. Are they angry about what happened last night? Do they _know_ what happened last night?”

Clarus laughed. It sounded not unlike Gladio, which made Ignis realize he needed to let Gladio breathe. Before he took his hand away from his mouth though, he glared at him in an unspoken command to _shut the fuck up._

_“No, no, it was nothing like that. Quite the opposite actually. The first secretary didn’t drink the champagne, but every last one of her people did. She came to the King by herself, shame-faced, last night after her entire delegation went off to...well, you know. She and Regis signed the trade deal right then, as is, without any negotiation. All of our terms went uncontested. She apologized for her people’s behavior and asked that they all be allowed to return home first thing this morning. Frankly, we made out, and we decided to let them go before they reconsider. Though I’m certain they’ll all be too much in their own heads after last night to wonder about any magic they might have been exposed to.”_

“I...uh...this is a fortunate turn of events indeed, sir.” Gladio flailed and gestured to be let in on the conversation. Ignis shushed him with a finger against his lips. “I will go immediately to wake Noctis.”

_“Thank you, Ignis. Please meet us in the throne room in one hour. Oh, and put Gladiolus on the phone for a moment, would you?”_

Ignis supposed it was obvious where he and Gladio went, _and what they did,_ after they left Clarus and the King last night, but to be called out on it, and only a few hours after they’d rocked Clarus’s whole world with their love confession, was mortifying in the extreme.

“Yes...certainly, sir.” Ignis cringed and held the phone out to Gladio. “Here.” He said. “It’s your father.”

Gladio was fully awake now, sleep-crusted eyes wide open, but rather than sounding embarrassed over his father acknowledging that he’d woken them up from their post-coital sleep, he sounded annoyed.

“What? Why is he calling _your_ phone to talk to _me_?” He snatched said phone out of Ignis’s hand. He only distantly registered Gladio asking his father the same rude question. He didn’t stay to listen to the whole conversation. He needed to get moving if he was going to have any chance of waking Noctis up to full consciousness and dressed in time.

He went immediately to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The ice cold water made him want to scream but he bit his tongue. Instead, he took a moment to remember everything he and Gladio had done last night and before he knew it he was warm before the water was. He rubbed at the sore muscles of his arms and legs. It was a _wonderful_ ache and as he predicted, he was perfectly happy to walk slightly lame this morning under the circumstances. His eyes were full of shampoo when the shower door opened and Gladio wedged himself inside.

“Here, lemme help.” Gladio offered and started rubbing his fingertips into Ignis’s scalp.

_Nothing good was going to come of this._

“Gladio, we don’t fit in here together.” It was a weak excuse, but the logistics of two men who both cleared six feet tall and who weighed likely just shy of five hundred pounds combined, squeezed into a small shower, had already started to affect him. Gladio was facing him. They were both slicked up with soap. It was first thing in the morning. They were both hard. And they were both naked.

“Sure we fit. I’m in here aren’t I?”

His second attempt was better. At least it made more sense. “Did your father tell you I have to have Noctis ready in an hour? You are aware of how long it takes to get him out of bed?”

Ignis didn’t add that he very likely was going to have to extract Prompto from that bed as well or perhaps dump the both of them in a cold shower to move things along.

“Yeah, I gotta be there too. It’s fine. I’ll get his ass outta bed.”

_Strike two._

At that point, Gladio’s motives were obvious. As obvious as the large hand that had wrapped around both his and Ignis’s erections together.

Ignis wanted to shove him away. Well, he didn’t _want_ to, but he knew he should. There was simply no room for it. He wrestled with his conscience as he thrust his pelvis unconsciously up into Gladio’s encircled fingers to slide against the other man’s cock. _And it felt so good._

_Oh well?_

Through force of will alone he made one last attempt. “Gladio... _Gladio_ …this...last night...how many times did we…? This is going to take longer than you think…”

Gladio bulldozed his objection. “No. It won’t.” He said firmly as he slid his other hand around Ignis’s body and, without any sort of preamble, worked one finger into his still sensitive ass.

 _Strike Three._ And Ignis was _out_. Out of his mind, out of his skin, out of control, he rutted into Gladio’s hand not able to get enough of his rough fingers combined with the smooth contours of his cock slipping back and forth and up and down against his own. And of course, _of course,_ Gladio had learned after only one pass the exact spot he could press deep inside him to make Ignis a ravenous mess of begging.

Ignis thudded his head back against the tile as water poured down on his face. “There... _there_...don’t stop, _don’t stop_ …” He implored and Gladio thrust and tugged faster. Ignis couldn’t believe he had anything left in him, but he did, and he came with a sudden jerk and a low moan of pleasure that soon turned into a crazed sobbing cry as Gladio continued to stroke them together climbing after his own orgasm. Every nerve in Ignis’s overstimulated body felt raw and exposed. _He_ felt exposed. There was now one man, one single person, who knew all there was to know about him. Every cry, every sob, every plea and every raw nerve laid bare. It was terrifying and it was _exciting_. When Gladio found his release and cried out Ignis’s name like it was the only word he knew, Ignis realized he wasn’t alone. Only _he_ had shared these things with Gladio. Only _he_ had seen the handsome Shield’s face contorted in ecstasy as he rode him. Only they two would share these moments with one another, _hopefully_ , for a very long time.

Gladio let Ignis go and gingerly embraced him, awkwardly lowering his head to rest it on Ignis’s shoulder.

“Fuck. You were right.” He mumbled as the water started going cold. “I just wanna go back to bed now.”

“Too late.” Ignis scolded and he made quick work of cleaning them up. When all traces of vice and depravity were washed from them both, he shoved Gladio out of the shower. “Did we do any damage to your uniform last night? We don’t have time for you to fetch another.”

Gladio took the towel Ignis offered and they both hurried to sort their clothes.

“It looks fine. Wrinkled. But who cares? No come stains is about as good as it gets this morning.”

Ignis had never been more grateful that he’d been born obsessive compulsive because his spare uniform was pressed and waiting for him in his closet. They dressed in record time, stealing only one or two kisses along the way. When they left Ignis’s quarters, they only marginally looked like they’d just fucked in a shower.

‘Marginally’, at least, compared to _everyone else they passed_ on their way to Noct’s rooms. A collective walk of shame like no other was underway in the prestigious halls of the Citadel. The lucky ones had all their clothes. Most did not. Although all anyone need do to retain their modesty was pick up any number of clothing items discarded _all over the fucking place._ Some people walked in pairs or groups, though none spoke or looked at each other, _or anyone else_ , in the eyes. Most walked alone, heads bowed and eyes on the ground. Since they were all in the same boat, Ignis deliberately avoided trying to recognize anyone. He imagined the palace was going to be a very quiet place until everyone’s pride recovered enough to start speaking again.

When they arrived at Noct’s door, Ignis paused. Then, he didn’t so much knock as he pounded hard enough to wake the dead and shouted at the top of his lungs. “Your Highness, it’s me _and Gladiolus._ May we _both_ come in?”

Considering Ignis never asked for permission to enter Noct’s room, he hoped the banging and shouting in addition to the question would be enough to stir him and Prompto into at least pretending they weren’t in bed together all night doing what Ignis assumed it was they’d been doing.

When they didn’t get an answer, Gladio just rolled his eyes and barged in. Ignis tried to stop him, but luckily he needn’t have bothered because as Gladio pushed the door, Prompto pulled it open.

And he was alert and fully dressed. Noctis too was dressed and standing right behind him.

“Hey guys.” Prompto greeted them like his normal self, but Ignis noticed he made a point of not looking either of them in the eyes. Avoiding eye contact appeared to be the theme of the morning.

“Hey.” Glaido said. “You two make out okay last night?”

Noctis coughed. Prompto stuttered. “Y...yup! No problems here. So, Iggy, you don’t need me today right? I’m kinda still tired. It’s really early and all, so I’m just gonna get going, okay? I think I wanna crash in my own bed for little bit and I’ll call you later buddy, okay Noct?” Prompto waved at Noctis then pushed past Gladio who walked in and sat down on the couch. Ignis lingered in the doorway and grabbed Prompto’s arm.

He whispered a question. “Did both of you... _enjoy yourselves_ after we left you?”

Prompto blushed and nodded his head.

Ignis asked another question. “Was it you who woke up Noctis and had him get dressed?”

Prompto nodded his head again.

Ignis beamed with pride and squeezed Prompto on the shoulder. “Good man. I don’t know what I would have done without you this week, Prompto. I owe you.”

“Aww don’t mention it Iggy. So did you guys have fun too?”

Ignis cleared his throat as he looked over at Gladio. “We can trade notes later. Off you go.” He sent Prompto away with a push down the hall so he could join in the Citadel-wide retreat back home. Ignis turned and went inside to look Noctis up and down. Prompto had done well. He was presentable enough. Only his tie needed straightening.

“We have to be in the throne room in a few minutes.” He informed Noct as he reach out to fix his tie. “Our guests are leaving early. Though it could be considered a victory achieved by ill means, the visit was a success in terms of the trade agreement.”

Noct yawned. “So we’re keeping the whole Iris thing under wraps then?”

Gladio stretched and answered. “Yeah, that’s what my dad said. As far as he and the King could tell, everything was okay last night and no one reported anything bad happening. Embarrassing maybe, but not criminal.”

“That is a relief.” Ignis said loudly then added under his breath for only the Prince to hear: _“You are covered in love bites, Your Highness._ You’ll want to keep this buttoned. _”_ He pulled up Noct’s collar to help with concealment.

Noctis looked away but he smiled faintly.

The three of them rushed to the throne room. Gladio diverged to meet his father which left Ignis and Noctis to ascend the many stairs in the grand hall by themselves so they could take their place beside Regis’s seat. Fortunately the King had not yet arrived and neither had Clarus and Gladio. It was fortunate because the two of them were a sorry sight trying to get up those steps.

Ignis commented first. There were too many photographers and news cameras present not to make the Prince aware of his appearance so he could correct it as best he could. “You are walking _strangely_ , Your Highness.”

Noct paused mid-step and stiffened. “So are you, _Ignis_.”

They continued their ascent and Ignis continued his point more directly. “Please at least attempt to hide the fact that you were having sex all night while we are under the scrutiny of the press.”

“Hey, I have a bad leg!” Noct whispered through clenched teeth. “What’s your excuse?”

Since Ignis had no rebuttal for that, he was glad when they finally reached the top to see Regis walking in through the main doors. Gladio and Clarus entered separately from a side door and took their positions next to Ignis and Noctis. They all stood as the ceremonial business was dispensed with and all of them seemed to let out a united sigh of relief, the King included, when he settled onto his throne to watch all of the people bow and make their exit.

Clarus took the opportunity to say what they were all thinking. “Thank the gods that’s over with. And everyone none the wiser.”

Regis shrugged. “Even if they suspected, it is hardly a secret our Kingdom is blessed with magic. I say let them wonder about exactly how much we can do with it.”

Noctis snickered.

Regis continued to pass the time while they were all still expected to be on display. “I’m pleased everyone is looking so bright-eyed this early in the morning. I passed more than a few of our people who looked like they wanted to get right back in bed. _For whatever reasons.”_

Only Clarus grumbled a response. “You’re not pleased for _them_ , you’re just pleased _you_ won that damned bet.”

Regis chuckled. “It’s not as if I took the money, Clarus. Although perhaps I should have and then given it to Gladiolus. He’s the reason I won.”

Ignis had now lived so long inside a place of abject humiliation in front of his elders it almost didn’t phase him that he knew exactly what they were talking about. Gladio was, unfortunately, either more dimwitted or a glutton for punishment.

“Wait, why do I get money?”

“Ah! We must not have mentioned it before I dismissed you last night. The whole of the Crownsguard, _your father the sole exception of course,_ has been on tenterhooks wondering if, when and how you and Ignis would end up together. We’ve all thought the two of you were an exceedingly good match for some time now, _your father the sole exception of course,_ so a friendly wager was arranged to guess how it would come to pass. I was absolutely sure that you would be as forthright as I’ve always known you to be, Gladiolus, and take it upon yourself to announce your feelings. I was right. So I won.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Your Majesty.”

“You're welcome, Gladiolus. Incidentally, if you’re interested in what the other bets were, I’m sure Cor has the list somewhere…”

Clarus interrupted. “ _Not necessary,_ Your Majesty.”

Noct snickered again. “I’d like to see it.”

Ignis turned to his charge and glared down at him. “Is you _leg_ still bothering you by the way Highness?” He said it loud enough for Regis to hear. Which was the whole point.

“Are you alright, son?” The King asked, looking him up and down.

Noctis straightened and pulled up the collar on his shirt. “I’m fine dad. Just tired. Can I go back to my room and go back to sleep after this?”

“Of course, please do. And since we find ourselves with a free evening thanks to our guests early departure, why don’t we have dinner together later and then go fishing at my old favorite pier?”

Noct’s eyes lit up and Ignis smiled. “Yeah, that sounds great, dad.”

When their obligations were finally over and the last photographer had left the Citadel, Regis and Clarus went to attend to the daily business of running a Kingdom while Ignis took Noctis back to his room. Somewhat anticlimactically after last night, he and Gladio simply nodded at each other before he left to return home for a proper shower and change of clothes. But that too seemed right. They were back to being _simple_ , back to being friends, while also being something more and now that things were consummated, as it were, things between them felt even more natural. Ignis supposed the rest of the Crownsguard were right in their assumptions about them. He only wished one of them would have said something to one or both of them sooner.

Ignis was contemplating having a nap of his own since that seemed to be everyone else’s plan for the rest of the morning but when they walked into Noct’s rooms the divine scent that met them perked up every one of Ignis’s senses.

“Yessssss, pancakes!” Noct exclaimed.

They found a silver tray laden with steaming fluffy pancakes sitting on Noct’s coffee table along with fresh berries and maple syrup. Stuck under the tray were two letters, one with Noct’s name and one with his name, handwritten on the front.

Noct picked up his letter at the same time he picked a pancake up with his hands and stuffed it in his mouth. He scanned the letter then tossed it back on the table as he forked several pancakes onto a plate. “It’s just a thank you note from my dad. He had these sent up I guess so we could eat before we went back to bed.”

Ignis helped himself to a pancake with syrup. They were fluffy and sweet with a hint of almond extract in the batter. He read his own letter as he ate:

**_Dear Ignis,_ **

**_Thank you again for taking care of Noctis, not only this week, but always. I apologize for what happened last night but, I assume it all worked out in the end. Clarus and I really should have tried harder to prevent something like this from happening in the first place, but honestly it has been so long since we thought of those special potions, we had forgotten how such a gift could also very easily cause trouble. And since it was Noctis’s mother who taught Gladiolus and Iris’s mother the recipe for that red potion in the first place, I feel equally complicit in this farce. As a further apologetic offering, please enjoy these pancakes. I’ve attached the recipe for you here. They were one of my wife’s favorite things to make. Since she passed, I have not been able to find anyone who can prepare them as she did, so I am hoping that perhaps you might try your hand at some point. Clarus and I were both hoping that the unique skills our wives had would find their way into the next generation of Crownsguard, and we both think that you will carry on the tradition well. I do look forward to trying your creations soon._ **

**_Best Regards, Regis CXIII_ **

**_P.S.- I am under no delusion that Noctis has recently done so well in school of his own volition. As such, I support your use of culinary coercion when needed. I believe his mother would have done the same. I know for a fact that Gladiolus’s mother did it for him. Please use your ability responsibly. Your friends will quickly grow to appreciate it. R._ **

Ignis let the letter fall from his hands. He supposed he’d been a fool to think he could keep this magic a secret from its _actual source_.

Noctis, still stuffing his face, peered over to look at Ignis’s letter. “Hey, how come yours is longer than mine?”

“It appears as if your father is aware of my abilities as they pertain to food.” Ignis allowed himself a sly smile. “And incidentally I now have permission in writing to manipulate you using my culinary skills.”

“I knew he’d be on your side. I’ll eat whatever you make, Specs, just leave the vegetables out of it.” Noctis reached for another pancake. “So you gonna try to see the big guy later since I’m spending time with my dad?”

“We didn’t make specific plans, no, but…”

As if on cue, Ignis’s phone chirped from his pocket. It was a text. From Clarus.

_-Ignis, we decided to have a family dinner tonight. Gladiolus volunteered you to cook. Iris is not permitted in the kitchen for the rest of her life so I agreed. Feel free to arrive early. We have much to discuss. Clarus.-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have a few more loose ends to tie up, so only one more chapter left I think (or maybe one chapter and an epilogue). Again, thanks for reading!


	16. Gratin and Boosted Spirit

Ignis did not take a nap. Instead, he drank five cups of coffee and bit his nails down to the quick. While the rest of the Citadel either slept away their love potion hangovers or courageously went about their jobs still smelling like sex, Ignis sat in his quarters alone, wide awake, and obsessing.

 _It’s just dinner._ He tried to reason with himself.

 _That you’ll be cooking._ Reasoning didn’t work.

 _You’ve known this family your entire life._ There was nothing to be nervous about.

_You’ve known this family your entire life and now they know you’re happily fucking their son._

Ignis curled up into the fetal position on his couch, stiff and uncomfortable, still in his dress uniform. Somehow, he had to come up with a meal to prepare for Gladio’s family and he suspected the muse of gastronomy wasn’t going to visit him on his couch. Marinating in the Amicitia’s kitchen for a while instead of continuing to pickle himself in Ebony in his room might be what he needed to turn the heat up under his rear end and get cooking. If that failed, he could think up more cooking puns.

It was likely Gladio was still napping but Ignis didn’t feel one ounce of guilt over waking him up. That thoughtless behemoth was the one who volunteered him for this in the first place, _without even asking._ Clarus had mentioned he should come early. He shot off a text that was probably going to get ignored, but he sent it anyway.

_-If you’re still asleep, wake up immediately. I’m coming over right now.-_

Ignis changed his clothes, had one more rushed cup of coffee and left his apartment feeling both jittery and exhausted. Everyone he passed in the halls was now dressed properly, business as usual. The Citadel appeared to be back to rights...until he arrived at the elevators where one last unlikely couple was waiting for the lift. It looked like they’d only just ended their night.

Nyx Ulric stood- in his uniform jacket without a shirt underneath and in his trousers without a belt- as _Cor Leonis_ kissed him softly on the lips.

 _And Cor was smiling._ It was a thing Ignis had never before seen in his life, The Immortal smiling. The entire scene was surreal, and _fascinating_. But it wasn’t fascinating for it’s oddity, it was fascinating for how relaxed it was. There was no mutual avoidance of eye contact. No furtive glancing for fear of discovery. No regretful rushing back home to shave and shower after a night of drinking and dubious desire. It was _past_ _noon,_ for Astrals’ sake and, there they were, unhurried, unharried, and kissing.

Ignis would _never_ have envisioned those two as a couple but the evidence of how perfectly they fit together was before him in the flesh. Cor was just a hair taller, his sun-tanned skin just a shade darker, and his age gave him just a bit more handsome distinction. Nyx was just a breadth broader, the lines of him just a bit wilder, and his younger smile just a bit more carefree. They were two commoners who’d risen within the meritocracy of the military. Two hardened soldiers sharing a private moment far removed from the battlefields they thrived on.

_A private moment Ignis was gaping at like a voyeur._

Utterly engrossed, polite discretion be damned, he watched as the two men held hands, murmured a few things only they could hear and then kissed again. When they parted, Cor walked away and Nyx stayed to wait for the elevator. The Marshal almost immediately replaced the tender smile on his face with his default scowl. Upon seeing Ignis standing there, he went up to him and nodded his head in greeting as if it were any other day and as if he hadn’t just been observed seducing one of his subordinates.

Cor pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket. “Glad to see you’re still in one piece. Save me the trouble and give this to your new boyfriend.” He handed Ignis the paper and left.

Ignis had already resigned himself to the fact that his entire sphere of close acquaintance now knew the intimate details of his love life. _And felt the need to bring it up._ So he pocketed the paper obediently and stepped forward to await the elevator where he very pointedly avoided acknowledging Nyx in his state of partial undress.

Nyx smiled at him, _as Nyx always did_. “You going down too?”

“Yes, thank you, I am.”

Nyx met Ignis’s reluctance to engage with direct engagement, _as Nyx always did._ “I hope you and Gladio worked everything out. Sure looked like you did on the dance floor last night. I can’t say I’m not disappointed you and I never got to see where things might have gone between us, but I know when I’ve been beat. I think you two will be good together.”

Ignis finally turned to face him. If they were going to have this conversation, then they might as well _have this conversation_. He glanced sideways and tilted his chin at where Cor had disappeared down the hall. “It seems as if you managed to find your own companionship last night.”

Astonishingly, Nyx blushed. _He actually blushed._ Ignis would never have thought anything could make Nyx Ulric blush but apparently Cor the Immortal was the man to do it.

“Yeah, I guess so, but it’s not what you think. Not many people know this but Cor and I used to go out. At the time though, neither of us really wanted a heavy commitment and since he’s in my direct chain of command we didn’t want it to get awkward. But, last night, after things died down, he came and found me to pull me off duty. He said the champagne was spiked with something that made everyone horny and even though he didn’t drink any, he knew I did. He said he didn’t wanna see me get into any situations I’d regret in the morning so he asked if I wanted to spend the night with him. Turns out we’re still pretty compatible, _really compatible actually_. So, since we had such a great time, we think we’re gonna give ‘us’ another try.”

Nyx’s ever-present smile had changed as he spoke about Cor. It was still wide and sincere but now also full of fondness and hint of wary contentment.

“That’s wonderful Nyx. I’m happy for you both.”

“I should really be thanking you. He didn’t say it outright, but I think he knew I was interested in you and to be honest it kinda seemed like he wanted to prove he was better. It was pretty sweet seeing him compete with a younger guy.”

Ignis stopped him before he went into any sexual details he did _not_ need to know about Cor. “ _Again_ , that’s wonderful. I’m happy for you both.”

“Hey, you and Gladio should come out with us sometime. No one takes the piss outta the big guy like Cor. It’s fun to watch. Speaking of, you should take a look at that paper he gave you. It’s hilarious.”

Ignis had a sneaking suspicion about what he would find on that sheet of paper. He pulled it out and saw, _of course_ , a chart with a large list of names, predictions and associated monetary stakes on how a relationship between he and Gladio would be discovered.

At the top, was written: _‘Cor L. - caught having sex.’_

Under that: ' _Monica E. - Ignis asks formal permission to date him.’_

Dustin had Clarus finding incriminating text messages on Gladio’s phone. Ignis’s uncle had a similar prediction, except it involved Clarus finding incriminating _pictures_ on Gladio’s phone. The fact that his own family thought there might be lewd pictures of him on an unsecured mobile device somewhere was a problem he would need to address on another day.

And, at the very bottom: _‘Regis LC - Gladiolus confesses publically.’_

Not one person guessed at any sort of involvement from Iris, and there was certainly no mention of illicit alchemy so it did seem as if the King’s bet was the winner as he’d so proudly declared to them earlier in the throne room.

Ignis put the paper away, planning to mull over the pros and cons of actually sharing it with Gladio later. “I’m surprised you didn’t make a bet yourself.”

“If I’d known this thing was going around I would’ve bet on you picking me instead. And I guess I would’ve lost, so at least I saved some cash.”

Something about seeing Nyx’s charming moment with Cor and the settled feeling in his own heart at having finally realized his love for Gladio made Ignis more candid than usual. And, after last night, it was as good a day as any for extending olive branches.

“Nyx, for what it’s worth, I was truly flattered by your interest in me. And, I’m truly happy for you and the Marshal. It was obvious seeing you both just now that you care for each other. I would...I would like it if you and I could still be friends? And I’d very much like to take you up on that offer of a double date.”

_...if only to watch Cor lay Gladio low as a recreational activity._

Nyx threw his arm around Ignis’s shoulders and squeezed. “Definitely! And maybe you and I can have some real fun together if we talk Gladio and Cor into a foursome. Cor likes to watch.”

Ignis winced. _So much for trying to avoid knowledge of Cor’s kinks._

Nyx didn’t give him an opportunity to protest the outrageous suggestion, however. The whole way down to the lobby he continued to spout out even more outrageous plans in that same vein. Ignis decided to let him have his fantasies because when they went their separate ways outside, he felt good about the resolution between them and he felt as if he’d gained a genuine, if unexpected, friend. Nyx had even managed to distract him from his worries over cooking dinner for the Amicitias. Nyx being Nyx was nothing if not a good distraction from basically anything.

Ignis walked the streets of the Citadel district alone in the sunshine and open air. Energized by the fact that he needn’t worry over Nyx any longer and optimistic now that he would make it through the rest of his day, dinner included, he rang the bell of Gladio’s front door with some of his confidence reserves restored.

Iris was the one to invite him inside but instead of a bubbly smile and a ‘hi’ to greet him, she straightened into a formal posture then bowed deeply at the waist. When she stood upright again, she recited what sounded like a carefully scripted apology.

“Ignis. I am very sorry for my inexcusable and irresponsible actions last night. I’ve embarrassed myself and House Amicitia and I sincerely hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I swear on my honor and on the honor of the Shields of the King that nothing like this will ever happen again.”

Ignis covered a smile with his hand. He wondered how many people Clarus had made her say that to so far today. At the very least, all of the Crownsguard knew what happened so she must have already made the rounds to be so practiced at the art of begging forgiveness for poor choices.

“Thank you for the apology Iris and of course I forgive you. I must also apologize to you for not being up front about myself and your brother. I could have saved us all a lot of trouble if I’d only been honest. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me as well.”

Iris broke character and jumped forward to hug him. “Thanks Ignis! You’re the best! Oh! And I made you a gift just in case you were super mad. Hold on, lemme get it!”

She ran off and left him in the entryway. He waited for her and when she returned, she presented him with a small black notebook bound in supple leather. It was just the right size to keep in a jacket pocket.

“Go ahead and look inside.”

He took the book from her and opened it up. A recipe was handwritten on the first page.

“I copied out our mom’s chicken soup recipe for you. You know, the one you helped me cook when Gladdy got sick? I thought it would be nice since you can make it just like our mom did. And maybe you can write down your own recipes in there too.”

Ignis was taken aback. And at such a simple, _thoughtful_ , thing. That she would take the time and care to share this with him, something so dear to her, so dear to her family...

He slipped the notebook into his pocket and, this time, _he_ bowed to _her_.

Hand on his heart, he thanked her. “Iris, this is the most special gift I have ever received. I will treasure it. And I will always keep it with me.” He fought to maintain a steady voice and act like an adult when all he wanted to do was step outside of himself and give her another hug. Lucky for him she obliged his unspoken wish and hugged him again.

He suddenly remembered he had something he could give to her as well. “Iris, I’d like to reciprocate, if I could.”

He pulled out his phone and pulled up the pictures he’d taken of the alchemy books at the Citadel. “I have pictures of the recipes for some of your mother’s cordials. I found them in the library.”

When a look of horror flashed across her face, he qualified his offering. “Well, I didn’t include the _red one_ , of course, but perhaps it would be best to _not_ tell your father about this regardless, hm? It’ll be our secret.”

Ignis felt fairly safe in sharing these with her since she lacked the magical skill that Clarus’s wife, the Queen, _and now he_ , possessed. That being said, they were still a bit too close to last night’s debacle to think her father would approve of her having these, so a small secret it would have to be.

Iris made a zipper motion across her lips with her fingers and thanked him, beaming. “Gladdy’s still sleeping up in his room by the way if you’re looking for him. You wanna wake him up or you want me to?”

“I suppose I am looking for him, but I’m actually here because your father invited me to have dinner with you this evening. And apparently your brother offered to have me cook it.”

“Are you serious? Gladdy is such a big jerk sometimes.”

Ignis couldn’t say he disagreed. But he still loved the man.

“That’s so great you’re having dinner with us though! If you don’t know what to make, our mom’s recipe box might help you think of something. I can go get it for you.”

Ignis was thrilled to at least have a starting point now. “I would appreciate that Iris, thank you.”

“I’m on it! You go wake up jerk-face.”

Jerk-face was face down on a pillow, _and naked_ , when Ignis entered his room after knocking and being granted a grouchy admission.

“Honestly Gladio!” Ignis slammed the door shut. “Get dressed immediately. What if I’d been Iris?”

Gladio didn’t look up from his pillow. “Eh. She doesn’t usually knock. I knew it was you.”

“Just get dressed.” Ignis started picking clothes up off the floor hoping to find something relatively clean to give to him. He went to grab a pair of boxers when Gladio grabbed his hand quick as lightning and pulled him down to the bed. Ignis lost his footing and fell with a grunt on top of where Gladio was waiting to catch him. He was not used to being manhandled. There were few people who could hope to attempt it, Gladio, of course, being one of them. As such, his first instinct was to fight back at the indignity of being swept off his feet by a nude, half-asleep man.

“Gladio, this is childish…” He tried to push off his chest, to no avail. Hulking arms wrapped him up then flipped him in an expert grapple. Ignis found himself trapped and looking up at Gladio’s roguish grin.

“You love it.” He said, husky and insistent. Gladio lowered his head to scratch his rough stubble along Ignis’s jawline, nipping at his earlobe as he did. “Come on, say it Iggy. Tell me you love it.”

At first glance, Gladio’s demeanor and demands seemed playful, but then he leaned back and reached up to cradle Ignis’s face in his hands. His amber eyes were closed, his black lashes shut tight and he spoke his next words against Ignis’s lips.

“Tell me you love me, _please_.” A demand no longer, but a whisper with a jagged edge, a plea that if denied was sure to inflict pain.

Ignis’s lips moved without conscious thought, his body doing as bid, not able to refuse this Gladiolus that only he was privy to. “I love you.” He whispered back.

_“Again.”_

Ignis said it again. He would repeat it ‘til the end of his days if asked.

_“Are you sure?”_

It was as if Gladio had woken from the dream of their tryst and needed to hear that it hadn’t been a dream. He sounded unsure of himself and unsure if he’d left his beating heart in a sleepy fantasy or if it still sustained him in this waking world.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything, I swear. _I swear._ ” Over and over Ignis said it as tighter and tighter Gladio held him.

Eventually Gladio’s need for reassurance was soothed, the taut lines of worry across his brow smoothed and he kissed Ignis with a smile. They lay together for a while in bed, Ignis fully clothed and Gladio not at all. Rather than the primal urgency of coupling, however, they enjoyed a moment of simple belonging.

Ignis forgot all about forcing Gladio to get dressed until their cozy spell was broken by Iris knocking on the door.

_“Hey! Is Ignis okay in there?”_

Gladio roared. “What the hell do you mean ‘Is Ignis okay’? Why wouldn’t he be okay? I’m the one that got woken up! And don’t fucking come in here yet!”

Ignis sat up and watched in amusement as Gladio quickly dressed and adjusted himself enough for innocent eyes. He flung the door open to see Iris tapping her foot impatiently in the hall.

“Hey! You’re the one who told Daddy Ignis was gonna cook dinner without asking him first. I’m just trying to help.” Iris pushed past her brother to where Ignis sat on the bed. “Here ya go Ignis.” She presented him the recipe box she went to fetch. He took the box from her and carried it reverently as they all went downstairs. Gladio led them straight to the kitchen but Iris paused at the door.

“Dad said I’m not allowed back in the kitchen for the rest of my life.”

Gladio shrugged off her concern. “He won’t care since Ignis is here. Come on.”

Iris shrugged right back and they all went inside. Gladio and Iris sat and their incidental bickering fell away to background noise as Ignis stood at the countertop and studied the recipe cards one by one.

Before long, he’d gone in and out of every cupboard, pantry, freezer and refrigerator in the place and sorted all the recipes into piles. A pile for heavy dishes and a pile for light ones. A pile for recipes the kitchen was stocked for and a pile for ones he’d have to run out to shop for. One stack Gladio had made for himself of his favorites and another Iris had made for hers. When he still couldn’t decide, he alphabetized them. Then he sorted by difficulty. And then he gathered them all up in frustration and put them back in the box in disarray.

 _There were just so many._ A lifetime of meals, lovingly compiled and meticulously annotated. Ignis’s thoughts were brought back to the notebook Iris made for him. Could he too one day fill it with all the food he hoped to make for his friends, _his family?_

He flipped through the cards again, frowning, then he looked over at Gladio and Iris. Sitting in their home, in the kitchen, the room that was the center of so many homes, they were completely at ease, comfortable in themselves, in the world and their place in it. No matter the storm outside, they seemed to know they would always have this place to seek shelter from it, though he used the term ‘place’ loosely.

The scene reminded him of the motto he often heard the Glaives speak: _For Hearth and Home._ They meant for those words to represent a concept more than a thing. Ignis had never really considered what ‘home’ meant or was to him. He’d had a home with his family but he left so young his memories of actually being a member of it were faded and distant. His physical home for all these years had been the Citadel, as much as a sprawling palace and center of government can be a home for a boy and then a young man. He could define his home in terms of the people who surrounded him he supposed. Noctis and Regis. Prompto and of course Gladio. Clarus and Iris.

Or perhaps home was something even less tangible than that, without a name a face or a structure of four walls built around it. Perhaps it was just a feeling, a perception, a _way_.

His fingers moved over the recipe cards again and this time one caught his attention. The texture of it was different, and the color. It was the most worn and tattered of the bunch, yellowing at the edges, singed at one corner and generously spattered with stains. Ignis studied the list of ingredients itemized on it. There was nothing particularly special. In fact, there was nothing even specific. ‘Protein’ was written on one line with several options scribbled next to it, _chicken_ , _shrimp, bamboo shoot_. ‘Mushrooms’ were next without mention of variety and ‘dried pasta’ without mention of shape. ‘Cheese’ was noted with the description ' _anything melty'_. Ignis was fairly certain ‘melty’ wasn’t an official type of cheese.

The recipe seemed like a catch all for whatever foodstuffs happened to be available to toss in and bake together in a white sauce with a crust of breadcrumbs and cheese on top. Gladio caught him puzzling over it and snatched the card out of his hand.

“Awwww yeah! Make this one Iggy. Then we don’t have to go shopping. Just dump in whatever, that’s how our mom used to make it.”

Iris snatched the card away from her brother. “Oh this is stuff is the best! And it’s been forever since we had it! Dad likes it with bamboo shoots, Glaido likes lots of chicken and I want shiitakes. And it has to have macaroni pasta.”

“Yeah. That.” Gladio nodded in agreement.

It seemed the decision was made for him so he set to work. Bamboo shoot, chicken and shiitakes. Milk, butter, flour and three types of cheese. Dried macaroni pasta, breadcrumbs, asparagus and the biggest casserole dish he could find. The afternoon hours ticked away and Ignis took his time.

He thought about Gladio’s mother as he prepped the bamboo shoots. How many hours had she spent watching her children play as she soaked and stirred and chopped? How many times had they begged her for tasty things and devoured them with abandon or pushed healthy things away in preschooler disgust? Did she mean to fill their kitchen with delicious aromas, building memories in their heads of hearth and home or had it just happened without intention, something more a vague notion of comfort than a calculation?

As he sliced the mushrooms and tended the bechamel he wondered if Noctis would remember the food he cooked for more than just studying and sustenance. As the water boiled and he dropped in the pasta he hoped Prompto would boil over with excitement one day at the thought of a meal made just for him. The chicken snapped and sizzled in the saute pan and as Ignis tossed it about, he thought he’d like to teach Iris how to work a pan with her wrists. And at the welcoming scent of toasted bread crumbs, he remembered he really wanted to make King Regis his pancakes one day very soon.

Ignis crouched by the oven door and watched the cheese bubble and brown, the heat turning something common into something unforgettable. Staring into the wavering air around the dish as it baked, he almost thought he could see the alchemy in it, the magical chemistry of molecules mixing, flavors melding, reactions happening, forming together and breaking apart.

He thought about Gladio. He thought about how falling in love with the man had broken him apart, opened his mind, destroyed him and remade him. Like water for Ebony, his love scalded. It burned him down to cinders and from the ash of his pyre something new was made between them, something more. Something _delicious_.

The timer dinged at the same time the kitchen door opened and slammed shut. Clarus had arrived home. He loomed large in the room and his eyes went straight to Iris.

“I thought I told you the kitchen was off limits forever.”

Iris pointed accusingly at Gladio. “Gladdy said I could come in because Ignis is here!”

Clarus stared at her for a moment, then at Gladiolus, then at Ignis. Then he nodded his head in acceptance. “Alright. That’s fine. But you are _only_ ever allowed in here under Ignis’s supervision, is that clear?” He sat down at the counter next to where Gladio sat watching Ignis watch the oven. “What are we having for dinner?”

Gladio passed his father the recipe card. Clarus took it and his features softened. Eyes lit up like a child’s, he suddenly looked years younger, miles calmer and leagues happier. “We haven’t had this in ages!”

“I know right?” Gladio concurred.

“I swear I had a full head of dark hair the last time I ate this.”

Iris giggled. It was the wrong thing to do. Or maybe she was just the wrong person to do it as it appeared she was still in the dog house.

“Something funny Miss Amicitia?” Clarus asked and Iris covered her mouth. “You’ll notice that _I_ am not laughing. Do you see this?” The Shield of the King stood and pointed to his head, hair cropped short, color gone a dignified grey. “Do you see what’s happened here? This is all because of _you_.”

“But Daaaaad…” She whined and pointed at Gladio again as if she was planning to drag him under the bus with her.

“I don’t want to hear it, Iris. Your brother never gave me half this much trouble. Heartache, yes. Trouble, no.”

“But Dad, I…”

Gladio scoffed at the drama. “Keep diggin’ Iris. Keep diggin’.”

Iris inhaled as if she were going to continue talking but Ignis was able to catch her eye. He subtly pursed his lips and shook his head in an attempt to get her to _stop_ _digging_.

Fortunately she listened to his silent advice. “Sorry Daddy.” She said and cast her eyes down to the floor.

Clarus huffed, placated. “You’re lucky Ignis is here because I’d rather not embarrass us in front of him anymore than the two of you have already managed to do. Did you apologize properly to him by the way?”

Iris offered another conciliatory, “Yes Dad.”

Clarus looked to Ignis as if to confirm. Ignis was carrying the finished gratin in oven-mitted hands and he placed it on the countertop to cool. “There is no need for an apology sir, and actually…”

 _Actually_ , Ignis had prepared his own apology speech to give to Clarus but he wasn’t able to offer it up after he offered up dinner. From out of nowhere, forks had appeared in Clarus and Gladio’s hands and the two of them dove into the dish as soon as Ignis pulled his mitts away from it. No plates, no table, no linens, they ate out of the communal casserole, panting and sucking in cool air around the molten bites of cheese and macaroni they’d just shoveled into their mouths.

Ignis’s mouth hurt just watching them and at some point, as he stood there wondering what to do, Iris joined in the feeding frenzy. She was kind enough to hand him his own fork.

“I...uh...is dinner...alright…?” He ventured tentatively.

_“Perfect.”_

_“Yummy.”_

_“Great.”_

Three simultaneous confirmations mumbled around mouthfuls of food were enough to wash away the last of Ignis’s nerves, so he tucked in with the rest of them. The pasta was soft and the bamboo shoots crunchy. The chicken tender and the cheese rich. Warmth welled up inside him as he looked at the satisfied faces of the Amicitias. He’d never eaten this recipe before, had never sat down with these three to a meal in their kitchen before, but if anything had ever felt like home to Ignis, if anything had ever _tasted_ like home, it was this.

In between bites, Clarus spoke. “So, Ignis, have you given any thought to where we should have the ceremony?”

“Ceremony, sir?” Ignis wasn’t aware of any royal functions upcoming that they needed to find a venue for. He wondered if he’d somehow missed a council memo in the tumult of the last few days.

“Ceremony.” Clarus repeated. “For the wedding.”

Ignis choked on an asparagus spear. He hacked and coughed, unable to get his reaction under control. Gladio patted him on the back, still stuffing his face with his other hand.

Clarus talked over his wheezing. “I know Shiva’s Temple is traditional, but the Temple of Bahamut is really more suited to the two of you I think, and it’s much larger.”

Iris seemed to agree. “Oooo and Bahamut’s Temple has the gladiolus garden outside the west transept. Perfect for pictures!”

When Ignis didn’t comment, they all finally seemed to notice he was turning blue from lack of air. Gladio pounded him hard with his fist one more time on the back, effectively clearing the asparagus from his windpipe. Even after recovering the perfusion to his brain, however, he had no idea what to say.

“Something wrong Ignis?” Clarus asked, drawing his eyebrows together. “Would you prefer Shiva’s temple? It’s perfectly acceptable and I’m sure we can find a way to accommodate all the guests. But wait…” His eyes moved to Gladio. “ _Gladiolus_. Have you not asked him yet? Honestly! _What are you waiting for?”_

Gladio swallowed so he could answer the accusation without food in his mouth. “Hey! We just made it official alright? It’s been less than twenty-four hours! Give a guy a second, will ya?!”

Ignis’s face went from oxygen deprived blue to horrified crimson.

Clarus sighed. “Fine. Iris, come along. Your brother and Ignis need some privacy. Ignis, dinner was truly something special. Thank you for all you do. Please try not to hold Gladiolus’s lack of manners against him.”

“Thanks Ignis!” Iris echoed. Walking out of the kitchen, she suggested she and Clarus leave to get ice cream. Clarus grumbled, then conceded and put his hand affectionately on top of his daughter’s head. Ignis and Gladio were left alone.

Gladio popped the question. “So can we get married?”

“What? _What?”_ Ignis looked around for a paper bag he could breathe into. Finding none, he asked again. _“What?!”_

“Iggy, did you forget how this all started? My old man wants me married off more than he wants world peace. You think _he_ forgot? You know these sort of weddings between nobel houses happen fast.”

“But I...we...this…”

“Don’t you wanna?”

“It’s not that…”

“Okay then, so yes?”

Ignis let his head fall onto the counter with a dull thud. As he worked to control his hyperventilation, he thought he felt his soul leave his body for a moment and hover over the dirty dishes. Gladio scooted closer to him and ran his fingers along the nape of his neck.

“Alright, Iggy. I get it. System overload. Lemme try to explain this better, otherwise we’re gonna be here all night while you think yourself to death and then eventually just agree with me anyway. You and me, we’re different from other people, even different from all the other nobel brats we grew up with and you know what I mean. We’re sworn to Noct, right? For life. Neither of us regret it, we both love the little asshole, as much as I hate to say it. We’re both in this because it’s what we were born to do. And we’re damn good at our jobs. So we both know neither of us is scared to commit to something, yeah? It’s just who we are. So what makes more sense then the two of us getting hitched? You’ll never have to explain your duty to me, and I’m never gonna have to explain mine to you. We’ll already be there to support each other and we’ll both understand. It’s good for me because I hate having to explain shit. It’s good for you because you explain shit too much so this’ll save you time. Plus, I’m easy Iggy. You need something easy in your life. We’re perfect for each other. Everyone else saw it before we did. And they fucking made bets on it even.”

At that, Ignis remembered the paper in his pocket.

Despite his shock at receiving a marriage proposal over a half eaten dish of macaroni gratin, despite the fact that Gladio, _and his family,_ had no compunction whatsoever over hyper-acutely planning the wedding of their son to his best-friend-turned-lover, he burst out laughing. In a silly, self-indulgent, absurd daze of disbelief he gave Gladio Cor’s betting pool.

Gladio looked it over and rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Figures.” He crumpled it up and stuffed it in his own pocket. “I’m surprised Nyx didn’t put a bet on himself.”

Ignis needed some time to settle down but when he was finally able to, he took off his glasses and pulled out a handkerchief to clean the giddy and inappropriate tears from them. “Funny you bring that up, because that’s exactly what he said.”

“What? When? Is he still fucking stalking you?”

“No, no, nothing like that.” Ignis shook his head and replaced his spectacles. “I ran into him on my way here. Apparently he and the Marshal were once an item and now they are again.”

“Oh yeah? Huh. I never thought those two would get back together.”

How they’d gone from marriage talk to friend gossip was beyond Ignis’s current ability to process, so he didn’t bother. “You knew about them previously I presume?”

“Never talked to either of them about it, but yeah I knew something was up. Especially when they called it quits. Don’t ever spar with Cor when he isn’t getting laid by the way, he’s ruthless. Guess if they’re a thing again, it’s safe now though.”

“Nyx invited us on a double date.”

“I’m gonna take that to mean he offered a foursome so, yeah, big fat _no_ on that. So can we stop talking about Nyx and Cor and go back to talking about us getting married?”

Ignis breathed in and out deeply. Was Gladio really asking him? Was this just more of him trying to bend to the will of his family? Ignis felt as though he needed to be the voice of reason but as he looked into Gladio’s eyes, he started to feel that now familiar weakness. He wanted to succumb, but he did his best to give them both an out.

“Isn’t this a bit rushed? We’ve had one date and one night of sex.”

“We had sex this morning too.”

 _“Fine._ One date, one night _and one morning_ of sex. With emphasis on ‘ _one_ ’ of each thing. Including one week of anguish and insecurity, where I was certain you thought our _one_ date was a mistake and had decided to marry a woman after all. And now you’re happy to book a date at the Temple of Bahamut so we can have a larger guest list at our wedding. Are you really the same person I had to watch _agonize_ over telling his father he was in love with another man?”

Ignis bit his tongue when something that looked like hurt passed across Gladio’s face. His voice was low and firm when he replied.

“No, Ignis. I’m not. I’m not even close to the same person. I’m the person I _want_ to be now, not someone trying to be something for someone else. So, yeah, this is it. This is me. The me that’s in love with you. The me that knows I’m never gonna love anyone else like this, and the me who wants to get married. To you. So just say yes, huh? You know you’re gonna.”

He wanted to. _Oh, how he wanted to._ He never thought he’d want something so arbitrary for himself. So frivolous. The Kingdom had needs as did the Crown they served. Who were they to want this for themselves? But then he thought of Clarus and Iris. Noctis, Prompto, Regis. Was his heart so small that he couldn’t give all of himself to all of them? Could he not have this, with Gladio, and expand the walls of his home so he could look after them all? It was what Clarus wanted and perhaps his insistence was more than just that of a doting father but that of a man who’d seen the world’s harsh realities and as a result of his experiences determined himself to build a bulwark against capricious fate. Who among them knew what would come? Best to live well in the moment they were in.

“Yes.”

The slow expansion of Gladio’s smile was like dawn breaking across the sky. “Seriously? You can’t take this back, you know?”

“I know. Still yes.”

Gladio didn’t kiss him. He took his hand instead and twined their fingers together. Both of them just stared for a long while at the point of contact, quiet and contemplative. The bruise across Gladio’s knuckles from punching Nyx was still faintly present. Ignis had a small burn on his own hand from their dagger roasted marshmallows. They both had too many scars and callosus to count. Some they each knew the story of, some not. From this point forward Ignis swore to himself he’d be there for Gladio for every new scar. He feared there would be many. But at least there was something he could do about it.

“Gladio, may I ask how you feel right now?”

Gladio laughed. “Iggy you just said you’d marry me. I feel pretty fuckin’ good.”

Ignis smiled. “I meant to say do you feel like dinner affected you at all?”

“Well, aside from happy, I guess I feel...I dunno...boosted? Like I could take on the gods, ya know? But like I said, maybe that’s just cuz’ you’re with me.”

Ignis flushed crimson again and his heartbeat skipped. “I’ll always be with you. But give me my hand back, there’s something I need to do.”

Ignis pulled out his black notebook and started writing.

_Macaroni Gratin:_

_Spirit Boost, +300_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipeh for this chapter courtesy of Shirou Emiya. Only one chapter left. I want to thank everyone for reading from the bottom of my heart.


	17. Epilogue: Empty Plates and Happy Endings

Ignis managed to bargain for a long engagement. The price was suffering through a long engagement _party_. He was able to grin and bear it thanks to Gladio and Clarus doing most of the socializing while he surrendered the limelight for a quiet corner and wine. Gladio respected Ignis’s comfort level, drew away as much scrutiny and attention as he could and personally refilled his glass each time he saw it empty.

They even exchanged engagement gifts. Gladio got Noctis a new fishing rod. Which really meant he got Ignis some guaranteed time away from the Prince. And Ignis brewed up a batch of red potion for Gladio. Which they happily used in that Noct-free time Gladio bought them.

Once the dust settled and the voracious Insomnian _ton_ accepted that both of them were officially off the market, Clarus was satisfied for a while and he pressured them no further about setting a date.

Until external factors forced his hand.

~

Clarus joined Ignis early one morning in the kitchen for coffee. It was long since past the days when he was embarrassed by spending the night. More often than not, when Clarus knew he would be working late, he would not-so-subtly hint that Ignis should feel free to visit. Ignis always obliged.

They both sat down with their mugs. Clarus looked like he hadn’t slept and had likely only come home to change his clothes and pretend to Iris that he hadn’t spent all night at the Citadel. The day of the treaty signing was fast approaching and everyone’s workloads and stress levels were high.

“Ignis…” Clarus paused to sip his coffee, and then he asked a question no one had yet dared. “Does Noctis _want_ to marry Lunafreya?”

As ever, Ignis was ready with an answer. No one _else_ had yet dared ask but _he_ had asked Noctis outright the moment the shocking political machination was disclosed to them.

“Noctis cares deeply for her, sir, and he believes she feels the same way about him but the two of them are not _in_ _love_. He plans to ask her what she wants. He won’t force her into anything nor will he allow himself to be forced. For now, though, it benefits no one to appear contrary to an agreement between nations. I imagine they will decide on the future for themselves when they meet in Altissia.”

Ignis wanted to do all he could to encourage Noctis to accept that he would be king soon, a king that must rule outside his father’s shadow, which meant confronting him about difficult decisions. The fact that Noct had decided on his own that he and Luna would choose their path themselves made Ignis more proud of him than he’d ever thought possible. Noctis would be a good king. Of that he was certain.

Clarus nodded without objection and asked another uncomfortable question. “Is there someone else the Prince is in love with?”

Ignis hesitated, but times of war necessitated honesty. “Yes sir. There is.”

Again, Clarus simply nodded. “That’s good. The four of you are going to need each other. More than you know.”

Ignis didn’t question Clarus’s assumption that it must be Prompto the Prince was in love with. The two were discreet but there was only so much that could be concealed. Noct looked happy when Prompto was nearby. _Genuinely happy_. Anyone who knew him could see it. He often wondered if he and Gladio were still as obvious.

“I have one more question for you, Ignis.” Clarus rose to stand, his hands balled into determined fists, knuckles down on the table.

“Please ask me anything, sir.”

“Will you marry my son tonight?”

The elder Shield’s eyes were more serious than Ignis had ever seen. What might have sounded like a joke was obviously the furthest thing from it.

“Ignis, please, I would like to be there for it. To see the two of you wed. Before…” Clarus stopped. He closed his eyes and took a breath. “...before you leave for Altissia.”

Ignis sensed that wasn’t how he actually meant to finish that sentence, but he did not question and he did not refuse.

~

Ignis married Gladiolus at midnight that very night. It was two days before the signing ceremony. Their ‘ _I do’s’_ echoed loudly in the vast Temple of Bahamut that was far too large a venue for the small number in attendance. Noctis and Prompto stood for them. Regis smiled with a doting sort of pride. Iris smiled with happy tears in her eyes. Clarus smiled with a look of profound relief on his face. It lacked the fanfare the Amicitias had originally intended, but Ignis didn’t mind one bit. Everyone he loved was there. And that was enough.

He even had time to bake a cake. It was chocolate, filled with hazelnut mousse and topped in a coffee buttercream. He whipped the icing by hand until it was light as air. Light as he hoped the weight on Clarus’s shoulders would become to finally see his son happily married. Light as his own heart was at the hope of an everlasting love with Gladiolus. Light and bright as light and hope itself.

It was the only time Ignis would ever actually taste the magical benedictions in his own cooking. And it was lucky he had. Because the blessing of _hope_ he ate along with his wedding cake that day would have to last him for a _very_ long time.

~

The last night he would remember not having to reach for hope or dig deep to find it inside him, was one night under the stars on the beach, early in their journey. They’d just arrived at Galdin. Freedom stretched out for miles on the road and waves ahead. The four of them were alone with each other and each man was alone with the one he loved. Gladio convinced them to camp out. Noctis reeled in a catch big enough to feed everyone. Prompto took a stunning picture of the sunset over Angelguard. And Ignis fried up sea bass fillets, crisp and tender and salty. His friends said the meal made them feel like they could out-fight, out-last and out-live anything Nifelheim could throw at them. He wrote the recipe down in the notebook Iris had given him. It had many pages yet to be filled.

~

They weren’t in Galdin long before hope suddenly became an elusive thing. Ignis stood at the hotel bar and had Coctura pour him a whiskey before he went back to their room. He didn’t care how it looked that he was drinking at dawn. He needed that drink. But little did it soothe the misery of his task. Resigned, he put down the empty glass and picked up the newspaper he’d bought. It was time to tell them.

~

It rained the day they watched Insomnia burn. It was a warm and solemn summer rain but none of them felt it. A cold emptiness was all they felt. There was no time to mourn when the new king had to win back his kingdom.

As they walked down from the hill overlooking their home, Prompto rested a hand on Noct’s shoulder and Ignis laced his fingers with Gladio’s. It seemed like Prompto’s hand was the only thing tethering Noct to the world in that moment. And Gladio held onto Ignis so hard his fingers went numb.

Ignis had never been devout but, that day, he whispered a prayer of thanks to Bahamut that Clarus had gotten to attend his son’s wedding before he died.

~

Ignis knew Gladiolus would leave the moment Ravus knocked him backwards with one shove against their car. Knowing gave him time to prepare. To guard his expression and measure his reply. He did not talk him out of it nor did he warn him against it. He simply told Noct to let him go. Gladio’s prediction on the day he proposed, that they would understand and support one another’s duty without explanation, had come vividly, painfully true.

Ignis didn’t tell Noct or Prompto where the king’s shield went. It was easier to keep going without admitting it. He was solely responsible for Noct with Gladio gone and he would not neglect the task the Amicitia family, _his family_ , held so dear.

Their last night in Caem together, before they parted ways, Ignis prepared his husband a meal fit for a Shield if not exactly fit for a King. The others gave him odd sideways glances when he served up noodles in a styrofoam cup topped with the behemoth meat they’d all been coveting since they butchered the thing.

Gladio wrote the ‘recipe’, if it could even be called one, in Ignis’s book himself, complete with an accounting of how it made him feel. Strength, fortitude, endurance, skill. Ignis put all the magic he was able to call forth into cooking that meal. He would not let Gladio go into battle unsupported.

Nor would he let him go unsatisfied. They made love that night so many times Ignis lost count. It was impossible to get close enough, to hold each other tight enough, to feel each other pulsing, peaking, shuddering, long enough. It would never be enough. The stars over Lucis shone bright for them that night, as if affirming a promise: They _would_ see one another again.

~

Looking back, the days without Gladio were all a blur. A lonely, desolate, nerve-wracking blur as the three of them plodded along across the kingdom without their Shield, _friend_ , _husband_. Cor texted Ignis up to a point but warned him when they would be unreachable and warned him to let Gladio carve his own path alone. And so Ignis waited.

It was the longest they’d ever been apart in their entire lives. And when Gladio returned to them,  brandishing both fresh scars and storied sword, Ignis swore to every Astral in turn that he would burn down the heavens himself before he willingly let any of them be separated again.

If he’d listened closely enough as he swore that oath, he would have heard the Astrals laughing.

~

Amazingly and unexpectedly, he finally learned the recipe for that damn Tenebraean Cake. The discovery of it was possibly the most convoluted affair he’d ever been involved in, and if he ever tended another vegetable garden again it would be the death of him, but at least it got the job done. The first time he made it for Noct, however, was the last. Thinking of Tenebrae and Noct’s time there made him dwell on the magic he and Lunafreya had shared. The magic of the oracles and the magic of the kings. The strings of energy and light blessing their world that he prayed Noctis could keep alive as the gods’ chosen.

Noct emptied his plate faster than Ignis had ever seen and confirmed enthusiastically that he had finally gotten it _just_ _right_. It was exactly as he’d remembered from his childhood and, as it turned out, it boosted Noct’s magic to an unbelievable degree.

It also sapped every single ounce of his strength. That dangerous little dessert left their king weak as a newborn babe and unable to even lift any of his weapons.

Ignis never made that stupid cake again.

~

Nothing had ever hurt more than not being able to cook for his friends. Not the sight of Insomnia burning in the distance from that dusty hill in Leide. Not hearing that they’d lost Clarus and their King. Not the sleepless nights at camp after camp bruised and sore from daemon battles. Not even the pain of wearing the ring that did this to him.

As they sat in silence on a crag in Cartanica, Ignis lamented the state of things. Prompto had a concussion and his reaction time was slow. Noctis had aggravated his leg injury and was limping even at the lumbering pace they were all forced to walk because of him.

And even blind as he was, he could see plain as day that Gladio’s heart was broken.

The wounds on Ignis’s eyes were nothing compared to the pain he’d inadvertently inflicted upon them all with his hubris. He would never cook for his friends again. Never comfort or heal them in that way again. The camp was quiet but for their traitorous rumbling stomachs. Their plates were empty and there was nothing he could do about it.

~

When his private darkness became everyone’s darkness, things changed.

They changed because they had to, because _he_ had to. Because Gladio deserved the best of him, not what was left of him.

Somehow, Ignis knew early on it would be years before they would have Noctis back. Their King always had been a slow learner. If Bahamut had something important to teach their friend, they’d have to suffer through a world in ruin for quite a while.

And so time stretched out in front of them. It was a perilous path they tread, given the state of things, and yet for all the danger, their lives were filled with seemingly endless spans of _quiet_.

Ignis still kept his recipe book in his pocket. Often in those quiet moments he fingered each worn page and the supple leather of the binding. He pictured in his mind's eye with perfect clarity the words he’d written therein, remembering each ingredient, each flavor, each meal with his friends in happier times. It was wallowing in reverie one evening that Gladio found him on the bed in their caravan at Hammerhead.

He asked Ignis for toast.

“You want... _what_?”

“You heard me. I’m hungry. Make some for me. _Please_?”

A soft request. A gentle brush of calloused fingertips across Ignis’s cheek. An urging nudge that only Gladio was brave enough to execute.

“Uh…alright.”

That was the entirety of the exchange. A seconds long conversation that brought Ignis back to the kitchen after such an extended period of abstinence. No one, _no one_ , had so much as mentioned his cooking since he lost his sight. It was funny that a former cornerstone of their survival had become a taboo topic. It was the reason he and Gladio were together. It was the very foundation of their life as a couple. It was something Ignis thought he’d lost until Gladio asked him for toast.

He fumbled a little at first, more from nerves than from lack of sight. He had the touch of their small living space memorized, but his magic was rusty and hard to bring forth. Bread in one hand, fire in another, he stood at the small ‘kitchen’ countertop and hesitated.

‘Really Iggy? You’re overthinking toast? _Toast_?”

“I am not…”

“You are. Just make the damn toast before you burn your hand.”

Ignis made the toast. He actually made lots of toast. The first piece was burnt at the edges and had no magic in it. He turned his nose up at the acrid smell of the singed bread, but Gladio ate it, and asked for another. The second piece was barely even crisp enough to call toast. Gladio ate that piece too and Ignis asked if he felt anything from it.

“To tell you the truth, it tastes like you’re not even trying.”

Appropriately motivated by Gladio’s challenge, Ignis toasted slice after slice until he got it right. Back and forth between over-done and under-done, sometimes uneven in the middle, sometimes uneven at the crusts, he wished he could just use the _fucking_ toaster but Gladio insisted he use nothing but magic. Gladio complained he was starting to get full when finally Ignis managed to slip some of his old alchemy into the fire flickering in his hand.

Gladio crunched down and Ignis waited for the verdict on his latest piece. Instead of criticism, he got laughter.

Ignis snuffed out his flames. “Enough of this. We’re done here.” He was about to walk away when Gladio caught his arm, still laughing. He brought Ignis’s hand up to his face. Gladio’s eyes were crinkled in amusement and his grin spread from ear to ear. Ignis remembered what those eyes and that smile looked like as he ran the pad of his thumb along Gladio’s contours.

“Wanna know why I’m laughing?”

“You’re going to tell me no matter what.”

“Yup. I am. Wanna know what that last piece tasted like?”

“Again, my answer clearly doesn’t matter, so just say it.”

“It tasted really fucking annoyed. Like supercharged annoyance. Annoyed like only you can get. At me. And maybe Noct too. Anyway, it’s funny how I can always tell you’re annoyed just by your body language, but _wow_ , that piece of toast really hit me with how much _more_ annoyed you actually get at shit than you let show.”

Gladio was right. Ignis was _really fucking annoyed_ when he made that toast. And both of them were thrilled about it.

~

Things came back to him quickly after the toast incident. At first he always had to use his own fire. After a while, he was able to use normal kitchen accoutrement. The progress motivated Gladio into a foolhardy excursion to Caem, despite everyone’s adamant protestations, to recover all of the old camping equipment they’d stored there, which included the cooking kit Ignis was most familiar with. He would not have requested it himself but, he had to admit, it helped. Everything clicked all at once when he had his own pots, pans and utensils to hand. He went through each recipe in his notebook in turn, though some ingredient substitutions were needed, and he remastered them all. Prompto and Gladio were always eager, with forks in hand, to verify the success of his accomplishments.

And he planned endlessly for the next time he would be able to cook a meal for Noctis.

~

The day came without fanfare. Ten years on, it came. Ten _years_. Enough time to settle into their new world, if not accept it. They would _never_ accept it. That was their duty. To fight. To rail against the loss of Eos’s light until it's return. And return it did, on a roadside in Leide, in tattered and worn clothes, a beard untrimmed, hair unkempt and peppered with premature grey. Or so Gladio had described to him. Ignis much preferred to picture their King as the boy he’d been. Smooth-faced and naive. Too oblivious to care over the fate of the world. _Too_ _happy_. _Too_ _young_. Ignis wished he could go back to that time and spare his King this final battle. But Noctis had grown, and matured, even if Ignis couldn’t, or didn’t want to, see it.

He was proud, however, to show he was able to cook again. So proud in fact that he made each of his friends their favorite dish, with individually crafted alchemy, full of everything they would need to see them through their last stretch of night. Speed, magic, strength. Agility, power, wisdom. Bitter herb, pungent spice, sweet and sour and salty. Depth of flavor, breadth of texture, warmth and richness and comfort. It was all he had in him, every last spark of knowledge, magic and love.

He hoped it would be enough.

xxxx

Ignis woke when he felt the sunlight on his face. A soft morning breeze blew in from the open window of their bedroom. The bedroom that it seemed Gladio never made it back to last night. He reached out and felt the cool, untouched pillow on the other side of the bed and sighed, knowing exactly where he’d find him.

Ignis dressed quickly and went downstairs.

“Good Morning sir.”

Talcott was in the kitchen and greeted him with a cup of coffee. “Good Morning Talcott. So Gladiolus…”

“Never made it past the couch sir.”

“Waited up for him again, did you?”

“I was up late anyway. I finished bottling and labeling that last batch of potions you made. I don’t think our pantry can hold anymore.”

“It’s fine. Bring some to the Citadel today and we’ll stock the palace pantries.”

“Are we taking the car sir, or will you be walking?”

“Gladio and I can walk. Why don’t you pick up Iris and meet us there. I promised her an uninterrupted family breakfast today. I’ll let Gladio sleep in and we’ll call it brunch.”

“Of course sir. See you in a little while.”

Talcott left and Ignis enjoyed his coffee undisturbed. When he finished, he walked over to the pantry to run his fingertips along the small flasks of cordials lined up on the shelves. They hummed with magic and he imagined he could almost see their enchanted glow. There were none left from Gladio’s mother, but in their place Ignis had made tenfold the previous number. Part out of necessity and part in elegy, he had determined himself to see every corner of Insomnia restored to greatness, starting with the Amicitia pantry.

To that end, he went to wake up his husband.

As soon as he walked into the living room he heard Gladio rustle on the couch and he grumbled.

“Don’t even fucking think about it. I just fell asleep.”

“And who told you to work so late?”

“Look who’s talkin’. Talcott said you two got home right before I did.” Gladio threw a pillow at him but it missed the mark without Ignis having to move.

Ignis feigned hurt. “A bit cruel to launch a projectile at a blind man, don’t you think?”

“Bullshit. You saw it coming before I even thought about throwing it.”

“Sounds like you’re awake now. Let’s go. Talcott already left. We can walk. I need you to look around and let me know if you see anything that needs addressed in the residential area reconstruction.”

More grumbling ensued. “You have about five dozen people reporting literally every little godsdamn thing they see to you every day all day long and Talcott follows you around like it’s his job.”

“It _is_ his job. He’s the chamberlain of House Amicitia. Of which I’m a member. You’ll recall that _you’re_ the one who asked _me_ to marry _you_.”

Gladio rose, yawned, then walked over and gave him a resigned kiss on the lips. “You’re right. And I’d do it again. Let’s go.”

They walked side by side and many people called out to them as they went. There was always a certain reverence in the standard ‘good-mornings’ that surpassed simple respect for their positions. It bothered him at first but now he was accustomed to it. They had fought with their king against men, machines, gods and immortals, and yet they still dwelled among the living and sometimes strolled to work together in the mornings. If that wasn’t a feat worthy of a little bit of awe, then what was?

Along the way they paid their respects at the memorial to Nyx Ulric, as they always did. Built by the new Glaive almost immediately after the first dawn, it was a simple large stone set with a small plaque of polished turquoise, the same color, Gladio had told him, as Nyx's eyes. Carved in the pale blue mineral were words Ignis traced over with his fingers each time they visited.

_For Hearth and Home,_

_King and Country,_

_Friends and Family._

Also each time they visited, Ignis called forth the daggers now in his keeping, Nyx’s own kukris. When they’d found them in the rubble, Cor insisted that Ignis keep them and use them well, which he said Nyx would have wanted. Ignis clutched the knives that had defended Insomnia before night had fallen, the knives that he himself used to help Noctis banish that night. He felt that Nyx would have been proud of all of them. He whispered a prayer over the blades, not only for Nyx, but for Luna and Ravus, Clarus and Regis and everyone else they'd lost in the darkness.

When their quiet tribute was done, they moved on. Enjoying the warm sunlight on their faces was itself perhaps the best memorial to their loved ones.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the Citadel grounds.

Gladio grunted disapprovingly. “They still haven’t finished the brickwork on the east gatehouse. I thought you said they’d be done yesterday afternoon?”

“And I thought you said I have enough people reporting what they see to me without you having to do so as well?”

“Yeah, well, you know there aren’t ever gonna be enough eyes to replace your laser sights _Specs_ so we’ll all have to keep pitching in to try and make up for it.”

“Are you only complimenting me to atone for never making it to bed last night?”

“Maybe?”

“Consider my forgiveness granted.”

They walked past the unfinished gate house, across the courtyard, up the stairs and into the palace. When they reached their destination deep inside, Ignis didn’t bother knocking. Prompto spoke up as they entered the royal bedchambers.

“Mornin’ guys. He’s up. And I did my best, Ignis. You owe me one.”

“I owe you _many_ Prompto. Especially when it comes to _this_ _one_.”

Ignis heard Noct’s leg brace creak across the room.

Noctis’s complaint to his friend and advisor sounded much like the old days. “What do you mean ‘ _this one’_? I’m your _King_ , ya’ know.”

The complaint he then made to his other friend, _and lover,_ also sounded much like the old days. “And what do you mean ‘ _you did your best’_ ? I look fine. You told me I needed to finally clean up, so I cleaned up. How much more do you two want? I _shaved_ didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did, _after_ I stood you in front of the mirror, put the shaving cream on for you and handed you the razor.” Prompto replied. “And you only bitched a dozen or so times about the haircut I gave you.”

“And…?” Ignis directed the unspoken question to Prompto, despite Noct’s previous assertion that he looked fine.

“Actually he looks really good Iggy. Promise. Almost one-hundred percent Kingly.”

“ _Almost_?!” The one-hundred and fourteenth King of Lucis was incredulous at his retainers’ casual disrespect.

“As if you’d ever say he looked _bad_.” Gladio commented.

Ignis shrugged. “As I have no choice but to take your word for it, I suppose however you look will have to do. I promised Iris a family breakfast. After that we must oversee the finishing touches on the ceiling work in the throne room and apparently now also the unfinished brickwork on the east gatehouse.”

Noctis rose with a grunt and another creak, assisted by Prompto. “Do I at least get to pick what we’re having for breakfast?”

“I’ve already decided, but don’t worry your neatly groomed head over it. You’ll enjoy it. You have my word.”

They filed down to the kitchen which was busy at all hours of the day and night lately supplying food to all those working non-stop to rebuild the city. Talcott and Iris were already there waiting for them.

“Ignis let you all sleep in, didn’t he?” Iris asked.

“Just this once.” He confirmed as he tied on an apron. “Iris, care to assist?”

The two of them fell into step with one another as the others chatted and picked at ingredients. The basic recipe was easy, as all good meals are. Flour, butter, milk and eggs. Since he lost his sight, Ignis had learned that the most gratifying tasks were often the most simple and it was often from the mundane that one came to understand the things most profound in life.

As he tended the burners, Iris and Gladio drifted away, arguing as they always did. Talcott read through lists of things that Noctis needed to be aware of to get through his day, as he now always did. Prompto came to stand beside Ignis.

“I tried to get the big guy to go home early last night by the way.”

“Your efforts failed.”

“Hey, don’t be grumpy with me, I didn’t get any either. Noct rolled over and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. And it was my pillow.”

“Yes, well, you’re more accustomed to forced celibacy than I am.”

“Aww, low blow man, low blow.” The laughter in Prompto’s voice told Ignis he took the dark humor as the joke between brothers that it was meant to be. All was well in their world now, and the hurts of the past were exactly that: in the past. Acting otherwise would dishonor all they’d learned on their journey.

“So can we call it quits early today then? His Majesty needs a night off.” Prompto was serious now.

“Yes, of course. Is his leg bothering him?”

“Yeah, but it’s not bad. He’s okay with that. He still has some nightmares though. He sleeps better if we have time to wind down and relax before bed, _if ya’ know what I mean_.”

It was Ignis’s turn to laugh. “You think quite highly of yourself, it seems, boasting skill enough to calm the savage beasts within a king?”

“Hey, wasn’t I always able to?”

“Indeed you were, Prompto. Indeed you were.”

Bacon sizzled in the pan. The tea kettle whistled. Iris giggled at one of Gladio’s stupid jokes. It was all music to his ears.

“Hey, Ignis, can I ask you a question?”

“Noctis can have _one_ night off, Prompto. Not two. He is the King.”

“No, not that, although that’s pretty mean, but I get it. I wanted to ask how Gladio proposed to you. After all this time, I don’t think either of you ever said how it happened?”

Ignis smiled at the far away memory. “That’s because it isn’t a very interesting story. It was more of an afterthought actually. During our first family dinner together, Clarus asked where I’d like to hold our wedding ceremony. Gladio then realized he hadn’t asked me to marry him yet. So he did. The end.”

Prompto erupted into laughter. Gladio sneezed.

“Hey. Are you two talkin’ crap on me?” Heavy footsteps came towards them and Gladio’s warm hand reached out to rest on Ignis’s shoulder. His warm lips then tickled behind his ear.

Noctis protested. “Come on you two, not over the food.”

Iris played chaperone and drew everyone away from the stove with a request to help set a table for them, leaving Prompto and Ignis alone again. Though he said not a word, Ignis could hear Prompto _thinking_.

In a low voice, he chanced a guess. “Prompto, are you planning on asking Noctis to marry you?”

A long sigh. A shaky confirmation. “Yeah. I think so. If I wait for _him_ to do it, it’ll take another ten years.”

“Mm. You are probably correct. You should do what feels right.”

“That’s...wow...that’s the most uncomplicated advice I’ve ever heard you give, Iggy.”

“Prompto, if there is one thing I’ve learned after being married for so long, it is that love is best left uncomplicated. Let it be and all will be well.”

Ignis flipped a very uncomplicated pancake, and added it to the stack he was about to serve up. Fluffy and warm, sweet and _simple_. It was the former queen’s recipe, given to him by the former King, many years ago.

There was silence as they all sat and ate their breakfast. Ignis didn’t need to ask if the pancakes tasted good. He could taste for himself the _calm_ in them. The _contentment_ in them filled his chest. The _love_ in them soothed his soul.

It was in that moment that Ignis decided the most beautiful sound in the world was the scrape of forks on empty plates.

Everyone was full, and it was time to start their day.

~

The (Happily Ever After) End.


End file.
